The Legend of The Chocolate Factory
by genesis 48
Summary: A crossover/parody of The Legend of Korra with the 1971 movie Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. Takes place in the Book 1 timeframe. Mako is trying to make a better life for himself and his surrogate little sister. When local candyman Bumi announces a Golden Ticket contest, Mako and four other ticket finders receive a chance to do just that, if they can resist temptation...
1. The Candyman Can

**Author's Note: to all who love The Legend of Korra, you're about to embark into a world of pure imagination! My newest story is another crossover/parody of another one of my all-time favorite movies, Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory! And if you are also one of the (hopefully) many Makorra shippers, then you've found a golden ticket! Okay, enough with the bad movie puns. While I have read the book and seen both movies, I prefer the 1971 masterpiece over anything else. That being said, I will be inserting a one or two lines from the 2005 movie simply because they were so good. Also, I will ad-lib a few lines of my own to better move the story along. AND, I will be featuring an OC in this story as well.**

**Now that all of the nitty gritty has been hashed out, kick back, relax, grab some candy to munch on, and enjoy! But hurry please, we have so much time and so little to read! Wait a minute! Strike that, reverse it; thank you!**

* * *

In a city that had both non-benders and every kind of bender living, working, and doing every other thing together, it was easy to forget about the smaller and simpler things. Everyone was focused on more important matters, like earning enough money to support themselves, and their families. But not kids.

The children of Republic City were much like the children of all other cities. They loved having fun, playing games, and causing mischief. And when they weren't saving their money for the toys they wanted, they were blowing it on candy of all kinds. But the children of Republic City held a distinction over the children of any other city. Their city was home to one of, if not the biggest, and most successful chocolate and candy factory in the world.

Owned by a former United Republic Naval Commander, the Bumi Chocolate Factory was not the tallest structure in Republic City. But it was one of the city's most iconic landmarks, ornately constructed and located near the city's waterfront to take advantage of shipping in confectionary ingredients, and shipping out product. And what great products there were. Bumi Candies had won numerous awards over the years; everything from Best Chocolate to Best New Candy, and everything else in between. Yet for all the recognition, praise, and admiration his candies received, the owner, best known simply as Candyman Bumi, was very reclusive. In fact, he hadn't even been seen in public for years. Few people questioned if Bumi was even still alive. But the fact that the candy that came out of the factory hadn't degraded in quality, and the fact that new candies were coming out every year or so, was proof positive that the candyman was still alive and well.

One typical Friday afternoon found kids excitingly bursting out of school. While some would head off to their homes, or to the park to play, a good number ran to various candy shops around the city. One of these shops was owned by a former street bum named Gommu. He loved putting smiles on the faces of kids, despite him being the bane of existence to the parents, what with all the sweets he sold to the children. Right now, amongst a small group of shouting kids, he was trying to make sense of who wanted what.

"Alright now, what's it going to be? Let's see, a triple cream truffle for you, hard fruit candy for Otis, some rock candy for June-Marie. And listen up, kids!"

The young crowd quieted down, and Gommu happily announced, "Old man Bumi has a new one today!"

The children all got excited as cries of "Awesome" and "Oh Wow" echoed through the shop. Two or three asked, "What is it?"

Gommu opened a drawer and pulled out the new candy in question. "According to the press statement, this is called a Scrumdidilyumptious Bar!"

"Scrumdidilyumptious Bar," an older boy in front asked. "How does he come up with stuff like this?"

Gommu gave a mock indignant look and replied, "My dear boy, do you ever ask fish how they swim? Or birds how they fly?"

"No, Gommu," the boy answered.

"Of course not," Gommu said, returning to his normal, cheery self. "They do it because they were born to do it! Just like Bumi was born to become a candyman, and you all look like you were born to be Bumi Candy connoisseurs."

With a grin, Gommu continued serving his patrons, even as he started to break into a song:

_"Who can take a sunrise?  
__Sprinkle it with dew?  
__Cover it in chocolate,  
__And a miracle or two?_

_The Candyman!  
__The Candyman can!  
__The Candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love,  
__And makes the world taste good!_

_Who can take a rainbow?  
__Wrap it in a sigh?  
__Soak it in the sun,  
__And make a strawberry lemon pie?_

_The Candyman!  
__The Candyman can!  
__The Candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love,  
__And makes the world taste good!_

_Old man Bumi makes,  
__Everything he bakes,  
__Satisfying and delicious!_

_Talk about your childhood wishes!  
__You can even eat the dishes!_

_Who can take tomorrow?  
__Dip it in dream?  
__Separate the sorrow,  
__And collect up all the cream?_

_The Candyman!  
__The Candyman can!  
__The Candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love,  
__And makes the world taste good!_

_And the world tastes good,  
__'cause the Candyman thinks it should!"_

But not all children were so privileged. Some were less fortunate, and couldn't afford to spend their money on candy. And none of these children had it worse than a young girl watching through the windows named Keira. She was an orphan, who until recently, lived on the streets as a pickpocket. She was discovered by an elderly gym trainer and his apprentice who at first, wanted to turn her in to the police. But after begging for some sort of leniency, they took her back to the Pro-Bending Arena, where they lived and worked. They assured Keira that she could stay as long as she wanted, so long as she pitched in and did her fair share of work.

The Water Tribe girl had just gotten a job as a delivery newsy the week before, and was eager for her first paycheck. After staring at Gommu's song and dance through his shop's windows, she headed for the newspaper stand to pick all the copies she had to deliver.

Upon seeing her, the vendor greeted, "Ah! Hop along, Keira! You're a little late today!"

"Sorry Mr. Wilder," Keira apologized. "I had to finish some homework first."

"Well, an education always comes before a job," Mr. Wilder agreed as he loaded Keira's knapsack with copies of newspapers.

Keira then said uneasily, "Um, isn't today payday, Mr. Wilder?"

Her boss gently laughed and replied, "You're right, Ms. Entrepreneur!"

Mr. Wilder dug into his pocket and pulled out a cash roll. He thumbed through it quickly, yet carefully, and then handed a handful of bills to Keira. "Here you go, sweet pea! And say hello to Toza and Mako for me when you see them!"

"I will, Mr. Wilder," Keira said happily. "And thank you!"

After taking the trolley back to her neighborhood, Keira began her paper route, tossing copies of _The Republic City Chronicle_ into produce baskets, into store fronts, and onto front doorsteps. It took her a while to finish, and even when she did, she didn't head straight home. Instead, she swung by the Bumi Chocolate Factory. She walked slowly past the main gates, which were secured with an intricate lock. She peered out toward the steam chimney as the name _Bumi_ in big block letters lit up with the fading -light.

Suddenly, Keira jumped as a deep voice behind her started a strange rhyming rant: "Up the airy mountain, down the rushing glen. We dare not go hunting, for fear of little men."

Keira didn't say anything, but the man was standing by a cart of metal tools and knives and was wearing a hood that obscured most of his face. He then pointed at the factory and added, "You see, little girl; nobody ever goes in. And nobody ever comes out!"

At this point, the man began to walk off, towing his cart behind. Keira felt a gloomy sense of uneasiness. She had always heard happy things about Bumi and his candies, so why would this man tell her something so mysterious about the confectioner? She started to dash off for her home, and ask her guardians. But she would have to hurry before the street lights came on.

Meanwhile, at the Pro-Bending Arena, two men were shimmying up a ladder to a loft that held a modest living space. The old gym trainer, Toza, grunted to his apprentice, "Your little roommate is late tonight."

The eighteen-year-old firebender named Mako replied, "You don't think we're making her work too much, do you? I mean, she is eight years old. She should have some time to play."

"Ha! That's no excuse," Toza shot back. "If she doesn't know the meaning of a good work ethic at an early age, she'll be heading for big trouble down the road. I know my old man never let me play until all of my work was done."

"Still, I wish there could be more hours in the day, for Keira's sake," Mako lamented. "But hopefully soon, I can get a better gig, move out your hair, and get Keira into a safe and loving home."

"Mako, in all the times you've said that, I have yet to see you make any leeway," Toza kidded as he prepared the veggie stew dinner for himself and his two younger tenants.

Just then, Keira poked her head up from the ladder and joyfully greeted, "I'm home, boys!"

"Hey, there's the hard-working kid now," Toza kidded from his stove.

"How was school today, Keira," Mako asked as he and Keira hugged.

"Real good, and I don't have worry about homework since I finished it there," she replied. But then her face got a little sour as she looked toward Toza, who was still coaxing his veggie stew along. "Is that your supper, Mako?"

"Well, it's yours too, sweetie," Mako said with a sheepish laugh.

Keira gave a disgusted pout. "Ugh! I'm fed up with veggie stew! It's not enough!"

"Whoa! Where's this coming from," Toza questioned. "I thought you loved this stuff!"

"And Keira, this is all we can afford after spending the money on fitness equipment, clothes for you, and all the other incidentals," Mako claimed.

"Well then," Keira said smugly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a fresh loaf of bread. "How about this?"

Knowing all too well about her former exploits, Mako immediately became suspicious and asked, "Where did you get that, Keira?"

Toza then piped up, "What difference does it make on where she got it? The point is she got it!"

"I got my first paycheck today," Keira said proudly. "And I thought I would share the wealth, so to speak!"

Toza walked over and playfully ruffled the little girl's hair and added, "Well, good for you, kiddo! Now we'll be able to have a real banquet!"

"I suppose I should have some more faith in you," Mako said honestly. "You did well."

"Well, here's what's left over," Keira added as she held the remaining bills to Mako. "I'm sure you two will spend it more wisely than I would."

Mako took hold of Keira's hand and closed it around the money. "Don't be ridiculous, Keira! You earned every bit of that money yourself! You should be able to keep it."

"Come on, Mako," Keira pleaded. "You just said money is stretched thin with everything you guys need. Every little yuan helps."

Mako thought for a moment, and then replied, "Why don't we try this? You give half to me and Toza, and you keep half for yourself, and you get to do with it whatever you want. Sound like a deal?"

A small grin came across Keira's face and she shook hands with Mako. "Deal."

Later that night, after Toza had gone to bed, Keira was explaining to Mako what had happened outside the Bumi Chocolate Factory as she lay in bed.

"After I finished my paper route, I stopped in front of Bumi's factory. And there was this really strange man there. I think he was a tinker. He was standing behind me, looking up at the factory. Just before he left, he told me 'Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out.'"

"And he's exactly right, Keira," Mako replied. "Nobody has ever gone in or come out of that factory; at least, not since the tragic day Candyman Bumi locked it."

"Why would he lock it and never open it again," Keira asked.

"Because all the other confectioners and chocolate makers in the world were sending in spies," Mako explained. "The spies were disguised as ordinary workers, to steal Bumi's secret recipes; especially old lady Rocksworth!"

"You mean the lady who perfected rock candy," Keira interjected.

"The very same; and she was the absolute worst thief Bumi had to deal with," Mako continued. "Eventually, the thievery got so bad that Bumi finally caved. He shouted, 'If this keeps up any longer, I'll be ruined! I have no choice but to close my factory!'"

"I never heard that," Keira said with incredulous eyes.

"It was probably back when you were still in diapers," Mako kidded. "But it is true. Bumi locked the gates to his factory, and vanished without a trace. But then, suddenly, about three years later, the most amazing thing happened. The factory started working again, at maximum capacity! And more delicious candies were coming out than ever before! But the gates remained locked, so that nobody could sneak in. Not even old lady Rocksworth could swindle Bumi again!"

"But Mako, what the tinker told me doesn't make sense," Keira protested. "Even if nobody ever goes in or out, somebody must be helping Bumi run his factory."

"Oh definitely," Mako agreed. "Hundreds, if not thousands must be helping him."

"But who exactly," Keira pondered. "Who are they?"

"That is the biggest mystery of Candyman Bumi," Mako answered. "We may never know the truth."

* * *

**A/N: so Bumi is our favorite reclusive candyman, and Mako is the soon-to-be hero of our story! But it will take a while to get there!**


	2. Bumi-mania is Running Wild!

**Author's Note: last time, we learned some intel about this reclusive candyman named Bumi. Now said candyman is about to drop a bombshell!**

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly, too quickly for Keira's tastes. She was back at school Monday morning, while Mako and Toza were busying themselves with the fitness gym at the Pro-Bending Arena. Mako had taken part in the sport before, but was injured and had a tough time getting on a new team. His stubbornness and aloof seriousness didn't earn him many friends. Mako was wishing, hoping, and praying for any sort of break that could turn his life back around.

Suddenly, Keira rushed into the gym, joyfully crying out, "Mako! Are you in here?"

"Keira, what are you doing here," Mako asked as he approached the little girl. "Why aren't you in school?"

"All the teachers let us out early," Keira said excitedly.

"Is today some sort of holiday? I mean, I don't recall seeing anything on the calendar," Mako thought out loud.

"You mean you didn't hear the news," Keira continued. "Candyman Bumi is reopening his factory! He's going to let people back in!"

Mako gave the little girl an incredulous look and asked, "Are you sure?"

"It was just announced on the radio," Keira explained. "He's giving huge truckloads of chocolate away! Bumi sent out five golden tickets and the people who find the tickets will be given the big prize!"

"Wait, Bumi sent out these tickets," Mako asked. "Did he mail them or something?"

"No, he hid them inside five of his Bumi Bars," Keira elaborated. "You have to buy Bumi Bars if you want to find them! I just came by to drop off my bag. I'm going down to Gommu's and buy as many Bumi Bars as I can afford!"

Mako called after her, "Keira, do you really think that's wise? You realize your chances of finding a golden ticket are slim to none."

"So? Worst-case scenario we have dessert after dinner today," Keira exclaimed. "I'll be home after I finish my paper route!"

Later that same evening, Keira, Toza, and Mako were listening to the radio over dinner.

_"Good Evening, Republic City; this is Shiro Shinobi with the day's news. Our top story tonight: a sudden announcement that has captured the attention of the entire world. Hidden amongst the countless billions and billions of Bumi candy bars are five golden tickets. And to the lucky five people who find these tickets will come a fabulous prize: a lifetime supply of chocolate or candy! And as if this were not enough, before each winner receives their prize, they will be personally escorted on a tour of the Bumi Chocolate & Candy factory by Candyman Bumi himself!"_

"What a bunch of malarkey," Toza grumbled. "Everybody is getting excited over a bunch of candy."

"Pipe down, Toza," Mako retorted. "Bumi's a genius! With this contest, he's going to have record-wrecking sales!"

Keira pulled out the few Bumi Bars she had managed to buy. "You think we have a chance to find one, Mako?"

"I certainly hope you do," Mako said uneasily. "I just don't want you to get overexcited and then get let down."

The trio went back to their dinner and continued listening to the news broadcast as Shiro Shinobi continued.

_"Already we are receiving reports that the response to this contest is phenomenal. Bumi Bars are disappearing from the shelves of candy shops and grocery stores at a mind-boggling rate! It is truly amazing how Bumi-mania has descended upon the globe. While the world searches, we can only watch, wait, and wonder where the pursuit will lead, and how long the spirit of man will hold up under the strain."_

As it turned out, none of the Bumi Bars that Keira had bought contained a golden ticket. But she and Mako weren't too disappointed. Like she had said earlier, now they had dessert for a change. The conversation amongst the trio then shifted to Mako's birthday, which coming up in about a week. Keira and Toza playfully ribbed Mako about what he wanted, but Mako kept telling them that if they going to get him anything, it should be something he needed, not wanted. Ever since his parents died over ten years ago, Mako had been stoic and hardened about life. He was always trying to stay one step ahead of the curve.

The very next morning, an update came about the Bumi Golden Ticket contest. Someone had already found the first one! At Republic City's local radio station, Shiro Shinobi was speaking to the citizens about the discovery.

"Good Morning, Republic City! As you all heard yesterday, we began with five golden tickets, like five lucky lightning bolts, ready to strike without notice, at any point on the globe. Nobody knew where or when the first one would hit. Well, last night, we got an answer! While all of us in the United Republic were still sleeping, the first golden ticket was found in the small Earth Kingdom town of Boulderheim. We've been waiting several hours for a follow-up story, and now we're ready with a live report from the Earth Kingdom."

There was a crackle of static as the reporter in the Earth Kingdom was patched through. He was broadcasting from a local diner amongst a throng of people who were all clamoring to meet the first lucky ticket finder.

"It truly is a proud day for all of us as the attention of the entire world focuses today on Boulderheim! We are a small, tight-knit community that has been suddenly thrust into the limelight with the unexpected discovery of Candyman Bumi's first golden ticket. The lucky finder is our local three-time eating competition champion and part-time pro-bender. The young man's name is Bolin Gloop!"

The reporter walked over to a private table where the lucky earthbender was seated, enjoying a lavish lunch all to himself. "And here he is! The pride of Boulderheim, the fame of the Earth Kingdom, and an example for the whole world! Bolin, how does it make you feel being the first to find a golden ticket?"

"Mmm," Bolin said as he swallowed. "Hungry!"

"Any other feelings," the reporter added.

"Yeah, I feel really sorry for Candyman Bumi," Bolin kidded. "This contest is going to cost him a fortune in fudge!"

The reporter carried on with another question as Bolin continued to stuff his face. "Did you ever have any doubts about finding a golden ticket?"

"Doubts? I don't know the meaning of that word," Bolin joked. "As most everyone around here knows, eating is my hobby, so I think it was almost impossible for me not to find one! And now, I know I'm going to be promised a lifetime supply of candy by the greatest confectioner to ever walk this earth!"

After the interview ended, an older woman immediately came to Bolin's side. She was dressed as a server, but the way she was whispering in his ear and looking very serious, and how intently Bolin was listening, the activity looked very suspicious.

* * *

**A/N: so the first golden ticket has been found, but who is this mysterious woman whispering to him? And does Mako and/or Keira have a chance to find a golden ticket, too?**


	3. Birthday Wishes & A Material Girl

Author's Note: in this chapter, Mako is reminded of how difficult winning something you truly cherish is. And, we also meet everybody's favorite rich girl, who will do anything to get what she wants!

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Mako," Toza and Keira cheered as the young firebender came out of his bedroom the morning of his special day. For Mako, celebrating his birthday felt bittersweet. He never got as happy as he used to get on his birthday now that both his parents were gone. But he always put on a smile to appease those who wished him well.

"We got you something pretty special," Toza said with a knowing grin as he handed a paper-wrapped object that felt light and squishy. Mako carefully tore off the paper, and to his surprise, it was his father's red scarf, the only piece of his parents he had left. It had recently gone missing, but now, here it was.

"You guys found my scarf," Mako asked happily.

"Actually, it was never missing at all," Keira answered sheepishly. "We kind of borrowed it for a few days. We took it to a tailor shop to get it properly cleaned and had all the seams re-hemmed."

Mako gave Keira an adoring grin as he hugged her. "This is terrific, Keira! And you don't have to feel bad. You did a very kind thing, and were just trying to surprise me."

"Well, I don't think this next gift will be much of a surprise," the little waterbender added. She gave a much smaller wrapped gift that was square-shaped.

"I think I know what this is," Mako said with a chuckle. After a moment, he laughed again when he found five assorted Bumi candy bars stacked in his hands. "Of course; Bumi candy!"

"Open them up, Mako," Keira said excitedly. "Let's see a Golden Ticket in one of those!"

"You know it's not fair to raise his hopes," Toza groaned.

"Oh never mind that right now," Keira said dismissively. "Go on, Mako! I want to see some gold shining in those eyes!"

Mako had been trying to humor Keira since she started following this contest, but even he knew that he couldn't keep up this encouraging façade forever. Still, he was firmly in Keira's corner when he looked to Toza and asked, "I have the same chance as anyone else, don't I?"

"Are you kidding, Mako," Keira replied. "You've got more, because you deserve it more! Now go on, open them up!"

So Mako opened each one, but one by one, all he found was candy inside. But when he opened the last one…

"WHOA! I got it," he exclaimed.

"Really," Toza asked with a hint of excitement.

"Let me see," Keira cried happily.

But then Mako got sheepish and glumly showed that there was nothing inside but candy. "I fooled you, didn't I? You guys really thought I found one."

Toza rolled his eyes and shook his head as he headed down the ladder to the gym. Meanwhile, Keira came close to Mako and squeezed his arm. "Don't worry, Mako. You'll get your chance one day."

"I sure hope so," Mako replied. But he had been in this rut for so long, he was starting to think if he didn't catch a break soon, he would never catch one.

* * *

The Bumi Candy Factory, of course, wasn't the only bustling workplace in Republic City. There were a number of industries located in and around the city and its waterfront. Possibly the largest of all of these was Future Industries, a company that prided itself on building cars, home goods, and other promising new products to make a person's life easier. One large warehouse of the factory was where newly-made auto parts were cleaned before being packaged and sent off to various shops. But right now, the workers inside this warehouse were not cleaning auto parts. They were opening Bumi bars upon Bumi bars being unloaded from boxes upon boxes!

Future Industries' owner, Hiroshi Sato, was in the process of getting ready to retire and live a life of leisure and philanthropy. While his countless workers wished their outgoing boss nothing but the best, it was his daughter Asami, heir to the Future Industries fortune, who they were apprehensive about. Asami was very driven, to say the least. She was always looking for ways to better her father's company, whether it was striking alliances with opposing corporations, or simply orchestrating a hostile takeover of said corporations. The point is Asami Sato was a girl who got what she wanted, by hook or by crook. And when she found out about Candyman Bumi's Golden Ticket contest, she saw a golden opportunity.

"How clear do I have to make myself when I said I wanted to be the first to find a golden ticket," the heiress screeched on the phone to one of her cohorts while inside an office loft above the warehouse floor.

_"I know, Miss Sato,_" the man on the other end claimed. _"I give you my word, we're all doing the very best we can! I have every worker in the auto part warehouse hunting for you!"_

"Well if that is the case, why haven't any of you found one yet," Asami sniped back. "You realize that finding a golden ticket is my only way of getting an audience with Bumi! I have a lot of million-yuan business proposals for him and he can't very well hear them from me if I don't have a golden ticket!"

_"Miss Sato, please,"_ the assistant pleaded. _"We're not prestidigitators! Give us some time to do our job thoroughly!"_

"Don't you use big, fancy words with me," Asami snapped again. "When I want something, I expect it right away!"

_"For the last five days, the whole warehouse has been on this job,"_ Asami's assistant complained. _"Not a single auto part has been cleaned in there since Monday! Everyone has been opening Bumi bars from nine to five!"_

Asami was really getting frustrated now. "Then make them work nights! You promised I would have a golden ticket the very first day! And if I don't have one by the end of the shift today, you can consider yourself terminated!"

_"Miss Sato, please try to understand our situation,"_ her assistant begged. _"There are only four golden tickets left in the whole world, AND THE WHOLE WORLD IS HUNTING FOR THEM! What more can we do?!"_

Asami was about fire the man on the spot, when a muffled, yet excited shout could be heard from the warehouse floor.

"I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IT, MISS SATO! HERE IT IS!"

Asami set the phone down and looked out the window. Down below, one of her many auto part workers was frantically waving a flash of gold in his hand, while his co-workers cheered for him. The heiress flashed a Cheshire cat grin, and picked the phone back up.

"You can tell everyone to clean up the warehouse floor of all the candy and paper. I want this whole place spotless!"

Asami then hung up the phone, and dashed out the door to the stairwell. She met the worker at the foot of the steps, and finally received what she had been hunting for.

"YES! I FINALLY HAVE A GOLDEN TICKET!"

But as the heiress began to ascend the stairwell back to the office, she was closely followed by an older woman with an old scar on her face. She was dressed like an employee of Future Industries, but as she began whispering into Asami's ear, it was clear she wasn't there to talk about quarterly reviews. Asami's face lit up with intrigue as the older woman gestured to the office upstairs.

* * *

A/N: again this strange woman has appeared near a golden ticket finder! And what did I tell you about Asami?


	4. More Deserving Than The Avatar

Author's Note: finally, four chapters into the story, Avatar Korra makes her first appearance! Thanks for waiting!

* * *

The week became weeks, and the weeks became a month, but no new findings of golden tickets were announced. Everyone everywhere who had a vested interest in the contest was getting antsy. One evening, Shiro Shinobi conveyed this anxiousness to his listeners.

_"It seems that the Bumi bar has become the sign of our times. It has become a symbol of the havoc it has caused, and the mad craze it has unleashed upon the world. No matter whichever of the four nations we reside in, the great search for Bumi bars is at the forefront of society. We are now entering our seventh week in the hunt for golden tickets, and everywhere, we are beginning to see signs of anxiety. Every day, more shipments of Bumi bars are being sent to various points around the globe. Unfortunately, those shipments just aren't moving fast enough. And as time passes, the people who seek golden tickets and the Bumi bars that may contain them become more and more desperate."_

Some people were trying to even build machines that could track golden items to find golden tickets, but all of them never made it past the experimental phases. Then, as Mako was heading out for lunch one day, he found a number of people huddled around a radio at his favorite diner.

"Did someone else find another golden ticket," Mako asked one of the listeners.

"Oh yes indeed," one middle-aged woman replied. "And you won't believe who it is!"

_"And it can happen right here, ladies and gentlemen,"_ an excited voice came through the radio's speaker. _"Unbelievable as it may sound, right here in the South Pole! It proves that even in the smallest of towns, the happiest dreams can come true! Because here she is, everyone! The finder of Candyman Bumi's third Golden Ticket, is none other than our world's defender and protector, Avatar Korra herself!"_

Sure enough, Mako could not believe his ears! Avatar Korra, a feisty yet headstrong young woman whose job it was to protect the world from harm, had managed to find a golden ticket! Not only that, but Mako had actually met her once before during his pro-bending days. She had attended one of the matches, and was enamored with pro-bending in general, and with Mako in particular. She had asked him if they could become pen pals, and Mako heartily agreed. Although he had not heard from Korra in a while, Mako simply assumed it was because the Avatar was busy with her training.

_"Korra, would you like to say anything for the people listening,"_ the reporter asked.

_"You bet I would! I know all of you who are listening can't see it, but here it is! The third golden ticket and it's all mine! WOO HOO!"_

Mako couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. That was so Korra, always eager to spout off her accomplishments to anyone who would listen. She had always been competitive, even to the point where it was a little annoying.

_"So tell us, Korra. How did this happen," _the reporter asked.

_"Well, I've always been a gum chewer, but when I heard about Bumi's contest, I took a hiatus from gum and switched to his candy bars instead. Of course, now that I have a golden ticket, I'm right back on gum! Aside from when I eat or sleep, I chew it almost all day, every day! In fact…"_

Down in the South Pole, Korra had paused to take out of her mouth the gum she had been chomping on. She then continued, "…this piece of gum is one that I've been chewing on for three months solid, which is a world record, by the way! I'm also a competitive bubble gum bubble blower, and I've won contests for that, too! Now, I am super pumped up that I get to go back to Republic City and visit the Bumi Chocolate Factory! And, when the tour is over, I know that the candyman will give me enough gum to last me the rest of my life! WOO HOO!"

As the interview wrapped up, something suspicious happened yet again. The same woman who had spoken to Bolin Gloop and Asami Sato was now whispering to Korra, with the Avatar listening intently. Meanwhile, back in Republic City, Mako was somewhat surprised about what he heard. Sure, he had only seen Korra once, but never had he assumed she was that avid of a gum chewer. To him, the habit seemed a little annoying, but then, who was he to judge someone else? And as happy as he was for Korra, he also couldn't help but feel envious, too. What Keira had said to him on his birthday was now making more sense. If there was anyone who deserved a golden ticket more than anybody else, it was Mako.

As he neared the end of his workday, Mako realized he had forgotten about the laundry. The uniforms of all the pro-benders were kept at the arena, and depending on who got around to it first, it was Mako or Toza's job to make sure they were properly laundered when soiled.

"Actually, I think Keira went down to take care of it," Toza remembered.

This struck Mako as a surprise. Normally, Keira did her own laundry as part of her pitching in help with the fellows. But the fact that she was now doing some of his work to cover for him really made Mako feel a sense of accomplishment. The everyday life lessons he was passing on to Keira really seemed to be rubbing off on the little waterbender.

Sure enough, Mako found Keira carefully sorting through the pro-bending laundry in the washroom.

"Well, aren't you a busy little bee," Mako remarked.

"Hi Mako. Yeah, I finished my paper route early today, and when I got back, Toza mentioned you were a little behind, so I figured an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt," Keira explained.

"You need any help," Mako asked.

Keira scoffed in good humor. "Oh come on, Mako! You and Toza taught me better than that. It's not that difficult: cold wash, cold rinse, gentle cycle, but first you separate the delicates."

"I obviously taught you well," Mako said with a smirk. His face then got serious. "So I take it you heard that the third ticket was found today."

"And by Avatar Korra, of all people," Keira said excitedly. "You should have seen the turnout at Mr. Wilder's newsstand today! Between that and the extra subscriptions, I'm making more money than ever!"

"Yeah, you must be real proud…" Mako trailed off. Keira noticed this and paused with the laundry.

"Something wrong, Mako?"

Mako looked about sheepishly for a moment. "It's just, the more I think about what you told me, the more I think it's true. You know, about me deserving a golden ticket more than anybody else."

"I don't doubt it for a moment, Mako," Keira said with a rare serious edge in her voice. "You've been through so many struggles in your life; some of which you didn't even deserve. I mean, first you lost your parents, and then you had to join the Triple Threat Triads to survive. Toza finds you and brings you into pro-bending, but then you have that injury and you haven't played since! Now you have to do all this grunt work around the gym and take care of me, too! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mako, you deserve a golden ticket more than Avatar Korra herself!"

Both Keira and Mako were surprised at the passion and force in her voice. But Mako simply knelt in front of the little waterbender with a forlorn look.

"Keira, you have to understand something. Of the millions and millions of people in this world, only five of them will find a golden ticket. Even if I had a sack full of money, I probably still wouldn't find one. And once this contest is over, I'll be no different from the millions and millions of others who didn't find one, either."

"But you are different, Mako," Keira protested sadly. "You deserve that ticket and happiness more than anybody!"

"Don't worry too much, Keira," Mako said as he tried to reassure her. "I'll get my chance eventually. One day, things will change for the better for both you and me."

"But when exactly," Keira asked dejectedly. "When will things get better for us?"

"Probably when we least expect it," Mako said with a sad smile. He then leaned forward to hug the little waterbender. Even if what Keira was saying wasn't true, and even if he didn't believe her, he had to put on a determined front for her to keep her emotions level. But now, after this past month, Mako was starting to doubt his future.

* * *

A/N: does anybody else besides me think Mako deserves more than he receives? So why am I putting him through this "torture"? You'll all find out soon enough!


	5. A Picture Show & A Crushing Blow

**Author's Note: it is a sad time for fans of "Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory". This past Wednesday, former childhood actress Denise Nickerson passed away at the age of 62. To those who don't know, Nickerson played Violet Beauregarde in the 1971 movie. Violet is my favorite character from the story/movies, and while I was deeply saddened, I was also not too surprised. Just over a year ago, Nickerson suffered a stroke and had been living with assistance from her son and daughter-in-law since. I am now dedicating this story to her, along with the late great Gene Wilder, whom we lost back in 2016.**

**But now, it is time to move on ahead with my own version of this wonderful movie. Here, everybody's favorite streetwise kid finds his golden ticket, and Mako gets gutpunched into a sadness none of us ever saw on "TLOK".**

* * *

"While the rest of the world is still searching, here in Republic City, it has happened again," Shiro Shinobi said in a hushed yet excited tone while inside a local theater. "That's what I said, folks! There's only one golden ticket left in the entire world! Because, right here, in the Republic City Theater, is the fourth lucky finder! Now the name soon to be heard around the world is…uh…a Mister Skoochy!"

"It's just Skoochy," a little boy in simple clothes wearing a nifty hat replied.

"Right; of course! Skoochy, do you think we can take this out in the lobby for a couple of minutes," Shiro asked.

"No! Are you crazy? I've been waiting for weeks to see this talkie," Skoochy said in defiance.

"Please, Skoochy, the city wants to hear from you, as does the whole world," Shiro protested. But Skoochy was dead set on the show in front of him.

"Can't you shut up?! I'm busy! This is a wild show!"

Realizing that he couldn't get a word with Skoochy until after the flick was over, Shinobi gave up and headed out into the lobby to wait. But as soon as he left, the same mysterious woman who had talked to the previous three ticket finders, appeared beside Skoochy. She was now disguised as a theater usher, and whatever she was saying, it was engaging enough to pry the young boy's attention away from the show.

After the show had ended, and Skoochy was properly interviewed, Shiro Shinobi finished his report by saying, "Four down, one to go. And somewhere out there, another lucky person is getting closer and closer to finding the last of what is one of the most sought after prizes in history. Though we cannot help but envy whoever it may be, and we may be tempted to be bitter in our losing, we must remember that there are more important things in life, _many_ more important things."

Shinobi paused and concluded, "Off the top of my head, I can't think of anything right now, but I'm sure there must be something."

* * *

Over the next several days, the hunting for Bumi's last golden ticket only intensified. At an Auction House in Ba Sing Se, the auctioneer personally guaranteed that Lot #403 was "the one and only, the absolute last case of Bumi Bars left in the Earth Kingdom" until the next shipment arrived, which was heavily delayed. Though the exact amount was questioned, The Queen of the Earth Kingdom ended up being the successful bidder.

Then a story broke about how, in the Fire Nation, a woman's husband was kidnapped for ransom, and if she wanted her beloved back, she would have to give up her stash of Bumi Bars to the perpetrators. But the real kicker of the story was that she had asked the kidnappers how long they would allow her to think about it!

Finally, one night during the radio's news report, Shiro Shinobi was interrupted by a breaking bulletin. "One moment please; someone has just handed me a note…THAT'S IT! It's over, folks! The Bumi Golden Ticket contest is all over! The fifth and final ticket has found, and the lucky finder is a high-rolling gambler out of the Northern Water Tribe City. His name has not yet been announced, but all the Golden Tickets have been found!"

Inside the gym at the Pro-Bending Arena, the grizzled old trainer Toza grumbled to Keira, "Turn it off, kid! I can't concentrate on staying fit with that rambling drivel."

After Keira did so, she added somberly, "Well, like Shinobi said, no more golden tickets."

"A lot of malarkey, if you ask me," Toza replied.

"Not to me and Mako it wasn't," Keira pointed out. "I mean, we need to something in this world to hope for. What can we hope for now?"

Toza actually now looked somewhat glum, and asked, "Should we tell him the bad news?"

Keira thought briefly, and shook her head. "No; he'll find out soon enough. Let him have one more night to dream about what if."

But Mako had already heard. Unbeknownst to Keira and Toza, Mako was just outside the door to the gym and had overheard almost everything. He needed to go someplace quiet, but his bedroom was out of the question, since the ladder to the loft was in the gym, and he didn't want to intrude on Keira and Toza. So the firebender headed down to the laundry room and equipment cage. He plopped on top of a washer that was already running and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Mako then pulled out the only photograph he had of him and his parents, back when his life was good, and he didn't have a care in the world. For so long, Mako had been stoic and serious, because that was what it took to survive. But now, having yet another disappointment flung into his face, Mako did something he hadn't done since he had lost his parents all those years ago.

He cried. Mako buried his face into his father's scarf and wept bitterly. He cried over the fact that his life had been so difficult, that he had forgo the rest of his childhood in order to stay alive. He cried that he hadn't been able to escape this rut he was in, that he couldn't get Keira into a safe and loving home. But what made him cry the most was the fact that he hadn't gotten a break from disappointment for so long.

Mako now fully believed that what Keira had said was true. Nobody deserved a golden ticket more than he did. The problem was, now he would never get one.

* * *

**A/N: how can I be so cruel to Mako during such a sad time?! Well, there is a method to my madness, and soon after bringing him down, I WILL build Mako back up!**


	6. Mako Strikes Gold!

**Author's Note: finally, after dragging Mako through the dirt for so long, he gets the break he's been waiting and hoping for! But be wary, for someone mysterious has great interest in him...**

* * *

Two days after the golden ticket contest ended, Mako was walking back to the arena feeling the effects of yet another disappointment. He had gone to his favorite diner for lunch, only to realize he didn't have enough money on him to pay. All he could afford was a cup of coffee, which didn't stop the grumbling in his stomach. Although, on the plus side, Keira's spring break had just started today, and the young waterbender was bright and chipper once again about her time off from school. She still felt sorry for Mako, but he was determined to put on a happy face for her.

Suddenly, a glint of light on the ground caught Mako's eye. It was a one-yuan coin, sitting amongst a bit of trash in a storm drain grate. Mako quickly bent down, slipped his hand through the grate, and after brushing the trash aside, retrieved the coin. He had wished it had been more, and he had wished he had found it sooner. But as Mako stood back up, he noticed a candy store nearby; it was Gommu's, the place Keira had talked about when the golden ticket contest had started.

For a moment, Mako thought about actually going in. He hardly ever treated himself to anything anymore. And he still had a little money left. Candy for lunch would be better than nothing at all. Before he could change his mind, Mako nodded to himself and walked in. The firebender found a fair number of younger kids munching on different candies, and Gommu was standing on a ladder that slid its way around the shelves to reach the higher-placed sweets. He was clearly doing some inventory when Mako stopped at the counter.

"Excuse me, sir," Mako piped up.

Gommu turned and flashed his cheery snaggle-toothed smile. "Hello there, son! What can I do for you?"

"Could you get me a bar of chocolate, please," Mako asked.

"Of course," Gommu answered as he jumped down off the ladder. "Are you looking for any kind in particular?"

"What's the biggest one that Bumi makes?"

Gommu quickly snagged one bar from the shelf behind him. "That would be his Scrumdidilyumptious Bar! Now that all the tickets have been found, I don't have to hide them anymore!"

Mako stifled a laugh at Gommu's joke, and handed over the proper amount of money. Mako tore open the packaging and found that this candy bar wasn't in a bar form at all. It was actually seven chocolate-covered nougat shapes that were slightly smaller than chicken eggs.

Just then Gommu piped up, "Whoa! Take it easy, kid! You'll get a bellyache if you swallow it like that."

Mako hadn't noticed that he was wolfing down the stuff quite fast. He laughed sheepishly and replied, "Sorry about that! I haven't eaten all day…thank you, Mister…?"

"Gommu; you have a good day, son," the former street bum said as he and Mako shook hands.

"You too, sir." Mako started to head out with what was left of his Scrumdidilyumptious Bar, when he stopped. It didn't seem fair that he had used some of his own money on himself and none on anything for Keira. He turned back to the counter.

"I think I'll get just one more, Gommu," Mako added. "It's for my surrogate little sister."

Gommu smiled and replied, "Certainly! Why not try a regular Bumi Bar this time?"

Mako nodded his thanks, stuck the candy in his pocket and headed out the door. As he did, he noticed a big crowd swarming the newspaper stand that Keira worked her paper route out of. Something big was happening, as Mr. Wilder was hollering out, "Extra! Extra! Read about the scandal!"

Mako hurried over towards a pair of middle-aged men who already had copies of _The Republic City Chronicle_.

"What's going on," the firebender asked.

"You mean you didn't hear the news," one of the men said. He then showed the paper's headline to Mako: _Fifth Ticket Fraud_.

"That gambler from the North Pole made up a phony ticket," the second man pointed out.

"Which means the real last golden ticket is still floating around somewhere," the first man added.

The two men continued to talk about how the gambler had acted like a total crook, trying to fool the whole world. But the conversation was lost to Mako as he stepped away to a quieter area. He had that regular Bumi Bar in his pocket, but the odds of it holding a golden ticket were astronomical.

'There's still a chance; only a fool's chance,' Mako thought to himself. His face then shifted into a look of determination. 'But I have to take that chance! No more excuses!'

Mako carefully drew the Bumi Bar out of his pocket and whispered an apology to Keira. He tore off the paper wrapping quickly, but slowly and delicately began opening the foil wrapper at one end. He got it open to about the middle, then stopped. The firebender closed his eyes, breathed deep, than reopened his eyes to pull back the foil just a smidge.

His eyes went wide at a glint of gold!

Mako hurriedly tore open the candy, the chocolate falling to the ground. A beaming smile formed from ear to ear as he stared dumbfounded, but happily at the Golden Ticket in his hands! But before he could proclaim his exuberance, a spry elderly lady snagged his arm.

"Hey, you've got it! You found the last golden ticket! Look everyone! This kid just found the last golden ticket!"

The crowd that had been swarming the newsstand now let out excited shouts and began swarming around Mako and the old lady, who had thrust the hand holding the golden ticket up in the air. Mako couldn't believe this was happening. He could be possibly trampled and still be smiling! After a few tense seconds, Mr. Wilder shoved his way through the crowd to Mako.

"Everyone, stand back," he shouted. "You leave that boy alone! Don't trample him!"

Finally, Keira's boss made it to the firebender and got him out of the mass of humanity. He beamed at Mako and said, "You hold on to that ticket, Mako! Make a run for it; run straight to the arena and don't stop until you get there!"

Mako immediately took Mr. Wilder's advice, and started running as fast as he could. His mind was racing about as fast as his legs. After all these years, after so much heartache and disappointment, it seemed his luck was finally changing for the better! He was so excited he had to react fast so he wouldn't knock over anyone in his exuberance to get home and tell Keira and Toza. He dashed down a deserted alleyway, knowing it was a faster way home. But suddenly, a grey-haired, middle-aged woman with a scar on her face, wearing a trench coat over metal armor stepped out from behind a connecting alleyway right in Mako's path. He skidded to a halt, but before he could back up, the woman earthbended a slab of rock up behind him.

"Hey, what gives," Mako annoyingly snapped.

"I congratulate you, young man! Well done," the woman replied in an icy tone that matched her smirk. "You found Candyman Bumi's fifth Golden Ticket."

Mako assumed a defensive stance. "Yeah? So what's it to you?"

"Please allow me to introduce myself," the woman continued. "Lin Rocksworth, president of Rocksworth Candies, Inc."

* * *

**A/N: Mako has found the last Golden Ticket! But...GASP! Lin is none other than Bumi's arch rival Rocksworth! Or is she...?**


	7. A Little Song & Dance

**Author's Note: Mako has been cornered by "Rocksworth"! But she'll be gone soon, and then our firebending hero will express his joy for finding a golden ticket in the only proper way!**

* * *

Mako was completely blindsided. Bumi's fiercest rival was standing across from him; only months ago he had talked about her to Keira, but never did he think he would meet her!

"Rocksworth; what do you want," Mako growled.

"Only a moment of your time," Lin replied.

Mako held the golden ticket tightly in his hands and added, "Well that's too bad! I have nothing to say to you!"

Lin held up her hands in a reassuring gesture. "That's alright! You don't have to talk, just listen. And listen carefully, because I can make you very rich indeed. At this very moment, Candyman Bumi is close to perfecting a fantastic new confectionary invention. He calls it 'The Everlasting Gobstopper'. If he succeeds, he will ruin me for good. So, all I want you to do is get a hold of just one of these so-called Everlasting Gobstoppers and bring it to me so I can figure out its secret formula."

Mako was appalled. Lin Rocksworth was asking him to betray Candyman Bumi based solely on the fact that he had found a golden ticket. He now had a feeling that all the others who had found a ticket had been offered the same thing.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to do your dirty work for you, Rocksworth?"

Lin cracked a sinister grin and answered, "I have fifty thousand yuans that says you will."

Mako's face shifted from irritation to genuine surprise. Lin then pulled out a handful of yuans and thumbed through it.

"That's right; fifty thousand of these! Think about it: a new life for yourself, and for your little orphan friend, a safe and loving home, with good food and comfort for the rest of her childhood."

Mako stammered and shockingly asked, "How do you know so much about me and Keira?!"

"There will come a time when all of your questions will be answered, young man," Lin replied as she placed her hands on his shoulders, which made Mako shift nervously. "Just think about my offer. And if you do decide to go through with it, don't forget the name: Everlasting Gobstopper."

And with that, the earthbender retracted the rocky up cropping and walked off without any further word, leaving Mako as quickly as she stopped him. Mako's face was contorted with irritation; sure, he was tempted at the offer Rocksworth had issued him, but he was the furthest from being vindictive and betraying a good man. He shook his head to himself and continued on his way back to the arena. He wasn't going as fast now, but his excited zeal had returned. After several minutes of running and jogging, Mako made it back to the arena. But he still had to find Keira and Toza. He ended up running to a handful of rooms, until he finally shimmied up the ladder to the loft. When he saw that they were there just relaxing, Mako practically jumped up into the room, surprising them.

"Look you guys! I did it! I found it! The fifth golden ticket is mine," Mako exclaimed loudly.

Both Toza and Keira looked really perplexed, and the waterbender replied, "Mako, what are you trying to pull? There aren't any more golden tickets!"

Mako remembered that since Keira was off of school, she was also off work, too. No wonder she didn't hear the truth.

"No Keira; the last ticket was a fake," Mako explained. "It said so in a special edition of today's paper! I found a yuan in the street, I bought two Bumi Bars and the ticket was inside the second one!"

"Mako, you haven't been drinking any cactus juice, have you," Toza asked seriously.

"Oh for spirits sake," Mako replied with an exasperated smile. "Take a look for yourself, Keira!"

Mako handed the ticket to Keira, who stared at it in awe. She then began reading the text printed on the ticket.

_"Greetings and salutations to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket, from Candyman Bumi! Present this ticket at the factory gates at ten o'clock in the morning on the fourteenth day of April, and do not be late. If you are twelve years old or younger, you may bring with you one member of your own family, but no one else. In your wildest dreams, you cannot imagine the marvelous surprises that await you!"_

Keira practically tackled into Mako, hugging him tightly as she cheered, "Mako, you did find it! I just knew you would!"

"I still can't believe it," Toza remarked, even though he had a grin that said otherwise.

Mako suddenly became a little sullen as he broke off the hug with Keira. "I just wish you could have found it first, Keira. That way, we could both go."

Keira nodded her head in understanding. "I know, Mako. But if I were meant to find that ticket, it would have been me on the street today, not you. You told me once that everything happens for a reason. That golden ticket is yours and yours alone, because like I said before, you deserve it more than anybody."

Mako felt a warm wave of happiness shoot through him. He gazed down at the ticket and noticed his hands were shaking. He then said just as shakily, "I never thought that…I would…I mean…"

But as a familiar song started on the radio, all of Mako's jitters evaporated as he began to sing:

_"I never thought my life could be,  
__Anything but catastrophe!  
__But suddenly I begin to see,  
__A bit of good luck for me…_

_'Cause I've got a golden ticket!  
__I've got a golden twinkle in my eye!"_

Mako slowly began a lively dance as he continued to sing.

_"I never had a chance to shine,  
__Never a happy song to sing;  
__But suddenly half the world is mine!  
__What an amazing thing!_

_'Cause I've got a golden ticket!  
__I've got a golden sun up in the sky!"_

By now, Mako had drawn Keira into dancing, and she began to sing along with him.

_"I never thought I'd see the day,  
__When I would face the world and say,  
__'Good morning! Look at the sun!'  
_

_I never thought that I would be,  
__Slap in the lap of luxury,  
__'Cause I had said, 'It couldn't be done!'_

_But it can be done!_

_I never dreamed that would climb  
__Over the moon in ecstasy  
__But nevertheless, it's there that I'm  
__Shortly about to be!_

_'Cause I've/you've got a golden ticket!  
__I've/you've got a golden chance to make my/your way!_

_And with a golden ticket it's a golden day!"_

Now Keira and Mako were going through their modest closet to find Mako's least ratty clothes. As he donned a newsboy cap, Mako danced over to a window. He opened it and exclaimed, "Good morning! Look at the sun!"

Keira then sang, _"'Cause you had said, 'It couldn't be done'!"_

Mako finally burst back into song, with Keira joining in towards the end:

_"But it can be done!_

_I never dreamed that would climb  
__Over the moon in ecstasy  
__But nevertheless, it's there that I'm  
__Shortly about to be!_

_'Cause I've got a golden ticket!  
__I've/you've got a golden ticket!_

_I've/you've got a golden chance to make my/your way!  
__And with a golden ticket it's a golden day!"_

Just then, Toza had to stop the party. "Hey, hold the phone! This ticket says the fourteenth of April; that's tomorrow!"

"Jumping croc-gators," Keira exclaimed. "Mako, you've got a lot to do to get ready!"

"Before I do, there's something you guys should know," Mako said seriously. "On my way home today, I ran into none other than old lady Rocksworth. Or rather, she cornered me."

Toza's eyes went wide with surprise, and Keira gasped in fright. "What did she want?"

"Apparently, Bumi is about to release a new candy, and Rocksworth wants me to steal one and bring it to her so she can crack its secret formula," Mako explained. "She said she would give me fifty-thousand yuans if I did it."

"You're not actually going to go through with it, are you, Mako," Keira incredulously asked.

"Of course not, Keira," Mako defiantly replied. "There's no way I'm going to betray a good man just to make a quick profit! If Rocksworth wants a Gobstopper, she can try to steal it herself!"

From there up until Mako went to bed, the mood was cheerful around the loft. Mako was eager for the tour, not only because of what he wanted to see inside the factory, but also the chance to see Korra again. It had been a long day that had started out looking so bleak, but by the time Mako's head hit the pillow; he was so tired and happy that sleep came almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N: so the big day is almost upon the golden ticket holders! Coming up next chapter, their mysterious candyman host reveals himself!**


	8. The Candyman Cometh

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait! I was lazy, and then went to Watkins Glen, NY for the NASCAR race weekend! Chase Elliott wins again! But, back to business...after eight long chapters of reading and waiting, Candyman Bumi makes his big entrance!**

* * *

The following morning, a large crowd had gathered outside the gates to the Bumi Chocolate Factory, in some places ten rows deep. They were all crowded in hoping to see Candyman Bumi for the first time in years. Directly across from the gates, a roped-off, red-carpeted path led to where the five golden ticket finders were sitting on an elevated platform, all of them eagerly awaiting to be let inside the factory. A pair of police officers manned the pedestrian door of the gate, standing guard.

Mako and Korra found each other almost immediately, sharing a hug and sitting beside each other up on the platform. They were annoyed at Asami's snootiness about wanting to go in before anyone else, a little disgusted at Bolin's snacking, and amused at Skoochy's mugging for the newsreel camera. Around the same time, Shiro Shinobi was reporting to his radio audience.

"Good morning, Republic City! This is the day! That's right; the historical day on which Candyman Bumi has promised to reopen the gates to his factory and shower gifts on the five lucky golden ticket finders. From all over the world, people have gathered here, waiting for the clock to strike ten, and hopefully catch a glimpse of the legendary confectionary magician, Candyman Bumi!"

Mako and Korra were getting really excited and antsy. The Avatar still couldn't contain her elation for Mako finding a golden ticket. She leaned towards him and exclaimed in a hushed tone, "I still can't believe it, Mako! I mean, you did it! You found a golden ticket, and now we're both going in!"

"All of us are about the meet the greatest candyman of all time," Mako replied happily.

Just then, the clock tower in the factory's square began tolling. The marching band that had been playing a lively tune stopped. The crowd's conversations dwindled down to a series of quiet murmurs. Everyone's attention was focused on a door leading inside the factory. The red carpet had also been rolled out from the gates to the door. Finally, as the clock struck ten, the door opened, and a tall man with a somewhat bushed-up hairdo and matching short beard emerged.

Candyman Bumi was here!

The crowd let out a great cheer for the confectioner. He was dressed in khaki pants, a white dress shirt with a colorful sequin-covered vest, an oversized beige bowtie, and a purple suit jacket with long coattails. Completing the outfit was a brown top hat and a cane. Surprisingly, Bumi appeared to have a limp, and his face had a glum, almost pained expression.

Mako was taken aback. He had heard such mysterious and good things about Bumi, but he wasn't expecting this. Bumi slowly made his way along the red carpet to the front gates. As he got closer, his five golden ticket finders stood up. Bumi got close to the gates and removed his hat. Everyone around had gotten very quiet. They all stood and stared at the candyman. Just then, Bumi's cane got stuck in the brick-paved square. He staggered forward, and paused.

Suddenly, Bumi began to fall forward! But before he could hit the ground, he transitioned the fall into a perfect forward somersault! Bumi then hopped to his feet and flashed a big smile as the crowd went wild.

"Thank you," Bumi said over the raucous cheering. "Thank you very much, everyone! You're all too kind!"

The candyman then turned his gaze to the five golden ticket finders on the platform across from him. "Welcome, my lucky friends! Welcome to my chocolate factory! Would you five please come forward?"

Asami reacted faster than any of the five ticket finders, getting in front and snapped in a snide tone, "Spread out!"

"Ugh," Bolin grumbled. "Rude much!"

"Come on, Mako," Korra excitedly cried as she tugged on his arm. But Mako didn't move fast enough, and Skoochy ended up between the two. As Mako followed everyone else to the gates amongst the cheering crowd, he noticed someone familiar standing close by. It was none other than Lin Rocksworth, flashing a discreet thumbs-up to each of the ticket finders, including Mako. He glanced back, flashing Bumi's rival an indignant look, but quickly put a smile back on as he approached the gates.

Once all of his golden ticket holders were close enough, Bumi cheerfully greeted, "Welcome; it's lovely to have you here! I'm just so happy you could all make it; this is going to be such an exciting day! I really hope you enjoy it…but I'm pretty sure you will. Now, I just need to see your golden tickets!"

Asami stepped forward and introduced herself. "I'm Asami Sato, Bumi!"

"My dear Miss Sato, such a pleasure," Bumi said as he shook her hand. "And I love your outfits! You have so much style!"

"If you ever need any advice, be it business or personal, just call my factory," Asami added with a confident smirk.

Bumi nodded and motioned for his next ticket holder.

"Bolin Gloop, Bumi! Let me just say I am crazy for your confections!"

Bumi chuckled and replied, "Bolin, my dear boy! Good to see you, and in such fine shape, too!"

"Why thank you," Bolin added. "Even a three-time eating champion needs to look his best!"

Bolin moved past and the next ticket holder flashed the gold to Bumi.

"The one and only Avatar Korra," she said. "So, what kind of gum do you have here?"

"Ah, it is such an honor to have the Avatar visit my factory," Bumi said sincerely. "And you're even more charming than I thought you would be!"

As Bumi chatted with Korra, and then Skoochy, Mako began getting more eager. It seemed like he had waited forever for his moment in the sun, but he figured he could wait another minute. Finally, his moment came as Bumi beckoned Mako forward.

"It's great to meet you, Bumi. I'm Mako."

"Well, well, Mr. Mako," Bumi said a quieter yet still joyful tone. "I read all about you in this morning's paper; I'm very happy for you."

Bumi then leaned closer to Mako and, so nobody else could overhear, quietly added, "Out of all of my ticket finders, I think you deserved it the most!"

Bumi then pulled back and vigorously shook Mako's hand. "I'm delighted to have you here, Mr. Mako. And not just you, but all of you! I'm simply overjoyed, enraptured, and entranced! Are we all ready to go inside? Yes? Good; in we go!"

The man door to the factory gates was shut, the band began playing again, and the crowd began cheering again for Bumi and his lucky guests. They entered through the open door, Bumi ushering them inside, striving to be the perfect host. Once all the guests were inside, Bumi turned to the crowd, tipped his hat in thanks, and strode inside, the door closing behind him.

* * *

**A/N: all the golden ticket holders have made it inside Bumi's factory! There's no turning back now...**


	9. Fine Print & Pure Imagination

**Author's Note: "Welcome, foolish kids, to the Bumi Chocolate Factory!" Sorry! Being a bit of a Disney fan, I couldn't help it! Plus, this year marks the 50th anniversary of the opening of "The Haunted Mansion" at Disneyland! But I think that phrase really fits with what is about to transpire inside the walls of Bumi's Chocolate factory...**

* * *

The five ticket finders walked into a room with soft, dim lighting. Directly to the left of the room's doorway was an elevated level with carpeted steps. Sitting on the platform was a small table, which had an inkwell with two feathered quills sitting in it. There was also a curtain hanging on the wall, which was strange because there appeared to be no window behind it. Bumi started talking as he and his party made their way inside.

"Now, any hats, coats, and other unwanted outerwear go over here," Bumi gestured to a far wall with hangers that were painted gold and looked like hands. "But please hurry; we have so much time and so little to see!"

But as everyone began to take off their outerwear, Bumi jumped back in. "Wait a minute! Strike that, reverse it; thank you!"

The five ticket finders continued taking off their outerwear. Korra, being overly eager as usual, asked, "So when do we get our lifetime supply of candy?"

"Relax Korra," Mako said. "You just got here. At least take off your parka first!"

"Boy, these are some weird looking coat hangers," Skoochy remarked as he took off his light jacket. But as Korra and Asami went to hang their own coats, the hand-shaped hangers snagged them right out of their grasp!

The two girls let out shrieks, to which Bumi replied, "Little surprises around every corner, but nothing dangerous! Don't be alarmed, everyone! Now that all of your outer vestments are in _hand_, we can begin!"

At that moment, Mako felt his newsboy cap leave his head. He looked back and saw that one of the hangers had snagged his hat.

_'Okay, I just got here, and already I'm picking up a weird vibe from this place'_, Mako thought to himself.

"But before we begin the tour, I need everyone to take a good look at this," Bumi said as he pointed his cane towards the curtain. He then stepped up onto the platform and drew back the curtain to reveal an enormous legal document. But what was funny about it was that the print started out very bold and got finer and finer until it was practically invisible to the naked eye.

Asami, being familiar with binding legal documents, quickly began skimming through it. "_'Whereas the management cannot be held accountable for any accidents involving loss of life, limb or property. Whereas for damage caused by lightning, earthquakes, floods, fire, frost, or frippery'_…?"

"Accidents," Skoochy asked. "What sort of accidents?"

"I didn't know we had to sign something to take this tour," Bolin said surprised.

"I can't make out what it says at the bottom," Korra moaned as she squinted.

Bumi, however, just continued to grin. He then said, "Miss Sato, you go first. Just sign at the bottom!"

"Hold on a minute," Asami quipped as she stepped up onto the raised level with Bumi. "What is all this, Bumi?"

Bumi shrugged. "Just a standard issue, formal contract."

"Hey, don't lecture me about contracts, Bumi," Asami stated seriously. "I use them myself every day. And I've learned from bitter experience that contracts are strictly for suckers!"

"Perhaps, but you wouldn't begrudge me just a little protection," Bumi parried innocently. "Not even a drop?"

"I don't sign anything without my lawyer being present," Asami defended.

"Rich girl seems to have a point," Korra added. "This does seem pretty shady, Bumi!"

"Well, you can't go in if you don't sign on the bottom line," Bumi said firmly, albeit still smiling. "I'm sorry, but that's just the rules of the house."

"So now you're playing hardball," Asami snapped. "Well, you should know right now that I always get what I want, Bumi!"

With that, Asami snagged one of the quill pens and began swirling her signature. Bumi, however, wasn't fazed by the heiress' outburst.

"Nicely handled, Asami. You're a girl who knows where she's going! Korra, would you care to join in?"

The Avatar eagerly nodded and jumped up to sign her name, too. But Mako was still concerned.

"Whoa, hang on, Bumi! What about the entire fine print down below?"

"Oh, if you have any problems, dial information; thanks for calling," Bumi said kindly, yet evasively. "Skoochy, Bolin, you're next!"

Before Bolin signed, he asked, "Am I safe to assume there's an accident indemnity clause?"

Bumi laughed and replied, "Don't worry, Bolin; never between friends!"

As Skoochy was swirling his signature, he piped up, "You know I saw something like this in a talkie once. This guy signs his wife's insurance policy, and then he gets her bumped off."

To which Bumi commented, "Very clever."

Suddenly, Mako realized he was only one who had yet to sign the contract. Korra elbowed him playfully and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for, Mako? Sign away!"

The firebender sighed and replied, "I might as well; I almost have literally nothing to lose."

Once Mako had put pen to paper, Bumi got excited. "Everyone has signed? Yes! Excellent; on we go!"

Bumi then led the five ticket finders over to an ornate metal and frosted glass door. The knob doubled as a combination lock to open it.

"Now let's see," Bumi said as he tried to remember the pass code. "Ah yes, ninety-nine, 44; one hundred percent pure!"

The door opened to show a small room with a trippy black and white paint scheme. Bumi then turned to his guests and added, "Just through the other door, please!"

But as everyone rushed in, they found the room was much smaller than they realized. The room only seemed big enough for everyone, but with all of them searching for this next door, it felt even more cramped.

"Uh, Bumi; I think you made a mistake here," Asami moaned.

"Hey, there is no other door," Skoochy exclaimed. "There's no way out!"

Bumi looked genuinely perplexed. "Well, I know there's a door around here somewhere!"

The candyman began thumping on the walls trying to find this next door, all while accidently stepping on toes and pushing around his guests.

"OW! Just find this door and get us out of here," Korra yelled.

"Is this some kind of trick, Bumi," Asami snapped.

Bolin then yelled, "OW! Bumi, we're all getting squashed in here!"

But the candyman paused and said, "Is that my soul that calls my name?"

Everyone was getting frustrated, and Asami let everyone know how much by screeching, "Let me out or I'll scream!"

"Yeah Bumi," Mako added. "Why did you even bring us in this room?"

"Uh, excuse me, folks," Bumi said as he continued to search for the hidden door. "But the Q & A session will come at the end of the tour! We must press on; come along, people! AH! Here we are!"

Everyone turned to see Bumi had stopped at the same door they had entered through!

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Bumi! That's the way we came in here," Korra sniped.

Again, Bumi's look of surprise seemed genuine. "It is? Are you sure?"

"Uh, we just came through there, so yeah," Asami said snidely.

"Huh! How do you like that," Bumi lamented as he leaned against the door, which opened under his weight. But everyone let out surprised murmurs as they saw the door now led to a new hallway with multiple doors on both sides and one down at the end.

"What is this place, Bumi," Asami demanded. "Some sort of funhouse?"

Bumi stopped his walk into the hallway, glanced back and asked smugly, "Why, you having fun?"

"I've had enough of this," Skoochy proclaimed. "I'm not going any further!"

"Yeah, I don't know about you, Mako, but I'm getting out of here," Korra said to her pen pal.

But Bumi laughed at the Avatar's statement and replied, "Oh, you can't get out by going backwards! You have to come forwards in order to go back; best if we all press on!"

"Hey, is it just me, or the room getting smaller," Mako remarked as the ceiling got closer to his head.

Skoochy added, "More like Bumi is getting bigger!"

"Hey, if this is a chocolate factory, where's all the chocolate," Bolin asked.

Korra scoffed and said, "I'm starting to doubt if there is any!"

"I'm starting to doubt if any of us are going to get out of here alive," Asami added nervously, to which Bumi laughed.

"Oh Miss Sato, you should never, ever doubt what no-one is certain of!"

Everyone looked at the door that Bumi had stopped at. It was very small, and the chances of anyone getting through were slim to none.

"You're not planning on squeezing me through that tiny door, are you," Bolin asked skeptically.

"You're off your rocker, Bumi," Asami threw in. "Nobody can get through there!"

But Bumi's face was still turned up in an eager grin. "My friends, you are about to enter the nerve center, the very brains of the entire Bumi factory. On the other side of this door, all of my dreams become a reality! And some of my realities become dreams! And almost everything inside this room is eatable; edible! I mean, you can literally eat almost everything!"

"What are you waiting for, Bumi," Bolin said excitedly. "Let us in! I'm starving!"

"Now don't get overzealous," Bumi reassured the earthbender. "Don't lose your head, Bolin! We certainly wouldn't want anybody to lose that; yet!"

Bumi opened a panel on the door to reveal a small musical keyboard. "Okay, the combination…interestingly, this here is a musical lock!"

Bumi played a quick little ditty, to which Skoochy replied, "Catchy tune!"

"And now," Bumi added. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you, the Chocolate Room!"

The door, which seemed so small, now appeared much bigger as it opened. As everyone stepped out, the five golden ticket finders were amazed and astounded at the sight before them. The Chocolate Room was a colorful array of candy-growing plants and flowers stretching to all corners. A flowing brown river ran right through the room, along with a waterfall. Mako was practically speechless as he looked around. Then Bumi said, "Hold your breath, make wish, count to three…"

And then, as he led his party down the staircase to the bottom level, the candyman began to sing:

_"Come with me,  
__And you'll be,  
__In a world of pure imagination!_

_Take a look, and you'll see  
__Into your imagination!  
__  
We'll begin with a spin,  
__Traveling in the world of my creation!  
__What we'll see will defy explanation!_

_If you want to view paradise,  
__Simply look around and view it!  
__Anything you want to do it,  
__Want to change the world?_

_There's nothing to it!"_

During his song, Bumi kept his party back, not letting them get ahead of him or too eager, much to the chagrin of Korra and Asami, who were shoving each other half of the way down. Finally, as they reached the bottom, Bumi held out his hands for a moment, and then, with a smile, waved the lucky kids through.

"Hurry up, Mako," Korra exclaimed as she grabbed Mako's hand and pulled him off to a certain part of the room, while everyone else did the same. Bumi just grinned as he continued with his song.

_"There is no life I know,  
__To compare with pure imagination!  
__Living there, you'll be free,  
__If you truly wish to be!"_

True to Bumi's word, practically everything in the room was edible. Mako found a tree growing long candy canes, while Korra used her airbending to jump up and snag a big gummy bear hanging off another tree. Asami was trying to crack open a chocolate-filled pumpkin, and was successful after a brief struggle. Skoochy was trying to reach a tree branch carrying round colorful pods, and Bumi helped him with a poke of his cane, breaking open one of the pods and spilling jelly beans everywhere. And Bolin found vines that grew the longest strings of licorice anybody had ever seen.

Bumi, meanwhile, kept to himself, kicking the lightweight, yet tough chocolate pumpkins around his Chocolate Room and continuing with his song.

_"If you want to view paradise,  
__Simply look around and view it!  
__Anything you want to do it,  
__Want to change the world?_

_There's nothing to it!"_

Bumi finally sat down to rest amongst some flowers that looked like teacups. He picked one and slowly sipped from it as he finished his song.

_"There is no life I know,  
__To compare with pure imagination!  
__Living there, you'll be free,  
__If you truly wish to be!"_

Bumi then finished his tea, paused to look at the flower, and promptly took a bite of it! Just then, Bolin's voice drew Bumi back to his feet.

"Ick! That is one disgusting, dirty stream," the earthbender remarked.

Asami agreed and added, "Well, every industry comes with industrial waste! I'm afraid you've ruined your watershed, Bumi! It's polluted!"

"Uh, it's chocolate," Bumi corrected with a grin. "Why do you think I call this the Chocolate Room?"

* * *

**A/N: we've finally made it inside the chocolate factory! In the next chapter, we'll meet Bumi's diminutive workforce, and Bolin gets more chocolate than he expected!**


	10. Taking The Plunge

**Author's Note: so now the fun begins as we meet the Oompa-Loompas, and the herd of golden ticket finders starts to thin!**

* * *

Bolin looked like his brain had short-circuited, and Asami gasped, "Wait, that's chocolate?!"

"That is chocolate," Mako echoed with impressiveness as he took a deep sniff.

Korra was amazed, too. "Wow, a chocolate river? That's the most incredible thing I've ever seen!"

"My factory produces ten thousand gallons per hour," Bumi said proudly. "Oh, and check out my waterfall! That's actually the most important feature of the river; because it's mixing my chocolate! It actually churns the chocolate! In fact, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall!"

Bumi then beckoned everyone closer to him, and added in a stage whisper, "But it's the only way if you want it just right!"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Skoochy caught movement on the other side of the river. He immediately called out his discovery to the others. "Hey guys! Look over there across the river! They're little men!"

Sure enough, six to eight pint-sized men were working on the opposite shore of the river. They had frizzed up green hair, orange faces, and were wearing candy-striped coveralls. They were bringing out sacks of sugar and assembling a flowing gutter system.

"Jumping croc-gators," Mako exclaimed. "Now I'll know what to tell Keira when she asks who makes the chocolate!"

Asami looked a little flummoxed. "Huh…I've never seen anybody with an orange face before. They're really funny looking fellows."

"What are they doing, Bumi," Skoochy asked.

Bumi happily replied, "It's creaming and sugaring time! Every so often, the chocolate needs cream and sugar to retain its rich flavor, so my Oompa-Loompas give the chocolate a good shot of both!"

Everyone exclaimed, "OOMPA-LOOMPAS?!"

"Yes, my factory workers," Bumi explained. "Immigrated from Loompaland!"

"Loompaland," Korra asked incredulously. "Are you serious? There's no such place!"

"Well how can you be so sure," Bumi asked kindly, not insulted by Korra's outburst.

Korra crossed her arms and replied, "Bumi, I'm the Avatar, remember? Part of my job is to travel the world and ensure there is peace. If there is a place called Loompaland, I'm pretty sure I would have visited it!"

"Well, if you visited it, then you must know all about it," Bumi continued with a changing tone. "And what a terrible country it is. Nothing but desolate wastelands and fearsome beasts! And the poor Oompa-Loompas, who are so small and helpless, they would be gobbled up, right and left! A whangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and have no remorse! So when I found them and learned of their plight, I suggested that they come live with me in peace and safety. Away from all the whangdoodles, and hornswogglers, snozzwhangers, and those rotten vermiciouskinids!"

Everyone appeared dumbfounded at Bumi's explanation, and Korra added, "Snozzwhangers; seriously? _Vermiciouskinids_? Are you putting cactus juice in your chocolate, too?"

"I'm sorry, Korra," Bumi apologized. "But any and all questions that you may have must be submitted in writing. And so with the greatest of secrecy, I transported the entire population of Oompa-Loompas right here to my factory!"

"Say Bumi, any chance you might let me hire one of your Oompa-Loompas," Asami asked eagerly. "I could use a new personal assistant, and if he's good enough, I might be able to hire more for more general work around my own factory! I mean…"

Asami rambled on about her own company, which was pretty annoying, but only Korra was irritated enough to speak up and snap, "Can it, you nit!"

The two girls gave a leering glare to each other in silence, which was broken again by Bolin.

"Mmm! Oh this stuff is terrific!"

"Hey guys, check out Bolin," Skoochy said with a laugh. The earthbender was on his knees drinking from the chocolate river!

"Don't worry, Skoochy," Mako said. "Even with his appetite, he can't drink the whole thing!"

Bumi looked alarmed. "Oh! Bolin, could you please not do that?! My chocolate must remain untouched by human hands!"

But the earthbender was enjoying the chocolate river so much, that Bumi's pleas fell on deaf ears. But the candyman continued, "Bolin, please! Stop! You're contaminating my entire river!"

Suddenly, with a yelp and a splash, Bolin lost his balance and fell head first into the cocoa drink!

"Man overboard," Skoochy exclaimed.

Bolin resurfaced and tried to stay afloat in the chocolate that he had been drinking. Bumi, meanwhile, seemingly ignoring Bolin's calls for help, lamented over his chocolate river.

"MY CHOCOLATE! My beautiful chocolate river! It's ruined!"

"Don't just stand there," Asami gestured to Bolin. "Do something!"

Bumi looked back at Asami, and in an aloof tone, said aloud, "Help…police…murder!"

Mako fished out an oversized lollipop and held it out over to Bolin. "Bolin, grab this!"

The earthbender briefly snagged the sucker, but then went back under!

"Wait, what's happening to him," Skoochy asked nervously.

"Spirits," Asami gasped in fright. "It looks like he's drowning!"

Korra took a waterbending stance and tried to will the chocolate to bring Bolin out, but with no success.

"The chocolate may be liquid, but I can't bend it," the Avatar groaned. "It's too thick! That's it; I'm going in after him!"

"No Korra," Bumi said warningly. "If you jump in that, you'll be in the same boat as Bolin! Or, lack thereof… Besides, I'm afraid it's too late."

"What do mean it's too late," Mako yelled, fearing the worst.

"Well, he's had it now, the suction has got him," Bumi explained as he began munching on one of his candy bars.

"How much longer is he going to stay down, Bumi? And what do you mean by suction," Asami asked.

"Mm…watch the pipe," Bumi added as he gestured to a large glass pipe across the river. It was drawing chocolate from the river and taking it to another part of the factory.

"It's obvious the guy can't swim," Korra remarked nervously.

Bumi shrugged and replied, "Well, there's no better time to learn."

"Hey, there's his coat going up the pipe," Skoochy pointed out. "You better call a plumber, Bumi!"

The partially obscured Bolin went further up the pipe, but then slowed and stopped.

"I think he's stuck in the pipe, Bumi," Asami surmised. "It's his stomach that's done it!"

Everyone could now see Bolin, who cried out for help, the glass walls of the pipe muffling his voice.

"He's blocking all the chocolate," Korra said. "Is there _anything_ we can do?"

"Oh, the pressure should be able to get him out," Bumi explained. "Terrific pressure is building up behind the clog. Oh boy, the suspense is terrible! I hope it will last."

Suddenly, true to Bumi's word, Bolin shot up the pipe like a cannonball and out of sight!

"He's gone," Asami cried. "He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible Miss Sato," Bumi stated. "That's absurd; completely unfathomable!"

"Why?!"

"Because that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room," Bumi explained hurriedly. "It goes to the fudge room!"

Bumi then fished out a penny whistle, and played a quick tune. It must have been a summoning tune, because an Oompa-Loompa quickly appeared near the group, waiting for orders.

"Run down to the fudge room, and start poking around the chocolate mixing vat for our earthbending friend," Bumi told his pint-sized worker. "But look sharp, or the boy is liable to get poured into the boiler!"

"You got it, boss," the Oompa-Loompa replied in a deep, yet squeaky voice.

"Bolin's going to be boiled alive," Mako asked fearfully.

"There's a wire cage trap that will stop any impurities from entering the fudge boiler," Bumi reassured the firebender. "Bolin should be fine, just in need of a good bath once we get him out!"

Just then, the Oompa-Loompas began singing as they finished their creaming and sugaring session.

_"Oompa Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-do  
__I've got a perfect puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-dee  
__If you are wise, you'll listen to me._

_What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
__Eating as much as an elephant eats?  
__What are you at getting terribly fat?  
__What do you think will come of that?_

_I don't like the look of it!_

_Oompa-Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-da  
__If you're not greedy you will go far._

_You will live in happiness too,  
__Like the Oompa-Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-do!_

_Doompa-dee-do!"_

The Oompa-Loompas retreated into a hidden door that resembled part of the rocky wall. Everyone was flummoxed by the brief song, and Korra piped up, "Hey, is this a chocolate factory or a music hall, Bumi?"

But the candyman seemed to evade the question by replying, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we will be going on a wondrous little boat ride! Please join me on the _S.S. Bumitainia_!"

Just then, a small, yet beautiful paddle boat emerged from a tunnel on one side of the room, making its way down the chocolate river! The big paddle wheel in back was operated by four Oompa-Loompas, while another one upfront manned the helm. It was carefully stopped near Bumi and his guests, who were in awe of the vessel.

"Wow! That is the neatest boat I've ever seen," Korra remarked.

Mako agreed. "Yeah, almost looks good enough to eat!"

Bumi simply beamed like a proud papa. "A great man once said, '_All I ask is a tall ship and a star to sail her by'_! All aboard, everyone!"

"Ladies first," Asami said somewhat snootily as she got on board.

Korra stifled a laugh when Mako grumbled, "If she's a lady, then I'm a vermiciouskinid!"

Everyone else got on board, but before they casted off, Asami asked, "You're certain this thing will float, Bumi?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Miss Sato," Bumi said kindly. "I always take good care of my guests!"

"Yeah, you took really good care of Bolin," Korra threw in snidely.

"Alright, everyone take your seats," Bumi said as he plopped in his own next to the Oompa-Loompa helmsman. "I have a feeling you're going to love this; just love it!"

* * *

**A/N: in response to Bumi's remarks at the end, "Yeah right!"**


	11. The Wonderous(?) Boat Ride

**Author's Note: so last time, Bolin was the first to go! Whether or not he makes it out okay remains to be seen, but right now, the rest of the tour carries on, into a swirling vortex of terror!**

* * *

The helmsman rang the boat's bell, signaling to the oarsmen that they were ready to go. The boat slowly began moving again, sailing down the chocolate river through the Chocolate Room. Mako may have only been here a short while, but he was already enthralled by everything he had seen so far. The Chocolate Room was like something out of a dream, what with all its edible objects. And despite being scared by what happened to Bolin, Mako felt the happiest he had been in a long time.

"Isn't all of this amazing, Mako," Korra asked as she sat beside him.

"Not what I expected to see inside a chocolate factory," Mako remarked. "But you're right; it _is_ amazing!"

Korra reached over and took Mako's hand, to which the firebender simply grinned. He knew Korra was infatuated with him, and he did have a bit of a crush on her as well, but this wasn't the time or place to make such proclamations.

It didn't help that Asami was still rambling on about what she had and what she wanted. "I'd really love a boat like this! A beautiful paddle to take out on the harbor during the night, that's what I'd want!"

Korra leaned toward Mako and whispered smugly, "What she really wants is a kick in the pants!"

Mako stifled back a laugh. Korra was a great friend to have, and even though he and she never had much face time, they learned so much about each other in their letters that they wrote to each other.

"Uh, Bumi," Skoochy asked nauseously. "What if one of us gets seasick?"

Bumi dug in his pocket and pulled a candy shaped like a gumdrop. "Try one of these!"

"What is it?"

"I call them 'Rainbow Drops'", Bumi explained. "Suck on them and you can spit in seven different colors!"

"Oh that's awesome," Skoochy remarked. But Mako, Korra, and especially Asami looked disgusted. Bumi simply grinned as he faced his party. Suddenly, Mako's face scrunched in confusion. Up ahead, the chocolate river was winding towards another tunnel leading out of the Chocolate Room. And the boat wasn't stopping!

"Wait a minute," the firebender asked Bumi. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't like the looks of that tunnel," Asami added after she noticed it, too. "Hey candyman, I want off!"

But again, Bumi appeared oblivious to his guests' words. He ordered to the oarsmen, "Full speed ahead please, gentlemen! Just like my navy buddies and I used to say, 'around the world and home again; that's the sailor's way!'"

The tunnel was indeed dark, and with the boat going faster and faster, everyone thought they were in big trouble.

"Bumi, do me a favor," Asami asked nervously. "Tell your boys to slow their paddling!"

"Yeah, Bumi," Skoochy yelled out. "We're going way too fast; we'll sink and end up like Bolin!"

But Bumi continued to urge his oarsmen to paddle as fast as they could. By now, there where multi-colored lights, flashing everywhere inside the tunnel. It seemed the candyman was enjoying this.

"What is this, a freak-out," Korra demanded.

"This isn't funny anymore, Bumi," Asami snapped. "I mean, you can't possibly see where you're going!"

"You're right, I can't," Bumi said truthfully.

Korra turned to Mako with a bit of fear in her eyes. "Don't you think this is really strange, Mako?"

"It may be strange, Korra," Mako agreed with a smile. "But I think its fun, too! It's like a ride at an amusement park!"

But Mako's opinion quickly changed when scary images started appearing on the walls of the tunnels. Everything from creepy crawling creatures to mythical monsters whizzed past.

"Oh boy," Skoochy said clutching his stomach. "I'm going to need more of those Rainbow Drops, Bumi!"

"I can take a joke, but this is going too far," Asami added frantically.

Korra leaned forward and hollered, "Tell your little captain to turn us around, Bumi!"

But when the image of Lin Rocksworth appeared, Mako really jumped. Korra then turned to him and asked, "Was that…?"

"It couldn't be," he replied fearfully. Everyone was becoming disgusted and afraid, letting out shouts and squeals of fright. But the cries stopped when Bumi started reciting a strange poem.

_"There's no earthly way of knowing,_

_Which direction we are going!_

_There's no knowing where we're rowing,_

_Or which way the river's flowing!_

_Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane a-blowing?"_

Bumi suddenly let out a short, "AGH!"

Everyone had tensed up. Korra was clutching Mako's left arm, while he had his right hand grab her left. Both Skoochy and Asami were nearly in each other's arms in fright. Finally, Bumi continued with his poem, his voice growing louder with each line.

_"Not a speck of light is showing,_

_So the danger must be growing._

_Are the fires of the underworld a-glowing?_

_Is the grizzly reaper lowing?_

_YES!_

_THE DANGER MUST GROWING,_

_FOR THE ROWERS KEEP ON ROWING!_

**_AND THEY'RE CERTAINLY NOT SHOWING,_**

**_ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!_**_"_

The candyman let out an unearthly howl, which freaked out everyone. Korra was certain Bumi had gone insane, Mako was shaking in his shoes, but Asami was the most petrified. The young heiress screeched out in fright, "SOMEBODY, MAKE HIM STOP!"

Having lived in the face of fear and danger during his years on the street, Mako overcame his fright, and yelled to the candyman in determination, "BUMI! THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!"

It seemed to shake Bumi out of his loopy, delirious state, because he replied, "Humph! You're quite right, Mister Mako!"

Bumi then hollered to his Oompa-Loompa oarsmen, "GENTLEMEN! STOP THE BOAT!"

* * *

Everything suddenly went black, darker than pitch. Everyone felt the boat lurch forward and jolt to a halt. A few seconds later, a pair of bright lights lit up to the right of them, showing a small pier with two doors going out of the tunnel.

"And, we've arrived," Bumi said proudly.

"Uh, where exactly," Skoochy asked sickly.

Bumi continued happily, "Here, of course. A small step for mankind, but a giant step for us! ALL ASHORE!"

"Get me off this crate," Korra yelped as she practically scrambled over Mako in her haste to get off.

Skoochy claimed to everyone, "Now I know why they don't show stuff like that in talkies."

"I just hope I don't get nightmares because of all that," Mako agreed. But Asami looked awfully shaken. She slowly made her way to the pier, and just before getting off, she said, "Okay, I changed my mind. I do NOT want a boat like this!"

One of the two doorways had a steel door and led to a room called Storage Room #54 which contained:

"Dairy cream, whipped cream," Korra read the sign aloud.

"Coffee cream, vanilla cream," Mako added. But the two pen pals looked confused at the last kind of cream. They turned to each other and both asked, "_Hair cream_?"

The Avatar then turned to Bumi and asked, "What do you need hair cream for in a chocolate factory?"

"Easy; to lock in moisture," Bumi said with a laugh. He then turned to the other doorway, which had double doors and a sign on them that said:

**INVENTING ROOM**

**DANGER**

**KEEP OUT**

**NOTICE! ****_ONLY_**** AUTHORIZED OOMPA-LOOMPAS ADMITTED!**

"And now my friends," Bumi continued. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the most peculiar and most secret room of my entire factory! This is the Inventing Room!"

Bumi unlocked the door, and everyone began to move forward. But the candyman stopped them by holding up his cane. His face had a serious look.

"Now remember, while we're in here, I want there to be no messing about. That means no touching, no tasting, and no telling!"

"No telling what, exactly," Mako asked.

"You'll see," Bumi explained. "All of my most top secret inventions are bubbling and simmering in here. Old lady Rocksworth would give up her false teeth to get inside for just five minutes! So nobody touch a thing!"

* * *

**A/N: everybody makes it through the river boat ride! But can the same be said for the next room?**


	12. The Inventing Room

**Author's Note: we now step inside a room full of secrets, experiments, and one iconic candy that is the target of Bumi's greatest rival!**

* * *

Upon entering, everyone was surprised. The Inventing Room had the overtones of a laboratory and a scrap yard. There were rusted pieces of Satomobiles, large cauldron-like vats with strange liquids, old raggedy clothes, and Oompa-Loompas all over. One of them was standing on a ladder beneath a rotating disc that held multiple liquids of various colors. He was waiting for the right liquid to come around so he could dispense it into a bottle.

There was also a pink steam blower that made various musical notes when it puffed. And the sound of machines chugging out filled the room.

Mako was perplexed at what he saw. "The Inventing Room seems more like a Fire Nation sauna to me."

"And even if Rocksworth did get in here, she would never be able to find anything," Asami agreed.

Bumi simply took the comments in stride and began working with a beaker set, adding different candy flavor shots to each other.

"So what's with the mess," Korra asked. "Do you have a trash strike going on in here, Bumi?"

"Yeah," Skoochy added. "Don't you have a cleaning crew come through here at night?"

"And shouldn't you be wearing rubber gloves," Asami uneasily threw in. "You'll have health inspectors after you if you're not careful!"

"Invention, my dear friends," Bumi explained. "…is a labor of love. It's ninety-three percent perspiration, 6% electricity, 4% evaporation, and 2% butterscotch ripple!"

"Wait, that's one hundred and five percent! How's that possible," Asami pondered.

Bumi simply shrugged and gulped down what he had mixed together. He smacked his lips in thought.

"Any good," Skoochy asked.

Bumi paused and responded in a higher tone, "Yes!"

The candyman then made his way over to a vat brewing with bubbles and steam. He dug into a box full of old trinkets and pulled out an alarm clock. He then turned back to his party.

"Time is a very precious thing, kids! Don't ever waste it," Bumi stated before tossing the alarm clock right into the bubbling vat, which let out a muffled ringing. The four remaining golden ticket finders were even more surprised now.

"Okay, does anybody else here think this guy is absolutely bonkers," Asami asked in a hushed tone to the other three. They did look flummoxed, but only Mako voiced his opinion.

"So? Just because he's bonkers doesn't make it bad," the firebender replied. "Skoochy! What are you doing?"

The youngest of the kids had just tasted a candy that appeared to be a mix between chocolate and taffy. He simply let out a small happy, "Yum!"

Bumi, meanwhile, had hopped onto a stationary bicycle that had the rear wheel removed and was now churning a white, creamy substance. He was singing a little song when he was interrupted by a small BANG! Skoochy had stumbled backward, knocking over a rack of pots and pans, and landing on top of them.

"Skoochy! You okay," Mako exclaimed as he rushed over.

Bumi simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I told you not to, silly boy…"

Skoochy coughed and let out a breath of steam! He then muttered, "Wow; that is great stuff…"

Bumi stepped off the bike and explained, "That's Exploding Candy for your Enemies. A great idea, but not ready yet, however. It's actually still too weak! It needs more gelignite!"

The four kids looked at each other in shock. How could Bumi say it was too weak after what it did to Skoochy? Then, things got even odder. Bumi had stopped at another vat that was nearly bubbling as much as it was steaming. He dipped a finger in and took a quick taste, then moved to a pile of clothing. He moved around some articles until he found a pair of old shoes, and promptly dropped them into the vat!

"Good grief," Korra gasped. "What were those for?"

Bumi smiled and replied, "Just gives it a little kick!"

Mako couldn't help but shake his head in bewilderment at the pun and say, "That was bad!"

Just then, Asami spotted two identical vats sitting side by side. One was labeled butterscotch, while the other was labeled butter gin!

"Bumi, a private word with you, please," the heiress piped up. Bumi came over while the others looked around. Asami then continued in a hushed tone, "Butterscotch and butter gin; you running a sort of side business in here, too?"

"Hey, candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker," Bumi answered with a laugh.

Bumi moved on over to where the rest of his tour was standing. He dipped a hand into yet another vat, but quickly pulled it out, yelling, "AGH!"

"Is it too hot for you, Bumi," Korra asked smartly.

"No, too cold," Bumi said with a shiver. He pulled an old sweater out of another pile of old clothes, tossed it into the vat, and began stirring with an oversized wooden ladle. "Way too cold!"

While this was happening, Mako noticed a machine that was completely covered in fabrics of different colors. Despite having the words "Keep Out" printed on it, Mako's curiosity got the better of him. He slowly pulled back a bit of the fabric, but before he could get a good look, a serious of deep, buzzing noises drove him back.

Bumi jumped at the noise and turned towards Mako. He let out a frightened shout. "NO! Don't; please! Oh dear! Forgive me, Mister Mako, but no one must look under there!"

The candyman then walked over and explained. "This right here is the most top secret machine in my entire factory. It promises to be the one that will rattle old lady Rocksworth to her core!"

"Why," Mako asked as the others gathered around. "What does it do, exactly?"

Bumi simply grinned and asked, "Would you all like to see?"

Everyone voiced their affirmation, and after a brief pause, Bumi slapped a button, starting up the machine. It began moving underneath the fabrics, letting out various weird noises. On a conveyor belt, several pieces of palm-sized candy was being spewed out and moved toward a metal container for storage. The candy was multi-colored, and appeared to be gumdrops stuck together to form a star-like shape. After a few seconds, Bumi stopped the machine.

Everyone stilled looked confused, and Mako asked, "Well, what does it do? What are those things?"

"Can't you see," Bumi asked cheerily as he picked one up. "This is my latest crowning achievement in candy-making! This is the Everlasting Gobstopper!"

Everyone's eyes went wide, and they became remarkably still. This was the candy Rocksworth wanted them to snag.

"Did you say Everlasting Gobstopper," Korra asked excitedly, with Bumi mouthing the candy's name when she said it.

"That's right, Avatar," Bumi elaborated. "It's for children who are given very little pocket money. You can practically suck on it forever!"

"I want an Everlasting Gobstopper," Asami demanded eagerly as she jumped forward.

"Me too," Korra added.

"Me three," Skoochy asked too.

Mako couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Did all of them really want to betray Bumi just to make some fast cash? But the candyman simply carried on with his explanation like he hadn't heard them.

"It's just a fantastic invention! One that will revolutionize the whole industry! I mean, you can suck them and suck them and suck them, and they will never get any smaller; never!"

Bumi paused and pondered his own words for a moment. "At least, I don't think they do. A few more tests, then I'll know for sure!"

"So how do you make them," Skoochy piped up.

Bumi paused again, and while pointing to his right ear, said evasively, "I'm a trifle deaf in this ear; speak up a little louder next time. Now then, who here wanted an Everlasting Gobstopper?"

The three in front of Mako all held out their hands and voiced their affirmations, and surprisingly, so did Mako. Bumi was about to hand them out, but hesitated. His face took a very serious turn, and what he said next matched his look.

"I can only give them to you if you all solemnly swear to keep them to yourselves; and never ever show them to another living soul, as long as you all shall live. Do we have an accord?"

Everyone said, "Agreed!"

But everyone else failed to notice that Asami had crossed her fingers behind her back. She knew Rocksworth's offer was simply too good to pass up.

"Excellent," Bumi replied. "One for Miss Sato, one for our Avatar, and one for the little man!"

"Hey, what about Mako," Korra said, coming to defense of her pen pal.

She and Mako shared a grin as Bumi handed out one more Gobstopper and added, "And one for Mister Mako, as well!"

But then, Asami's attitude reared its ugly head again. "Hey, it looks like Korra got two! I want another one!"

"Stop squawking, you twit," Korra snapped as she showed the heiress that she really did have only one.

Bumi was getting fed up with Asami's bickering as well and he said in loud and firm voice, "Everybody has received one! And one is enough for anybody! Now, _come along_."

* * *

**A/N: so now the remainder of the tour gets their Gobstoppers, and we're about to leave the room, but unfortunately before we do, somebody else will experience the hidden dangers of the chocolate factory...**


	13. Extreme Makeover: Blueberry Edition

**Author's Note: as I mentioned before, somebody else would depart the tour of the chocolate factory before they left the Inventing Room. Any guesses who?**

* * *

Bumi stepped away from the Gobstopper machine, and led his party over to another machine in a corner near the double-door exit of the Inventing Room. It had dozens of movable parts, tubes, dispensers, and other pieces.

"Now if you all would please follow me over here, I have something rather special to show you," Bumi said excitedly.

Everyone looked up, down, and all around the machine. Korra piped up, "Well, it certainly _looks_ special."

"Let's just hope Asami doesn't want one," Mako muttered to Korra in her ear, which made the Avatar stifle back a laugh.

"Wow! This is some contraption," Skoochy heartily exclaimed.

"Isn't she delicious," Bumi asked rhetorically. "She's my revolutionary, non-pollutionary mechanical wonder! Now then, button, button, who's got the button?"

Mako tapped Bumi's shoulder and pointed to a series of buttons located on the far side of the machine, partially out of view. "It's right over there."

Bumi walked to where Mako had gestured and asked, "This one here?"

Mako nodded, and Bumi pushed said button. The machine jumped to life, and all the bowls, arms, and other things began moving. One of them added sugar to one of the bowls, which Asami had to be careful of. Another device was squishing tomatoes, which Korra had airbended up to eye level to get a better look.

Meanwhile, Bumi was simply beaming with sparkles in his eyes. He seemed be in awe of his own machinery, and it was clear to any of them that Bumi took great pride and joy in his work. He then proclaimed to his party as they continued to watch the machine in action.

"What you are witnessing, my dear friends, is the most phenomenal miracle in the history of candy-making! This is the creation of a confectionary giant!"

There was also a pair of boxing gloves pounding some sort of dough, and a complete honeybee hive that procured honey for whatever the machine was creating. At last, a small strip of something dropped into a glass dispenser on the side of the machine, which Bumi then turned off.

The candyman retrieved the mystery strip and held it up triumphantly. "Shing, sparkle sparkle!"

"Wait, after everything we just saw, you mean that's it," Asami asked indignantly.

"Miss Sato, do you even know what _it_ is," Bumi said excitedly.

"By gum, its gum," Korra answered just as joyfully.

"Oh, but it's so much more," Bumi eagerly explained. "This is a stick of the most amazing, fabulous, and sensational gum in the whole universe! Know why, know why?!"

He paused, and everyone waited for a moment, until Skoochy finally asked, "Why?"

"Well, why didn't you just ask," Bumi questioned. "This little piece of gum contains the flavors of a full three-course dinner!"

"Now that sounds like my kind of gum," Korra remarked.

"Oh baloney," Asami shot down.

"No," Bumi corrected the heiress as he turned towards her. "Roast beef actually, but I haven't gotten it quite right yet."

Korra, however, had already decided that she both wanted and needed to try this new gum. With Bumi's gaze focused on Asami, Korra snatched the gum away and proudly responded, "I don't care!"

Bumi's head snapped around fast and he shot Korra a warning look. "OH! I wouldn't do that, Korra! I really wouldn't!"

"Oh please," Korra continued as she un-wrapped the new piece of gum; she also spit out her record-breaking piece of gum that she had been chomping on like it was now meaningless to her. "So long as its gum, then that's for me!"

Mako then took Korra by her shoulders, and tried to get her to not go through with it. "Korra, please don't do anything brash! I don't want to have to write to your parents with bad news about you!"

But Korra remained undeterred as she pushed Mako off. She simply scoffed and added with a grin, "Mako, I'm both the Avatar and the world record holder in chewing gum! I'm not afraid of anything!"

Feeling like she had proven her point, Korra popped the piece of gum in her mouth, and her expert jaws immediately went to work. Seeing that she was going through with it, the trio of Mako, Asami, and Skoochy focused on Korra. Skoochy then asked, "So what's it taste like?"

Korra had walked over in front of the double-door exit, but then turned back to the others, her eyes wide in wonder.

"Madness," Korra remarked. "It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy, and I can actually feel it running down my throat! This is delicious!"

Mako breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that the gum was free of defects, after all. Bumi however, was still muttering half-hearted pleas for Korra to cease and desist. His voice sounded defeated as he fake-pled, "Stop…don't!"

But again, his warnings fell on deaf ears as Korra began chewing faster and praising, "What are you so worried about, Bumi? This gum is working wonderfully!"

Skoochy looked to Mako and asked, "Is Korra always like this?"

"More than you know, Skoochy," the firebender replied. "Korra has always done things her own way; sometimes it works. Other times, she's claimed it's blown up in her face. Let's just hope this doesn't go the way of the latter."

But Mako's worries were gradually fading as he continued to watch Korra as she zestfully described the gum's flavors. She exclaimed, "Hey, now the second course is coming up! Roast beef and a baked potato; YUM!"

Aside from Bumi, everyone seemed enthralled about the gum, especially Korra, whose grinning jaws were smacking loudly up and down at a furious pace. Feeling more at ease, Mako smugly asked, "Well, since its flavor is a three-course dinner, you still have room for dessert, Korra?"

The Avatar grinned and replied, "Dessert? You bet, Mako! Here it comes…! Oh my goodness! Blueberry pie and ice cream! It's…it's perfect! It's the most marvelous blueberry pie I've ever tasted!"

But then, suddenly, something went terribly wrong. Right before everyone's eyes, Korra's skin began to change colors!

"Whoa! Look at her face," Skoochy pointed out.

Mako's apprehension returned as he exclaimed, "Jumping croc-gators! What's happening to your face?"

But Korra was so enticed with the gum's dessert portion, she remained blissfully unaware. She looked to Mako and smugly replied, "Cool it, Mako! Let me finish!"

"Yeah, but Korra," Mako pressed on nervously. "Your face is turning blue!"

The Avatar continued to chew the gum, although now she was perplexed by her pen pal's words. "Mako, what are you talking about? I'm not choking, so how could my face be turning blue?"

"Probably because of that gum," Mako suggested. "And it's not just your face, Korra! I mean, your neck and your arms are turning blue, too! Look at your hands!"

Korra finally took the hint, and gasped at what she saw. Sure enough, all of her visible skin was turning a brilliant shade of blue!

"Oh my spirits! You're right," Korra exclaimed in confusion. She looked back up at everyone else. "I _am_ turning blue!"

By now, everyone's demeanor had changed. Skoochy was looking fascinated, Mako was clearly worried, and Asami was smugly amused. Only Bumi seemed to know what was really happening as he said discouragingly, "I told you I hadn't gotten it quite right yet."

"You can say that again," Korra added sharply. "Look what your gum has done to me!"

But Bumi just sighed and threw in, "It always goes wrong when they come to the dessert; always! It's the blueberry pie that does it."

Korra continued to stare at herself in half worry and half curiosity. She then asked tensely, "This blue skin isn't permanent, is it?"

Bumi grimaced. "I'm afraid to say that the blue skin is just the start, Korra. It only gets worse from here."

"What do you mean," Korra demanded. "What's worse than this? What else could go…?"

But Korra was cut off when she heard and felt a strange gurgling sensation deep in her stomach. Things got even stranger when her body began expanding outward!

"Korra! What are you doing now," Mako yelled. "You're blowing up!"

"I…I feel so funny," Korra remarked worriedly.

Asami bit back a laugh and added, "I'm not surprised!"

The fur pelt that was tied around Korra's waist proved to be no match for her expanding waistline as it blew off with a SNAP!

"Spirits! What's happening to me," Korra cried out as she put her hands on her head in shock. "I'm blowing up like a balloon!"

"No; like a blueberry," Bumi corrected. Mako meanwhile, was nervously mesmerized at the sight of his friend's transformation. The swelling that had originated in her abdomen was now moving up into her shoulders and down into her thighs. Her belly had also already gotten so big that her shirt could no longer cover it. But what made Mako really worry was the fact that Korra was still chomping away at the gum that was doing this to her.

Korra was becoming more frightened as well. Her hands were now clutching her stomach in a futile attempt to keep it from expanding any further. Korra's eyes darted around to the others as she yelled, "Well, don't just stand there, you guys! Do something! Help me!"

But they just stared in shock and awe or amusement at the unbelievable transformation unfolding before them.

"Should we call a healer," Mako asked fearfully.

Asami, however, had a devious smirk on her face. She was obviously enjoying the sight of her only fellow female ticket finder being blown up like a balloon, or in Bumi's words, like a blueberry. Her smirk became a grin as she suggested, "Why don't we prick her with a pin?"

Korra let out a squeal of fright as the swelling moved to her arms and her bulging belly was now pushing them upwards. She then screeched, "Are you crazy?! Don't do that! I'll pop!"

Asami simply laughed and gently poked at Korra's bloated stomach. "That's the idea, nitwit! Serves you right for trying to prove you're 'not afraid of anything'!"

Bumi sighed dejectedly and stated, "It happens every time! I just don't understand it! They all become blueberries…"

Korra's head snapped up towards the candyman and what he had said. She looked nervously confused. "Huh? What do you mean 'they all become blueberries'?"

But Bumi, who was still musing to himself about not perfecting the gum yet, simply concluded, "Oh well, I'll get it right in the end."

Korra was no longer just nervous or scared; she was now genuinely terrified. The faint gurgling inside her body had risen to a more audible creaking and sloshing noise, masked only by the sounds of her clothing being stretched. Nobody could believe it, but Bumi was right! The blueberry pie portion of the gum that she had so eagerly wanted to try, was now transforming Korra into a giant, juicy blueberry herself!

"For spirits sake, somebody do something! Please," Korra wailed hysterically. "I can't stop chewing the gum, and now I'm getting way too big! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIANT BLUEBERRY! HELP! HELP!"

Bumi played his pennywhistle to summon some of his short workers for assistance with the still-growing blueberry that was Avatar Korra. Mako shuddered in horrified fixation as his friend seemed to swell up bigger, fatter and rounder with every chew.

"We have to get the air out of Korra, quick," the firebender desperately suggested.

"There's no air in there," Bumi corrected again. He then gently poked at Korra's now distended belly with his cane. "That's juice; gallons upon gallons of blueberry juice."

Korra let out a petrified squeal. "Bumi, I don't care what I'm filling up with! Be it air or juice, or whatever! Just get me back to normal! Please!"

At that moment, half a dozen Oompa-Loompas had made their way over. Bumi beckoned one of them closer and asked, "Once she is round enough to do so, would you roll the young Avatar down to the Juicing Room at once, please?"

The Oompa-Loompa nodded and began relaying the orders to his comrades.

Korra caught Bumi's words and nervously repeated, "The J-Juicing Room?"

"What's that for," Mako asked, fearing for his friend.

"For squeezing," Bumi calmly explained to the firebender. "Korra needs to have all the juice squeezed out of her immediately before she explodes."

Korra let out a shrilling scream and cried, **_"EXPLODES?!"_**

"Explodes," Mako yelled too.

"It's a fairly simple operation," Bumi composedly continued. But both Mako and Korra's minds were racing as fast as her jaws had been chomping as by now, they had stopped, and Korra's body was nothing more than an enormous, blue spherical shape; a giant blueberry, in fact. The blueberry juice had even bled into her clothes, matching the color of her skin. All that remained of Avatar Korra herself were a pair of boot-covered feet, a pair of blue hands sticking out of the huge piece of fruit, and Korra's head on top. How could one piece of gum cause her so much trouble and put her in so much danger?

Now the Oompa-Loompas had surrounded Korra and were looking at her all over, all while breaking into song once again:

_"Oompa Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-do  
__I've got another puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa  
__Doompa-da-dee  
__If you are wise, you'll listen to me._

_Gum-chewing's fine when it's once in a while.  
__It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile.  
__But it's repulsive, revolting and wrong,  
__Chewing and chewing all…day…long…!_

_The way that a cow does!_

_Oompa-Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-da  
__Given good manners, you will go far._

_You will live in happiness too,  
__Like the Oompa-Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-do!"_

All during the song, the Oompa-Loompas had tilted Korra over onto what once was her back, and then began rolling the enormous blueberry across the floor of the Inventing Room, catching her before she ran into something. The pint-sized workers then rolled the Avatar back and turned her so she was facing the exit, all while singing and ignoring her frightened yelps. Korra had gotten a good look at everyone before she was rolled out. Bumi was still puzzled, Skoochy was in disbelief, Mako looked deeply worried, and Asami was still snickering at Korra's plight!

Finally, the double doors of the exit were opened, and Korra was rolled out of the Inventing Room and down a hallway to the right. Just before she was rolled out of sight and earshot, she angrily yelled, "I'll get even with you for this, Bumi; if it's the last thing I ever do!"

But Korra then cried out in a tone that sounded sad, scared and defeated, "The world's got a blueberry for an Avatar!"

Mako felt his heart fall to his stomach with dread, and he uttered a silent prayer to the spirits that Korra would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: oh no! Avatar Korra has been transformed into a giant blueberry! Will she be saved in time? Again, it remains to be seen...**


	14. A Fizzy-Lifting Good Time

**Author's Note: with Bolin falling into the chocolate river, and Korra being blown up into a massive blueberry, the tour continues to dwindle...**

* * *

Once Korra was out of sight, Bumi sighed and lamented, "Where is fancy bred; in the heart, or in the head? Well, shall we roll on, folks?"

Bumi led his shrinking party out the doors into the hallway to a door with different colored triangles on it. He then turned back to the trio and remarked, "Well, well, well; two naughty, nasty tour goers gone! Three good, sweet tour goers left. Hurry please; we have a long way to go yet!"

Mako couldn't help but feel somewhat offended by what Bumi said. His good friend had just been turned into a monstrous piece of fruit that could explode at any moment, and Bumi just sort of brushed it off. But before Mako could voice his displeasure, Bumi stopped them at a wall with strange wallpaper covered with small pictures of various fruits.

"Oh! Wait a minute," Bumi said excitedly. "I must show you all this! Lick-able Wallpaper for Nursery Walls; if you lick a moon peach, it tastes just like moon peach! Lick an ash banana; it tastes like an ash banana! Go ahead, kids! Try it!"

The remaining trio did as Bumi encouraged, and were pleasantly surprised.

"Oh boy, I got a plum," Skoochy remarked in satisfaction.

"Wow Bumi, you weren't kidding," Mako added. "This ash banana is fantastic! It tastes just like the real thing!"

"Try some more," Bumi encouraged. "The strawberries taste exactly like strawberries! And the snozzberries taste like snozzberries!"

"Snozzberry," Asami asked exasperated. "Who's ever heard of a snozzberry?"

But Bumi gently took Asami by the cheeks and said firmly, "We are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of the dreams."

The candyman's actions seemed to snap the heiress and everybody else to attention, and they didn't hesitate when Bumi led them on away from the special wallpaper. Asami had hung back a bit from Bumi as their previous interaction seemed somewhat awkward. She noticed Mako looking a little glum again.

"What's eating you, Mako," the heiress asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Mako answered. "How can you look so composed after everything we've seen so far in this factory?"

"Well not all of it was bad. I mean, that Chocolate Room was simply divine, and the boat ride was good until we reached that tunnel," Asami continued. She then cracked a deviant smirk. "And the Inventing Room; total nonsense! Although, the last few minutes we spent in there were somewhat amusing!"

"If you're referring to what happened to Korra," Mako began with a grumble.

"Oh come on, Mako," Asami said with a laugh. "It was a little funny! Well, maybe not for me anyway! For me it was one big laugh riot!"

"Korra is a good friend of mine," Mako defended. "If anything happens to her, I don't know what I would do…"

"Well, if she does end up exploding and becoming nothing more than a giant blue puddle," Asami said callously. "I'd be happy to step up and be your new girlfriend!"

"Korra is not my girlfriend, she is my pen pal," Mako protested in angered, clenched teeth. This heiress was really starting to test his patience. Skoochy had watched the whole exchange in awkward tension. Even Bumi had seemed unusually quiet as he must have overheard part of the conversation. But as they reached another room, Bumi's effervescent attitude returned.

"Something very exciting brewing in here, kids," Bumi announced. "Bubbles, bubbles everywhere, but not a drop to drink; yet!"

The room they had entered was circular, with a bubble machine spewing bubbles up high towards a high-powered exhaust fan. Around the room were dozens of glass bottles filled with a strange dark liquid that resembled soda.

"So what's cooking in here, Bumi," Skoochy asked.

"I call them 'Fizzy Lifting Drinks'," Bumi explained. "It is a new kind of soda filled with tiny bubbles. The bubbles are filled with a gas, and the gas is so incredibly lifting, that it literally _lifts_ you right off the ground like a hot-air balloon!"

"Wow, this room is so high," Asami remarked.

"Unfortunately, the mixture is far too potent," Bumi continued dismissively. "It's not ready for consumption just yet! And I can't have my remaining contest winners floating all over my factory! Now, let's move on. You're going to get your socks blown off by this next one that I'll show you!"

Mako however, didn't follow the others out. He couldn't believe what Asami had said. He was still worried about Korra and hoped that she would be alright. He was about to leave the room, when his foot bumped one of the bottles on the floor. Mako quickly knelt down and steadied the bottle to keep it from falling over and possibly breaking. Once again though, Mako's curiosity got the better of him as he picked up the bottle.

"Nobody's looking, and I'm sure a small swallow won't hurt," Mako said to himself. He carefully popped out the cork, and took a quick swig.

"Huh, pretty good," Mako remarked. He set the bottle back down and waited, but nothing happened. The firebender stayed rooted to the ground.

"Oh brother," Mako groaned. "I can't understand WHY-YY…!"

To his surprise, Mako had suddenly begun floating up off the ground! He immediately grabbed a part of the wall to hang on.

"Whoa," he breathed. "This feels so weird. I wonder…AGH! Oh man, Bumi is not going to be happy about this!"

Mako was frightened, and rightfully so. He was powerless to stop his levitating, but he had figure out something.

"I can't stay up here all day," he said to himself. "I'll try and see if I can get down."

Mako slowly let go of the wall, but a strange calm came over him. He was still floating, but now he felt more in control. A small smile came to his face as he "swam" around in the air.

"Wow…it actually works," Mako exclaimed. "So this is what it's like to be an airbender!"

He then gave both his legs a short and sharp kick, and he shot up a couple of feet. Mako's smile became a cocky grin. He coiled up small like a spring, and then kicked swiftly with all his weight.

"Ye-haw," Mako yelled as he shot up higher. "This feels like being a firework rocket! And I feel as light as a feather!"

Mako glanced down, and noticed he had shot up quite a ways. He then tried a forward somersault in mid-air, and ended up spinning into a second one.

"If Bumi markets this, people could fly south for the winter," Mako thought out loud. "Maybe even one day go to the moon!"

Mako was so astonished, he could jump for joy. But seeing that he was still floating, that was impossible.

"I feel like a million yuans," he yelled joyfully. "I mean…I…I'm going too high! Wait, how do I get down?! Oh no, I forgot; the fan!"

The big exhaust fan sucking up all the bubbles from the bubble machine way down below was much bigger now! Mako was actually being sucked towards it!

"Oh no; that fan is going to chop me to bits," Mako panicked. "It's pulling me in! I got to grab onto something…spirits! There's nothing to grab onto! HELP! I'm going to get killed!"

Mako braced himself against the frame that held the fan in place. He was now starting to regret not only sampling the Fizzy Lifting Drink, but coming to the factory itself.

"Bumi help," Mako yelled. "Please turn off the fan! I need to get…BUR-RRRP!"

And just like that, Mako felt gravity take control, and he began floating back down to the floor as if he was suspended under a parachute. "Whoa…I'm going down! Wait…that burp! That's the key! That must be how you get down!"

Mako began urging as many belches as he could. Smoothly and steadily, he descended lower and lower until, finally, his feet touched back down on the floor. The firebender breathed a sigh of relief and vowed to keep his feet on the ground, before running out the door to catch up with the others.

* * *

**A/N: Mako narrowly avoids being chopped up into mincemeat! Whew! But the tour, and it's perils, are not through yet!**


	15. Asami wants it NOW!

**Author's Note: now that Mako has caught back up, we can continue our tour! But will Asami be demanding something again? As sure as golden eggs are golden eggs!**

* * *

Thankfully, Mako didn't have to run too far for too long as the group was just entering the next room Bumi had been talking about.

"I know what all of you are thinking," Bumi said slyly as he looked upward. "They can't be doing what they're doing, but they are. They have to; it wouldn't be normal if they didn't. And I haven't met the Oompa-Loompa yet who could do it!"

Everybody was staring up at a half-dozen big white duck-geese that were perched on nests. Bumi then elaborated, "These are the fabled duck-geese that lay the golden eggs, the very same duck-geese from the very same fairy tale! As you can see, they're quadruple-sized duck-geese that lay octuple-sized eggs. I have them working overtime for Halloween."

"But Halloween is still six months away," Skoochy protested, but Bumi quickly shushed him urgently.

"They don't know that," Bumi said quietly. "I've been trying to get a jump ahead."

The eggs that had already been laid were being gently polished by Oompa-Loompas and were then being wrapped in golden paper. Mako eyed one of the eggs an Oompa-Loompa was carrying.

"So what happens if they accidently drop one of them, Bumi," the firebender asked.

"An omelet fit for a king, Mr. Mako," Bumi said proudly. "Better yet, fit for an airplane worker!"

"So are these chocolate eggs," Asami now pondered.

"_Golden_ chocolate eggs of the very finest quality! It's a very rare delicacy," Bumi stated proudly. But when Bumi spotted Skoochy walking forward, he held out his cane, stopping the young boy.

"But I wouldn't get too close! These duck-geese are very temperamental," the candyman explained. He then gestured to a unique device that caught the eggs as they were laid. "That's why we have the Egg-dicator."

"Egg-o…what," Skoochy asked.

"It's a very special scale of my own design," Bumi elaborated. "The Egg-dicator can tell the difference between a good egg and a bad egg. Now if the egg is deemed good, it's shined up, wrapped in its special paper and shipped out all over the world! But if an egg is deemed bad, down the chute it goes! Oh! Take a look!"

Two eggs dropped from different geese. The first landed on the Egg-dicator and a short and bright "DING" sounded, claiming the egg was good. It was then retrieved by an Oompa-Loompa and brought over to the shining tables. The other egg, however, made the scale give off a deep, obnoxious honking. That egg was deemed bad, the scale opened up, and the bad egg dropped down the chute.

"It's an educated Egg-dicator," Mako said impressively.

"Looks like more of a lot of nonsense," Skoochy said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh but didn't you boys know that," Bumi replied before singing a short tune. "_A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men!_"

Asami, however, was ignoring the exchange between the three fellows and was watching the geese with a keen interest. The heiress got a familiar look in her eyes, one that many saw all too often.

"Say Bumi, any I chance I could get one of those duck- geese," Asami asked loudly.

"Ugh, here we go again," Mako dreaded.

"Well I could tell you where I found them," Bumi explained. "But it won't be easy to find them, and it will be even harder to catch them!"

"Why couldn't I just have of yours," Asami demanded.

"Because I need all of them to meet and possibly exceed my quotas," Bumi continued. "Surely as a fellow entrepreneur, you would understand that I can't just simply give you one."

"Well you should know right now, that I always get what _I_ want," Asami raved. "And I want a golden goose! And I want that goose to lay at least a hundred eggs a day! And by the way…"

Now the heiress actually broke into song:

_"I want a feast! I want a bean feast!  
__Cream buns and donuts, and fruitcakes with no nuts,  
__So good you could go nuts!"_

"Can't you have those when you get home," Skoochy asked. But Asami continued to sing and dance around the room, slowly trashing it as she went.

_"No, now! I want a ball; I want a party!  
__Pink macaroons, a million balloons, and performing baboons!  
__Give it to me now!_

_I want the world; I want the whole world!  
__I want to lock it all up in my pocket, i__t's my bar of chocolate!  
__Give it to me now!_

_I want today! I want tomorrow!  
__I want to wear lots of braids in my hair,  
__AND I DON'T WANT TO SHARE THEM!_

_I want a party with rooms full of laughter,  
__Ten thousand tons of ice cream!  
__And if I don't get the things I am after,  
__I'm going to SCREAM!"_

By now, the Oompa-Loompas were trying to stop Asami from completely trashing the room, but the heiress was too fast for them as she continued singing loudly.

_"I want the works! I want the whole works!  
__Presents and prizes, and sweets and surprises,  
__Of all shapes and sizes and now!  
__Don't care how, I want it now!"_

Asami climbed up onto one of the Egg-dicators to be the center of attention and really get her point across. But she failed to notice that she was making a critical error.

_"DON'T CARE HOW, I WANT IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW..."_

The Egg-dicator had activated and Asami had tumbled down the chute, out of sight!

"She was a bad egg," Bumi muttered as he shook his head.

Mako, who was simply perplexed at Asami's song and dance routine, now showed concern. "Wait a minute! Where did she go, Bumi?"

"Where all the other bad eggs go," Bumi calmly replied. "Down the garbage chute."

"Garbage chute," Mako repeated. "So she's going to be hauled away with the rest of the trash?!"

"Oh, I don't bother with troubling Republic City's sanitation engineers, so I just burn all my trash in my furnaces," Bumi explained.

"WHAT?! Asami will be sizzled like a sausage," Mako yelled.

"Well, not necessarily," Bumi said with a reassuring smile. "She could actually be stuck just inside the tube."

Mako rushed forward and looked down the chute Asami had gone down. He couldn't see anything. "Asami, are you down there? Can you hear me?!"

"Ugh…it is _very_ filthy down here," Asami's voice answered with a faint echo.

Suddenly, another egg came down, and Mako jumped back. Like Asami before it, this egg was deemed bad too, and it fell down the chute.

"Asami, look out below," Mako yelled.

"Look out for what," the heiress replied. But before he could explain, there was the faint sound of cracking and splattering at the bottom, followed by a very disgusted scream from Asami.

"There is going to be a lot of garbage today," Bumi added.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Skoochy piped up. "But I finally got what _I_ wanted."

"Really? And what would that be," the candyman asked.

"Asami went first!"

Mako rushed back over to the two. "Bumi, please tell me Asami isn't going to be burned up in your furnace!"

Bumi looked thoughtful. "Well, I believe that furnace is only lit every other day. So the young heiress does have a good sporting chance!"

Once again, the Oompa-Loompas began singing as they cleaned up the mess Asami had left behind:

_"Oompa Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-do  
__I've got another puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-dee  
__If you are wise, you'll listen to me._

_Who do you blame when a kid is brat?  
__Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat?  
__Blaming the kid is a lie and a shame!  
__You know exactly who's to blame!_

_The mother and the father!_

_Oompa-Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-da  
__If you're not spoiled, then you will go far._

_You will live in happiness too,  
__Like the Oompa-Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-do!"_

* * *

**A/N: the thinning of the herd continues! First Bolin, then Korra, now Asami! When will it end?!**


	16. The Bumi-Wagon

**Author's Note: jump on for a fast joy ride! Hopefully we can outrun the all the bad luck that is falling on our tour!**

* * *

"I just don't understand this," Bumi said exasperated. "All of my contest winners are disappearing like rabbit-roos!"

He then turned back to his two remaining tour goers and smiled. "Well, at least we have each other! Shall we press on, boys?"

"Bumi, can't we stop and rest for a minute," Skoochy moaned. "This pace is wearing me out!"

"Never fear, little man," Bumi said as he led Skoochy and Mako out of the room. "Transportation has already been arranged!"

After another brief walk, Bumi and his dwindling party arrived at what appeared to be an alleyway, with a brick wall on one side, and pipelines on the other. And sitting in front of them was a strange vehicle that resembled a giant tea kettle. A small gang of Oompa-Loompas were filling it with liquids from green glass bottles.

"Behold the Bumi Wagon," the candyman proudly proclaimed. "A thing of beauty is a joy forever! Places please, gentlemen! The dance is about to begin! Grab a seat while you can because they're going fast!"

"Say Bumi, what is that stuff your workers are filling it up with," Mako asked.

"Oh ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble-ade, bubble cola, double bubble cola, double bubble burp-a-cola, and all that crazy fizzy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose," Bumi explained as he clambered up onto the driver's seat. "Very few people realize what tremendous power there is in those drinks!"

"I'm sorry I asked," Mako muttered to Skoochy. The younger boy looked up at the vehicle and flashed a grin.

"Hey Mako," he asked in a hushed tone. "You think Rocksworth would pay extra to hear about this?"

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk, Skoochy," Mako said sternly. "Keep me out of your plans and your mouth shut!"

The two boys then followed Bumi onto the Bumi Wagon, with Skoochy up front and Mako in the back. The vehicle came to life and Bumi hollered out, "Are you boys all set?"

"We're ready," Skoochy replied. "Hey Bumi, will this thing go fast?"

"It should, Skoochy! It's got more gas in it than a politician," Mako joked.

"Now hang on tight, boys," Bumi yelled as he released the brakes and put the Bumi Wagon in gear. "I'm going to really open her up this time and see what she can do!"

The Bumi Wagon puttered forward, gaining some speed. It was then that Skoochy and Mako noticed a large amount of bubbles surging out from the kettle-shaped engine compartment. But Bumi paid it no heed as he coaxed more power out of his machine.

"She's swifter than eagle-hawks and stronger than moose-lions!"

Suddenly, a great tuba-like sound erupted with a burst of bubble suds from the big exhaust pipe up top. And one in the front sprayed all over Skoochy, who let out a surprised and disgusted yell.

"Huh, there must be a leak in the distilling tubes," Bumi said to himself, even though that didn't seem to be the problem. Suds spilled down all over Mako, who was also quite surprised, but found it rather funny.

"Ugh! Mako, it's everywhere," Skoochy yelled.

"I'm getting it too," Mako yelled back.

Bumi however, kept on driving down the alley, singing a tune the boys couldn't make out. Not that they would care as they continued getting doused with bubble suds.

"Oh man, it's even in my shoes," Skoochy screamed in disgust. "I'm drenched to the bone!"

"It's sticking to my scarf," Mako shouted.

But as they continued on, they slowed suddenly, and felt something brush them from above. When the brushing sensation stopped, they found themselves all clean!

"Wow," Skoochy remarked. "I've been dry-cleaned!"

Mako glanced back and saw a bunch of whirling brushes and scrubbers. "Whoa…what was thing we just went through?"

"A Hsawimub," Bumi answered.

"What is that," Mako asked perplexed. "Was that some kind of Ancient Water Tribe dialect?"

"No, that's Bumi-wash spelled backwards. That's it boys! Our journey is over," Bumi said as he stopped the Bumi Wagon and shut it down.

"That's most intense bath I've had in a long time," Mako remarked as jumped off. He glanced down where they had come from. "So that's as far as this contraption goes?"

"Couldn't we just have walked," Skoochy asked Bumi.

The candyman replied, "My dear boy, if the good spirits had intended for us to walk, they wouldn't have invented roller skates."

Bumi then led Mako and Skoochy over to a plain white, yet heavy door. He then reached for some sort of protective white suits with hoods and goggles. "Now I'll need you two to put these on. We have to be very careful in this next room. There's dangerous stuff inside."

Mako rolled his eyes as he pulled his suit on. He then thought to himself as he recalled what had happened to Bolin, Asami, and especially Korra, 'Like there was anything else in this factory that wasn't dangerous.'

* * *

**A/N: so, enjoy the ride? We only have one more room to see before we reach the end of our tour!**


	17. Cocoa-vision

**Author's Note: this factory tour has almost been a battle of attrition! We began with five golden ticket finders, but now only two remain! And something tells me the group is going to "shrink" even further!**

* * *

The room that they entered was almost completely white, which made it so bright that Mako and Skoochy had to squint. On a wall was some sort of electronic equipment, and standing nearby was what appeared to be a giant movie camera sitting on a tripod. Oompa-Loompas were working on the camera and the equipment, all dressed in the same white hooded suits as Bumi and his two remaining guests.

"Gentlemen, I give you Cocoa-Vision! My very latest breakthrough in candy-making technology," Bumi proclaimed.

"So, I'm almost afraid to ask," Mako said. "But what do you need a giant movie camera for in a chocolate factory?"

"Ah, but it's not really a movie camera, Mako," Bumi continued proudly. "I trust by now that you two boys have heard of this experimental device that Miss Sato's company is working on. It's called the television!"

"I have," Skoochy said excitedly. "I've seen newsreels in the theaters about it! It works just like a radio, only instead of broadcasting sounds and music, it broadcasts moving pictures!"

"Well it's good to see somebody else who's familiar with it," Bumi replied. "Now, I'm sure you boys are wondering exactly how televisions work. You photograph something…"

But Bumi was interrupted by Skoochy, who sounded like an expert as he explained, "Yeah, you photograph something with a movie camera, then the photograph is broken up into millions of tiny pieces, that are then all sent whizzing through the air down an antenna to a television set where they're all put back together again in the right order!"

Bumi leaned down towards Skoochy and replied, "You should really open your mouth a little wider when you speak, little man. _So_, when I heard about this newfangled device and what it could do, I thought to myself, 'Well if these scientists and engineers can do it with a photograph, why can't I do the same thing, but with a bar of chocolate?'"

Bumi then gestured with his cane, and Mako and Skoochy followed it to see half a dozen Oompa-Loompas bringing in a Bumi Bar that was about as big as a table! The pint-sized workers then carefully set the giant candy bar on a platform in front of the camera.

"I shall now send this Bumi Bar from one side of the room to the other," Bumi elaborated. "It has to be big, because whenever you send something by television; it always ends up smaller on the other side."

Bumi then turned to his workers in the room and hollered, "GOGGLES ON, EVERYONE!"

After everybody had their goggles on, Bumi snatched a portable wired switch that controlled the camera. He then carefully pushed Skoochy back and added. "Step back, boys! Here we go! LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!"

Bumi activated the camera, and with a piercing white light and a whizzing flashing sound, the enormous Bumi Bar vanished! Bumi then announced, "You may now remove your goggles!"

"Whoa, where did it go," Mako asked as he looked around the room.

"That giant Bumi Bar is now flying over our heads in a million pieces," Bumi answered. He then walked over to what appeared to be a small television monitor. "Gather around, boys! And watch the screen!"

Bumi carefully tinkered with the controls as Skoochy and Mako came over. Bumi began to grin as he said, "Okay, here it comes!"

Just then, the Bumi Bar appeared on the screen. "And there it is!"

Both Mako and Skoochy looked impressed, but Bumi was still excited. He turned to the younger of the two boys and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Take it!"

"Bumi, how can you take it," Skoochy asked the obvious question. "It's just a picture!"

"Alright then, Mako," Bumi replied as he turned. "You take it!"

The firebender carefully reached out, and was so surprised that the Bumi Bar nearly fell out of his hands!

"Wow," Mako breathed. "It's real!"

"Go ahead and taste it," Bumi encouraged. "It's delicious! It's just gotten smaller on the journey, that's all!"

Mako peeled back the wrapping and took a bite. He smiled and remarked, "It's perfect!"

"That's unbelievable," Skoochy exclaimed.

"It's practically a miracle," Mako added.

Bumi simply smiled and said, "That's Cocoa-Vision for you!"

"So Bumi," Skoochy asked. "Can you send other things using your fancy camera? Not just chocolate, I mean."

"Of course," Bumi said happily. "Anything you like!"

"What about…people," Skoochy questioned.

"People? Why would I want to send people through television," Bumi asked in perplexed surprise.

"Bumi, you've created a teleporter," Skoochy said excitedly. "This is something you could only find in comic books!"

Mako silently thought that Skoochy had made a good point, and Bumi now looked thoughtful.

"Huh…I never even thought of that," the candyman mused.

"So, could you send people with your special camera," Skoochy repeated the question.

Again, Bumi looked thoughtful. Finally, a smile cracked on his face. "Well, I suppose I could. Yes, I'm pretty sure I could do it! But it may have some messy results, mind you…"

But Skoochy was already running towards the camera and its shooting platform. "Check it out, you guys! I'm going to be the first person in the world to be sent by television!"

"Skoochy, stop," Mako yelled. "Get away from that thing! You don't know what may happen!"

Like with Korra in the Inventing Room, Bumi said in a defeated tone, "Stop! Don't, come back!"

But Skoochy had already reached the platform. He snagged the portable switch, lowered his goggles, and hollered out, "LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!"

The familiar flash and whizzing sound occurred before Mako could reach Skoochy, and he gaped upon seeing an empty platform!

"SKOOCHY! WHERE ARE YOU," Mako yelled.

"I'm afraid he's already on his way over, in a million pieces," Bumi said, gesturing to the air above them with his cane. "You better come on over and watch the monitor, Mako!"

Mako rushed back over as Bumi started tinkering with the controls again. "Skoochy, can you hear me?! Why is it taking so long, Bumi?"

"Well, he's a little boy," Bumi explained. "His makeup is a lot more complex than a chocolate bar! Hold on, I'm getting something…"

"Is it Skoochy," Mako asked nervously.

"It's a little difficult to discern," Bumi continued. "But…wait, here he comes!"

Sure enough, appearing on the screen was Skoochy, only now, he was about the size of a pencil! Mako stammered, "Good grief! He complained that he was short for his age, now it looks like he's getting smaller by the minute!"

"Check me out, everybody," Skoochy yelled excitedly in a high-pitched voice. "I'm the first person in the world to get sent by television! Wow, that was some wild trip! This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me! Am I coming in clear? Mako, I said am I coming in clear?"

Bumi grinned and said in relief, "Fantastic; he's perfectly unharmed!"

Mako looked like his brain had blown a fuse. "You call _that_ unharmed?! We could measure his height with a ruler now!"

Skoochy was already climbing down out of the television's screen, still marveling over his little trip. "Boy oh boy, that was something! Hey, any chance that I can do it again?"

"Skooch, are you nuts," Mako babbled. "If you go through it at that size, there'll be nothing left of you!"

"Aw, don't worry about a thing, Mako," Skoochy replied. "I feel great! I'm practically famous, the first television star! Boy, wait until all the kids around my alley hear about this!"

Mako spotted a small drawstring sack, used to take Bumi Bars out of the room after they had been transported by Cocoa-Vision. He snatched it and plucked Skoochy by his protective suit.

"Nobody is going to hear about this, Skoochy," Mako said firmly.

"Hey, put me down! Where are you taking me," Skoochy yelled. "I don't want to go in there!"

But Mako did just that and added, "Pipe down!"

The firebender turned to Bumi and asked, "Well, what do you propose we do?"

Bumi thought for a moment, and then took the drawstring sack. "_Well_, if I have learned anything about small boys, it's the fact that they're incredibly springy and elastic! So, I think we'll just put Skoochy in my special taffy-pulling machine, and that _should_ get him back to normal size. If anything, he might come out taller!"

Bumi waved an Oompa-Loompa over and began instructing him, "You'll find the boy in this sack, just be extremely careful! We wouldn't want him to be accidently stepped on."

But then, Mako noticed the Oompa-Loompa whispering something to Bumi, who shook his head and answered, "Oh no, I won't hold you responsible!"

Mako felt uneasy about the exchange of words as Bumi opened the sack to speak to Skoochy. "Now, little man, it's time to say good-bye!"

There was an indecipherable, muffled response from the now-shrunken Skoochy, but Bumi cut him off by saying, "Ah, ah, ah, don't speak! For sometimes in life there are no words to say. Off you go, now!"

Bumi and Mako watched as the Oompa-Loompa carried the bag holding Skoochy out of the room, while the others began dancing and singing once more:

_"Oompa Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-do  
__I've got another puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa  
__Doompa-da-dee  
__If you are wise, you'll listen to me._

_What do you get from a glut of TV?  
__A pain in the neck and an IQ of three!  
__Why don't you try simply reading a book?  
__Or could you just not bear to look?_

_You'll get no commercials!_

_Oompa-Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-da  
__If you are reading, you will go far._

_You will live in happiness too,  
__Like the Oompa-Loompa  
__Doompa-dee-do!"_

* * *

**A/N: I called it! Now, only Mako remains...**


	18. Passing The Test

**Author's Note: so with the group now down to just Mako, and the factory tour pretty much over, Bumi now has a huge surprise for the firebender...**

* * *

Bumi and Mako left the Cocoa-Vision room and removed their protective suits. An Oompa-Loompa who was waiting for his boss delivered the candyman's mail.

"Oh dear, so much to sift through," Bumi pondered as he thumbed through his post. "I have bills to pay, letters to read, invoices to approve; and I must remember to answer that note from the Earth Queen!"

Bumi and Mako approached a door that was obviously the candyman's office. On the door was Bumi's name, along with all his titles: "Chairman of the Board", "President and Vice President", "Director and Superintendent of Inventions", "Head of Marketing, Research, and Sales", and "Auditor". Bumi was about to enter when Mako stopped him.

"Bumi, what's going to happen to all the others," Mako said worriedly. "I mean Bolin, Asami, and Korra?"

"My dear boy, you have no reason to fear," Bumi said reassuringly. "I give you my word, they'll be quite alright! When they leave this factory, they'll be completely restored to their normal, terrible old selves. But perhaps they'll be a bit wiser for the wear! Anyway, try not to worry."

"So, what happens now, Bumi," Mako asked confused.

Bumi looked just as perplexed, but shook it off and replied, "Oh yes, um…well I believe that this is as far as the tour goes, I'm afraid, Mr. Mako. I certainly hope you enjoyed yourself; pardon me for not showing you where the exit is, straight up those steps over there, you'll find your way."

Mako seemed taken aback, and the situation seemed rather odd. But Bumi continued by shaking Mako's hand and adding, "Such an exhausting day that went so fast! Good-bye Mr. Mako and good luck to you!"

Bumi headed into his office and shut the door behind him. Mako was now really perplexed. Had he done something wrong? Had he unknowingly offended Bumi in some way? The firebender needed and wanted answers, so he opened the door and followed Bumi inside.

Mako was now really surprised at what he saw. Almost everything in the office was cut in half! The ticking clock on the wall, a landscape painting, a coat rack that held Bumi's suit jacket and hat, and the desk and chair where Bumi was now seated; all of it was cut in half! Bumi was obviously going through some paperwork, and looked deeply engrossed in it.

Mako cautiously approached, not wanting to disturb Bumi too much. "Uh Bumi, I just had another question for you."

"I'm extraordinarily busy, Mr. Mako," Bumi said in an unusual monotone. "What do you need?"

Again, Mako was taken aback by Bumi's behavior, but pressed on. "I just wanted to know about the lifetime supply of chocolate that the golden ticket promised. When can I expect that?"

"Don't hold your breath," Bumi replied. "You won't be getting it."

"What do you mean," Mako asked growing more confused. "Why not?"

"Because you broke the rules," Bumi said back.

"What rules, exactly," Mako sniped as he was becoming frustrated. "I never saw any sign or rulebook or…"

"WRONG, MR. MAKO! Wrong," Bumi snapped as he finally turned to face the firebender. And Mako was shocked to see Bumi look this angry as the candyman elaborated.

"Under Section 37(B) of the contract signed by you and the others, it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null and void! And if don't believe me, you can read it for yourself in this downsized copy!"

Bumi had now retrieved a copy of the contract and a half of a magnifying glass, from his half-safe, and began reading out loud, "'I, the undersigned, shall forfeit all rights, privileges, and licenses herein and herein contained,' etc., etc! 'Fax mentis, incendium Gloria cultum,' etc., etc.! 'Memo bis punitor delicatum!'

Bumi now turned back toward Mako, his eyes looking enraged. "It's all there, in black and white, and clear as crystal! You stole Fizzy Lifting Drinks! You bumped into the ceiling of the room which now has to be washed and sterilized so you get squat! YOU LOSE! Good day to you, sir!"

Mako was stunned. Never before had anybody yelled at him like Bumi just had. But instead of just feeling crushed and deeply hurt, Mako also felt enraged too.

"I should have known," Mako started quietly as his voice grew louder. "You're nothing but a crook! A common thief, a swindler and a hustler! You're not a candyman! How can you even do something like this?! You build up everybody's hopes then you just smash their dreams to pieces! YOU'RE AN INHUMAN MONSTER!"

"I SAID GOOD DAY," Bumi yelled back.

"NO! Now you're going to listen to me, Bumi," Mako continued. "I saw things beyond my wildest beliefs today! Some of it good, some of it bad, and some just plain terrifying! And why should I even believe your word about the others?! Bolin may have been boiled alive in the Fudge Boiler, and yet you weren't too worried! Asami may have been burned up in your furnace, and you just lamented that 'she was a bad egg'. Skoochy could accidently be stepped on, and yet when he ran to the camera, you didn't even try to stop him!"

Mako was on the verge of tears as he finished, "And don't forget what happened to my pen pal! Korra could have exploded and be nothing more than a giant, blue gooey mess! And yet after she started becoming a blueberry, all you could focus on was fixing that gum that she sampled! I never once thought of betraying you, but after everything I've seen today, and after everything you did, or didn't do, I'm starting to think Rocksworth had a good point! If she wants a Gobstopper, she'll get one!"

Mako turned on his heel and stormed towards the door. He flung it open, but stopped before he could exit. He glanced back at Bumi, who was once again hunched over his desk, focusing on his work. At that moment, Mako was struck with the gravity of the situation. He realized that if did give his Everlasting Gobstopper to Rocksworth, he would be no better than how Bumi had just treated him. Mako's conscious and his code of honor were simply telling him that he was better than this. Plus Mako had vowed to Keira that he wouldn't follow through with Rocksworth's offer. What would she think of him if he did?

With a deep breath to regain his temper, Mako marched back to Bumi's desk. He then placed the Gobstopper on the desk and growled quietly, "I'm only doing this because I don't want to stoop to your level! At least now I know that between the two of us, I'm the bigger man!"

Now Mako turned and began to leave. But as he did, Bumi reached over and gently took hold of the Everlasting Gobstopper that Mako had returned. He then mused in a low voice, "So shines a good deed in a weary world."

Bumi then jumped up from his desk and called out, "Mako?"

The firebender turned back to look at the candyman, still with distrust in his eyes. But to Mako's amazement, a small smile came across Bumi's face, which then spilt into an ear-to-ear grin!

"My dear boy, YOU'VE WON! YOU'VE DONE IT! Oh I just knew you would do it," Bumi yelled ecstatically as he hugged Mako, who was now completely lost. Bumi seemed to sense that, so he drew out of the hug and continued, "Oh Mako, I'm truly sorry for putting you through that! Please forgive me! Oh, I almost forgot!"

Bumi turned to another door in his office and called out, "You can come in now, Lin!"

To Mako's shock, the woman who he believed was Rocksworth stepped inside with a satisfied smile on her face! Bumi then turned back to Mako.

"Mako, I'd like you to formally meet Lin Beifong!"

The metalbender finally spoke up, "A pleasure to see you again, Mako!"

Mako's brain was having trouble keeping up. Everything around him seemed to be moving so fast. He stammered as he asked, "W-wait a minute! So, s-she's…she's _not_ Rocksworth?!"

"Of course she's not Rocksworth, Mako," Bumi said laughing. "She works for me!"

"No, I own twenty percent of the company, Bumi," Lin corrected. She then said to Mako, "If anything, I'm his silent partner, and occasionally his voice of reason!"

"So, you two work together," Mako asked, still trying to catch up.

"Mako, I had to test you, and you passed with flying colors," Bumi said excitedly. "So you won!"

Mako was finally starting to smile again, but he was still confused. "Won what, exactly?"

"The jackpot, Mr. Mako," Bumi proclaimed as he put his hat and coat back on. "The grand and glorious jackpot!"

"You mean the chocolate," Mako questioned.

"Of course the chocolate, but that's only the start," Bumi continued. "We have to get moving! We have so much time and so little to do! Wait a minute, strike that, reverse it; this way, Mako!"

Bumi led Mako over to a pair of double doors that appeared to lead to an elevator. Bumi pressed the button on the wall, and the doors opened to reveal a structure made of glass and brass. Bumi opened the structure's door, waving Mako in, and then stepping inside himself, closing the door behind him.

"Mako, this is the Great Glass Bumi-vator," the candyman began.

"So let me guess," Mako cut in slyly. "It looks like an elevator, but it's so much more, right?"

"Precisely; ordinary elevators can only go up and down, but the Bumi-vator can go sideways, slantways, long-ways, short-ways, square-ways, front-ways, back-ways, and any other way that you can think of! It can take you to any room in the factory just by pressing one of these buttons," Bumi explained.

Mako looked around and saw that the lower parts of the walls were covered with buttons. Bumi then continued, "Just press a button, and ZING! You're off and running! And up until now I've pressed them all, except one."

Bumi then pointed up to a button near the narrow ceiling, inside a white circle with a red border. The candyman then asked, "Care to do the honors, Mako?"

Mako carefully reached up and pressed the button, and the Bumi-vator came to life with a whirring noise and shot straight up, only much faster than a normal elevator.

"There it goes," Bumi said eagerly. "You might want to hold on tight! I'm not exactly sure what may happen!"

Bumi then glanced up at a gauge that turned out to be an altimeter, which measured altitude. The needle was moving rather slowly in a climbing motion.

"Oh come on, faster, faster," Bumi urged. "If we don't pick up enough speed, we'll never get through!"

"Get through what exactly," Mako asked curiously.

Bumi pointed skyward and said, "Ah-ha!"

Mako looked up and his eyes went wide with dread. "You mean we're going…"

"That's right! Up and out," Bumi said with a big grin.

"But Bumi, this whole roof is made of glass," Mako yelled. "It'll shatter on impact! We'll be cut to ribbons!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Bumi reassured the firebender. He then turned back to the altimeter and was happy to see it moving faster, and he grinned as he saw the glass ceiling approaching fast.

"Hold on, Mako! HERE IT COMES!"

With a mighty crash, the Bumi-vator smashed through the glass roof and began floating up higher and higher. Before he knew it, Mako found himself hovering over the Republic City skyline.

"Bumi, it worked! It actually worked," Mako exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take a look around," Bumi encouraged.

Mako did just that, looking on one side and then moving over to another window. Republic City was so beautiful from the air, and Mako was just taken with the sights and the sensation of flying over his hometown.

"So, how did you like the chocolate factory, Mako," Bumi asked.

The firebender turned to Bumi and sincerely replied, "I think it's the most amazing and incredible place I've ever seen! It's so much more wonderful than I could have imagined!"

"I'm very pleased to hear you say that, Mako," Bumi said kindly before dropping a bombshell. "Because I'm giving it to you."

Mako's brain immediately blew a fuse. Did he just hear Bumi right? The look on Mako's face only persuaded Bumi to add, "That's alright, isn't it?"

"Wait, are you serious," Mako asked incredulously. "You're giving me your chocolate factory?!"

Bumi nodded, which only prompted Mako to ask the obvious, "But why?"

"It's very simple, Mako," Bumi explained with a smile. "I know that I can't go on forever. And I really don't want to try. I'm much older than you think, and I have no children of my own. So I asked myself, who could I trust to run the factory after I'm gone? And take care of all the Oompa-Loompas for me? I can't ask a grown up. A grown up would want to do everything their own way and not mine. That's why I decided a long time ago that I needed to find a child. I needed to find an honest, loving child or…"

Bumi paused to gesture at Mako. "…an impressionable young person like you; one with whom I could entrust all my deepest candy-making secrets with."

Mako then came to a realization as he happily said, "So that's why you sent out the golden tickets! You were trying to find an heir!"

"That's right, so the factory is now as much yours as it is mine, Mako," Bumi agreed. "You can move in immediately!"

"What about Keira," Mako asked. "My surrogate little sister?"

"She can come, too," Bumi replied. "And don't worry about trying to find some foster parents to adopt her. She can stay as long as she wishes to."

Mako felt a lump in his throat. For the first time in a long while, his life was starting to go right. He leapt forward and hugged the candyman.

"Thank you, Bumi," Mako said gratefully. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

"Oh I think I do," Bumi said happily. But his demeanor briefly shifted into a serious tone. He drew out of the hug, but kept his hands on Mako's shoulders.

"But Mako, don't ever forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he always wanted."

"What happened," Mako pondered.

Bumi beamed and replied, "He lived happily ever after!"

With a brief laugh, Bumi then took Mako into another hug as the Bumi-vator flew off to Mako's home to retrieve Keira and their belongings.

* * *

**A/N: HOORAY! Mako is the next in line to run Bumi's Chocolate Factory! Now normally, this is where the story would end, but what about Keira? And whatever became of the other tour-goers? You'll find out soon enough!**


	19. Another Kid in a Chocolate Factory

**Author's Note: this is something that I wanted to see in the movie after it showed the Wonka-vator soaring into the sky.**

* * *

After watching Mako and the rest of the Golden Ticket holders go into Bumi's factory, Keira and Toza headed back to the Pro-Bending Arena. Keira was interested in the sport, and Toza had offered to teach her the game while they waited for Mako to return.

As it turned out, Keira was a fast learner, and Toza was impressed with her ability. Her movements were smooth and loose, just like a flowing river.

"Very nice, kiddo," Toza praised. "Once you're old enough, I bet you'd be championship material!"

"You really think so," Keira asked.

"I know so," Toza added. "Hopefully Mako gets back soon so you can show him all your moves!"

Keira felt a warmth of happiness as she replied, "Well, I don't mind if he's gone a while. He must be having the time of his life inside Bumi's factory!"

"I certainly did," said a familiar voice from above. Keira and Toza looked up to see Mako quickly making his way down the ladder.

"Mako! You're back already," Keira joyfully cried out as she ran to hug the firebender.

"Yeah, I am," Mako answered. "And I've got great news!"

But before Keira and Toza could ask, they saw a bearded man shimmy down the ladder. He was wearing a very unusual ensemble and was sporting a brown top hat and cane. He reached the bottom of the ladder, and turned to Keira.

"So this is the famous Keira I've heard so much about," the man said with a smile.

Keira looked up at the strange fellow with intrigue. "Who are you? And how do you know Mako? In fact, how did you get up to our loft without being seen?"

"Easy there, little one," the man laughed. "All of your questions will be answered!"

"Keira, this is none other than Candyman Bumi himself," Mako proudly introduced.

The young waterbender let out a soft gasp, and her eyes went wide. "Are you really?"

"Oh yes, indeed," Bumi replied happily. "And to answer your last question, Mako and I came here in my special flying elevator."

"Flying elevator? Now I've heard everything," Toza laughed.

"It may sound crazy, but it's true," Mako said sincerely. "And the reason why we're here is so we could pick up Keira."

"What do mean, Mako," Keira asked. "Where are we going?"

"To my factory, of course," Bumi answered. "Mako said he couldn't leave his surrogate little sister behind!"

Keira got really excited. "You mean I get to see your factory, too? Even though I didn't find a golden ticket?!"

"You're not going on a tour, Keira," Mako said as he knelt down in front of her. "The chocolate factory is going to be your new home."

"Say what," Keira exclaimed.

"The whole reason I sent out the golden tickets was so I could find an heir to my chocolate and candy kingdom," Bumi explained. "Mako here was the most worthy of the five ticket finders, so the factory will become all his after I pass on."

Keira looked like she was going to cry. "Mako, is that true?"

"It's true," Mako nodded with a smile. "And you don't have worry about finding foster parents. Bumi assured me that you can stay as long as you like."

Keira immediately leapt forward to hug Mako, shedding tears of joy. After a moment, she broke away and hugged the legs of Bumi, who was surprised at the little girl's actions.

"Thank you, Bumi," Keira happily cried. "I always knew that someday Mako and I would catch a break, and now you've given it to us!"

Bumi got down to eye level and kindly returned the hug. He then said, "You have a good friend in Mako. And I know you will be very happy at my factory."

Toza meanwhile, was flummoxed by what he was witnessing. He shook his head and remarked, "I don't believe this. You two finally got the chance at a better life, and now I don't think I want you to leave!"

"Hey don't worry, Toza," Mako replied. "If Keira still wants to be a pro-bender, then she'll still be coming here for you to train her. And who knows, if I'm not too busy helping Bumi, I might be tempted to come back into the ring someday."

Toza cracked a lazy grin, and clasped Mako's shoulder. "You're a good kid, Mako. I will miss you, but not too much!"

"I'll miss you, too, you old coot," Mako said with a matching grin.

"Well, let's not dilly dally any longer," Bumi piped up. "We have a lot of things to get done! Keira, you and Mako should start gathering your belongings, and then we'll head back to my factory!"

* * *

Both Mako and Keira did not have many material possessions, so it didn't take too long for them to gather everything, especially with Toza and Bumi helping them. After nearly an hour, everyone was up on the roof of the Pro-bending Arena, with the trio of Bumi, Mako and Keira about to disembark aboard the Bumi-vator.

Mako and Keira shared one last hug with the crusty old gym trainer, and climbed aboard the Bumi-vator. To the astonishment of both Toza and Keira, the Bumi-vator began to hover up, up and away!

"This is amazing," Keira exclaimed. "Republic City looks so pretty from the air!"

The little waterbender turned back to Bumi and Mako. "So Mako was really the best of the five ticket finders?"

"He is pure of heart and the others simply didn't have enough as Mako," Bumi said proudly. "And the fact that he was also the only one left, so to speak."

"Even Avatar Korra," Keira asked incredulously.

Mako froze up a little bit, the nervous concern of his pen pal returning. Bumi sensed Mako's uneasiness, but nodded and hummed his affirmation to Keira.

"However, there is more to my decision than what I told you," Bumi continued. "Mako will tell you everything once you're acquainted with the factory."

Keira looked inquisitive about Bumi's comments, as she wondered what the candyman was talking about and what had happened during the factory tour. After a brief flight, the Bumi-vator arrived back at the factory. It shot down back to Bumi's office with a speedy descent.

"Wow," Keira breathed as she stepped off the Bumi-vator and followed the candyman inside. "I can already smell the chocolate! It's even stronger on the inside!"

"So Bumi, how do we explain everything to Keira about what happened here today," Mako asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not so sure explaining it will be believable," Bumi replied. "Children may be naïve, but they are inquisitive and sometimes very bright. I think the only way for her to believe us would be to show her."

"We can't do that," Mako stated the obvious as Keira looked down the alleyway where the Bumi Wagon was parked again.

"Well, why don't have her take a look around the factory to start," Bumi suggested. "And, her tour guide will be the person who knows this factory just as well as I do."

Bumi fished out his penny whistle and played it. After a few seconds, an Oompa-Loompa came up to Bumi and Mako. Keira had heard the tune Bumi had played, and was surprised at the sight of a pint-sized fellow with an orange face and frizzy green hair chatting with the candyman.

"Okay, I'm almost afraid to ask," Keira said uneasily. "But who, or what, is this?"

"Keira, this is an Oompa-Loompa, they are my workforce," Bumi kindly explained. "And this here is Rusty, the Head of the Oompa-Loompas. All of my workers report to him, and he in turn, reports to me."

"Pleased to meet you, Keira," Rusty greeted in an accented tone. "After we get your belongings to your room, would you like to take a look around the factory?"

"Can I, Mako," Keira asked excitedly.

"Just behave yourself, Keira," Mako answered with a smile. "Remember, this factory is your home now, too!"

Keira nodded and followed after Rusty, who was carrying her bag stuffed with all of her clothes and personal effects (Oompa-Loompas are small in stature, but big in strength).

Once Keira and Rusty were out of sight, Mako turned back to Bumi. "So where do we go from here?"

"We should drop off your belongings in your room as well," Bumi stated. "Then, I should start acquainting you with my factory's day-to-day operations! There is so much more to this factory than what you've seen today, Mako!"

"To be frank, I had a feeling there were some parts of the factory that you didn't show any of us," Mako added.

After Mako and Bumi had dropped off the firebender's belongings in his new room, the candyman lead Mako over to a Bumi-vator station. He pressed the call button, and a faint humming noise sounded, indicating the Bumi-vator was on its way. As Mako and Bumi waited, an Oompa-Loompa came over to them.

"Boss, I got something to tell you," the pint-sized worker said in the default deep, yet squeaky voice.

"What is it, Al," Bumi asked in response as he knelt down.

"Nearly all the other kids have been restored. Bolin has been all cleaned up, as has Asami, and Skoochy is just about restored to his normal height, although he is now a few inches taller. But all are about to leave with their first installments of the lifetime supply of chocolate and/or candy as you promised," Al explained, but then his expression grimaced.

"Except for the Avatar."

* * *

**A/N: so Mako and Bumi bring little Keira back to the factory, and the other tour-goers are on their way home; but whatever has become of Avatar Korra?!**


	20. A Blueberry Named Korra

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I had this next chapter all polished and ready to go, but I decided to change a few things around. So last time, I left a dreaded cliffhanger as Bumi and Mako were informed the other kids on the tour were now on their way, except for the Avatar. What has become of Korra?**

* * *

Mako immediately began fearing the worst. He knelt beside Bumi and practically demanded, "What's wrong with Korra? Is she alright?! Did she explode?!"

"Take it easy, kid," Al said quickly yet placidly. He then turned back to Bumi to explain.

"We've been manually squeezing the juice out of the girl for the past two hours, but we've made hardly any progress with her. The only thing we can positively report is that we've eliminated the chance that she'll explode."

Mako breathed deep a few times to calm himself, and then replied, "Well, that's a relief. But, why is Korra still a blueberry?"

"There are a number of things to consider, Mako," Bumi piped up. "First off, I've tested that gum before on some of my workers who were willing to try it, and every one of them ended up just like Korra."

"You're just lucky we can't legally file a worker's compensation claim," Al grumbled.

"Please excuse Albert," Bumi said with a short laugh. "He was one of the test subjects!"

"What Bumi is trying to say is that we have different anatomies than your girlfriend, Mako," Al continued. "The gum may be having a more intense and adverse effect on her."

Mako didn't bother correcting Al that Korra was just his pen pal and good friend. He just wanted to see her and know she was somewhat okay.

"Bumi, I need to see her," Mako said in a tone that was firm, but desperate. "As far as I know, I'm the only friend Korra has in Republic City. And I know that she'll feel somewhat at ease if I'm with her."

Bumi nodded in affirmation. "But of course, Mako. We'll set aside the job training for a while. Thank you for the information, Al."

"Anytime boss," Al replied, and walked off. The Bumi-vator had already arrived, and Mako and Bumi climbed in, with Bumi closing the door behind him. The candyman searched around the walls until he found a button labeled "Juicing Room". Bumi pressed the button, and the Bumi-vator shot to the right, forcing Mako to grab on to a handlebar. The unorthodox elevator then pitched up at an angle, and shot forward a ways before coming to an abrupt stop. After the outer doors opened, Bumi opened the Bumi-vator's door and stepped out, with Mako right on his heels.

The Juicing Room had the appearance of both a farmers market and a patient's room at a hospital. It had that stark white look with what appeared to be some sort of medical equipment placed here and there along with assorted fruits and juice extracting tools and devices. But what threw Mako off was that this room didn't smell like a hospital. Instead of the bland sterile scent, Mako caught a whiff of the assorted fruits, the strongest of which was blueberries. Mako then grew uneasy upon spotting splotches on the walls, most of them faded with time and attempted cleanings. But there were more recent splotches, too; and all of them were a familiar shade of blue.

Suddenly, Mako heard a familiar sad moaning. He turned towards the sound and, once again, became nervously mesmerized at what he saw.

Korra was off to the right side of the room, leaning forward on what appeared to be an oversized marshmallow, and still in the shape of a giant blueberry. Her chocolate-brown hair was still in a wolf-tail, but it was thoroughly disheveled. It was obvious she had been crying for a while. By some sort of miracle, Korra's blueberry-stained clothes had still managed to somewhat fit her. About half a dozen Oompa-Loompas were in the room as well, walking about and conferring with each other in hushed voices, trying to deduce what to do.

Mako immediately rushed forward. The Oompa-Loompas were about to stop him, but saw Bumi shake his head and silently mouth, "He's okay!"

"Korra! Korra, are you alright," Mako asked gently, but worriedly. He stopped just in front of her, but was afraid to touch her for fear that he might accidently hurt her. But he carried on, and despite her being awfully heavy, pushed Korra backward so she was now standing.

The Avatar opened her eyes, still holding some unshed tears. But they flashed wide open in recognition and a bit of joy upon seeing Mako.

"Oh Mako, I'm so happy to see you," Korra cried. "They've been trying to de-juice me for over two hours, but nothing is happening! I don't know what's worse: exploding or being stuck as a blueberry for the rest of my life!"

"Well, there is a third possible outcome, too," a familiar discouraged voice added. Korra looked past Mako for the source and saw Bumi standing near the entrance. Almost immediately, the Avatar's face contorted into anger.

"You," Korra snarled as her voice grew louder. "You slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler! You have got a lot of nerve to show your face here! First your new 'most amazing, fabulous and sensational gum in the whole universe' turns me into this fruity monstrosity! Then your little workers here roll me around like I'm a beach ball! And now, after squeezing juice out of me for TWO HOURS, they still can't even get me back to normal!"

By now, Korra was trying to walk, or at least waddle over towards Bumi, who grew apprehensive at the fiery look in her eyes. Mako tried to stop her, but was forced back. Korra looked like she was about to explode; not with blueberry juice, but with rage. She continued to rant, "You're just lucky that I can't bend right now, Bumi! Because if I could, I'd…WHOA!"

Misjudging one of her steps, Korra had stumbled and fell forward, rolling over onto what once was her belly. She angrily flailed her hands and kicked her feet in a futile attempt to get back up. During her struggle, the Oompa-Loompas in the room bit back snickers and chuckles at Korra's failed attempt to intimidate their boss.

"Stop laughing at me, jerks," Korra yelled in saddened frustration. "This isn't funny at all!"

"That's enough, boys," Bumi ordered, albeit holding down his own laughter, too. "Avatar Korra has had a very trying day, and your laughing will only make her feel worse. Now help her back up, please."

The Oompa-Loompas immediately nodded and went to push the Avatar back to her feet. Korra began to shed angry tears, and Mako swung into action. He carefully began trying to help push Korra back up onto her feet. Finally, the Oompa-Loompas and the firebender set Korra standing back up.

"Th-thank you, you guys," Korra whimpered.

"Korra, look at me," Mako gently ordered. After she locked eyes with him, Mako smiled at her, placed his right hand on her cheek, and used his thumb to gently wipe away her tears.

"I give you my word, Bumi and I will do everything we can to get you back to normal," Mako promised. He pulled back his hand and was surprised to see that both it and the fingerless glove that covered it were stained blue. Apparently, Korra was crying blueberry juice, too.

Korra gave Mako her first true smile he had seen before her transformation. She then became perplexed at Mako's words.

"Wait, what do mean you and Bumi," Korra asked.

"The secret prize at the end of the tour was I would pick an heir to my factory," Bumi explained. "Mako here is now just as much the owner of this chocolate factory as I am."

"WHAT?! Are you serious," Korra exclaimed. "Mako, do you really own this place?!"

"Well, uh, not legally," Mako said sheepishly. "Bumi and I still have to complete the necessary paperwork, but yeah, this factory will someday be mine."

"But, out of all people, why would you choose Mako," Korra asked Bumi. "I mean, yes, he is a great guy and everything, but why him?"

"Well, there were a number of reasons, Korra," Bumi replied with a smile. "I sent out the golden tickets because I knew kids and young people like you and Mako would be looking for them. I knew I had to pick someone of that age because if an adult took over after I pass on, he or she would do everything their own way and not mine. I chose Mako because he resisted the temptations we encountered throughout the factory. And when the opportunity to sell his Gobstopper to Rocksworth arose, he shot it down. It proves that he is pure of heart and was the perfect candidate to run my factory in the future."

Bumi then gave a small laugh and added, "It also helped that by the time we reached the end of the tour, Mako was the only one left!"

Korra ignored Bumi's humorous recollection, turning her head to Mako. "So if you do own this place, what about your surrogate little sister you told me about in your letters?"

"You mean Keira? She's here, too," Mako replied proudly. "Bumi said she could stay as long as she liked, though I don't think she'll ever want to leave once she's seen everything that we saw."

And for a moment, Korra forgot about her plight because she was so happy for Mako. She had known of his struggles and always hoped and prayed he would catch a break. Now it looked like his life was turning for the better.

"Well, if anybody deserves this, it's you," Korra said sincerely. "I'm really happy for you, Mako."

Mako grinned and carefully put his arms around Korra as best he could and hugged her. Since she couldn't really return the embrace, Korra tried to lean into it, but grimaced as Mako's grip stiffened.

"Oomph," Korra moaned. "Please not so tight, city boy! I may just pop right now!"

Mako jumped back and apologized, but then caught sight of his forearms. They too were now stained and slightly damp with blueberry juice. The firebender then turned to Bumi.

"So what were you saying about a third outcome," Mako asked as he wiped his hands and forearms with a damp cleaning cloth one of the Oompa-Loompas had given him.

"Ah yes, well it is definitely something we need to avoid," Bumi said uneasily. "I'm sure you two know what happens if you leave blueberries or any kind of fruit just lying around for too long."

"Yeah, it turns rotten," Korra replied nervously. "But what would happen to me if that happens?"

"You would inevitably become very ill, Korra," Bumi answered. "And until I'm afraid we may just have to keep up with the juicing to prevent that from happening."

Both Korra and Mako exchanged worried glances at each other. Bumi appeared lost in thought as he mused, "It's just curious! When the Oompa-Loompas were de-juiced they were returned to their normal selves after just ten minutes. Why is it so different with Korra?"

"We may have found an answer to that, boss," one of the workers said as he handed Bumi a manila file folder. Bumi opened it to find X-ray pictures, and his expression shifted from wonder to understanding as he sifted through.

"Well, that would explain a lot," Bumi said with a satisfied smirk.

"What; what would explain a lot," Mako questioned as Korra hummed her agreement.

"I'm sure that you noticed Korra had stopped chewing the gum after she fully became a blueberry," Bumi explained. "Am I right, Mako?"

The firebender nodded, as did the Avatar.

"But, I'm certain that Korra didn't stop chewing by choice," Bumi continued knowingly.

Korra became annoyed at Bumi's tone. "What are you suggesting, Bumi? That I have no self-control? I could have spat that gum out anytime I wanted to!"

"And yet, you never did," Bumi parried. "That gum couldn't have just dissolved away in your mouth. I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, but according to these X-ray photographs, you most likely committed the most embarrassing mistake with chewing gum."

Mako was surprised to see Korra's face deflate with embarrassment as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of blue.

"Okay, I admit it," Korra declared sadly. "I accidently swallowed the gum…"

"And therein lies our dilemma," Bumi proclaimed. "The gum is what turned you into a blueberry, Korra. If it is still inside you, it would explain why you keep swelling back up with juice as fast we squeeze it out of you. As long as that gum is inside you and we keep up with the de-juicing, your chances of rotting and exploding are slim. Thankfully, we shouldn't have to do it too much longer."

"Bumi, your workers have been at it for over two hours," Korra lamented. "I'm exhausted and sore from all the squeezing. Isn't there any other option we could try?"

"Well, if worse comes to worse, the situation may call for an operation," Bumi suggested gravely.

Both Mako and Korra looked petrified at the very word.

"You can't be serious," Mako protested. "Given her current form, who knows how badly that could go?!"

"Please, anything but that, Bumi," Korra cried fearfully. "I don't want to be sliced up like a watermelon!"

Bumi looked stoic for another moment, but then cracked a huge grin and began laughing.

"Don't worry, you two! I wasn't really suggesting an operation; I just wanted to see the looks on your faces when I told you!"

Korra looked like she was about to throw another fit, but Mako piped up first. "Please Bumi, get a grip already! We're both being serious here! Is there anything else we can try?"

"I'm afraid not, Mako," the Oompa-Loompa stated as he took back Korra's X-rays. "I know it looks like we've made hardly any process, but the best thing, and probably the only thing we can do is just keep up with the juicing and try to keep Korra as comfortable as possible."

Again, Korra and Mako exchanged looks. Only now their faces were etched with dread and uneasiness. Mako could tell that Korra had no desire to go through any more juicing. And yet, it had to be done in order to save her.

"I guess there's no other choice," Korra answered defeatedly. She tried to hold back her tears, but some still spilled out. Mako immediately wiped away the tears, not caring that his hands were getting stained again.

"Very well then," Bumi stated, and then turned to his workers. "Gentlemen, continue with the juicing, and once she is returned to her normal size, take her to a room for the night. Mako will be here as well, so if he wishes to help in any way, please allow him to do so."

The Oompa-Loompas all nodded or voiced their affirmation. They then surrounded Korra once more and pushed her back so she could be rolled to the center of the room, where there was a small depression and a built-in floor drain. Mako quietly helped them, but then realized that he had no idea what the juicing process consisted of. He and Korra watched nervously as a large sort of black plunger attached to a wide flexible tube was lowered from the ceiling and onto Korra's belly. Then, long straps were connected to the suction device and wound around Korra, so the plunger would stay flush against her belly.

Mako now saw how the whole process worked. As the plunger was depressed down, it would squeeze juice out of the pores in Korra's skin and drain into the floor to a holding tank. Then, as the plunger was retracted, it would suck juice out through Korra's navel.

'No wonder Korra was so scared,' Mako thought as he watched the Oompa-Loompas tighten the straps. 'I can't even imagine how much she's been hurting...'

Mako then saw Korra looking at him with sad and fearful eyes. She was making a "come here" gesture with her left hand. Mako knelt down and took her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"When it gets too much, you just squeeze my hand, okay," Mako gently instructed.

Korra let out a mournful, "Uh-huh..."

Bumi, who had been watching all of this, now commanded, "Alright boys, you may begin again."

* * *

**A/N: how much longer will it take to get Korra back to normal? Will she be doomed to remain a giant blueberry for the rest of her days? Or worse yet, will she just explode?! Stick around, the answer is coming soon...**


	21. Fresh Squeezed

**Author's Note: again, sorry about the long wait! Like the previous chapter, this one was ready for publishing, but I decided to rework it as well. In this chapter, Mako witnesses firsthand the juicing process for Korra. Can she be saved?**

* * *

The plunger slowly depressed down and then retracted upwards. At first, it seemed to do nothing, but after a couple of cycles, Mako could clearly see blueberry juice oozing out of the pores of Korra's skin. The juice then dripped down to the floor and emptied into the drain. Mako then glanced up to watch the retraction, and saw even more of the insidious purplish-blue liquid being sucked out through the tube.

As the juicing process progressed, Korra began moaning in discomfort and pain. Mako could see that her head was leaning back uncomfortably and her eyes were tightly shut. Remembering the oversized marshmallow that she had been leaning on earlier, Mako ran over to the right side of the room to retrieve it. But as he reached it and picked it up, he heard Korra cry out, "Mako? Where…where did you go?"

The firebender immediately ran back over and laid the marshmallow beneath Korra's head. "I just thought you might want a pillow, that's all."

Korra opened her eyes and gave him a sad, yet grateful smile as he took her hand in his again. She then replied, "Thank you for doing this, Mako. You're a really great friend."

Just then, the door to the Juicing Room opened, and the lead Oompa-Loompa Rusty walked in. Upon seeing him, Bumi asked, "What brings you here, Rusty?"

"It's actually Mako's little friend," Rusty answered, sounding slightly exhausted. "She's a little bundle of energy, and frankly, I'm having a wee bit of trouble keeping up with her. I was hoping you could take over for me; after all, I do still have quite a bit of work to do for you today."

Bumi gave a small snicker and replied, "But of course, Rusty! Where is she now?"

The head Oompa-Loompa jerked his thumb back to the door. "Just outside the door, waiting for us."

Mako and Korra, who had been silently listening to this exchange with small grins, suddenly became anxious.

"Please don't let her in, Bumi," Korra pleaded. "I don't want to meet Mako's friend looking like this!"

Korra then let out an awful moan in pain as more juice was squeezed out of her. She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet so that Keira wouldn't hear her. Mako then squeezed Korra's hand and added, "Please Bumi; keep Keira preoccupied. I'll explain everything that happened to her soon. If she sees Korra now, she'll think she's some sort of monster."

The candyman nodded and replied, "You're right, Mako. Don't worry, Keira won't see anything you don't want her to. Be advised though, we still have no idea how long it will take to get Korra back to her normal self. You're more than welcome to stay and help for as long as you wish, but I do suggest you try to get some rest. The same goes for you, Korra."

As she watched Bumi leave, Korra grumbled, "I wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for that blasted gum of yours!"

"Korra, you can't blame Bumi for what happened to you," Mako said firmly.

Korra winced as more juice was squeezed out of her, and gave Mako an indignant look. "Whose side are you on, city boy? Are you just defending Bumi because now you're the heir to his factory?"

"Bumi warned you not to sample that gum," Mako stated. "We all heard him say 'I wouldn't do that'. But you just blew him off and said, and I quote, 'Oh please! So long as it's gum, then that's for me!'."

Korra rebutted, "Well if he was trying to warn me, he should have been clearer in doing so! Do you have any idea how humiliating this is?! I mean, Asami was nearly laughing like a hyena-dingo at me!"

Korra began crying again, both from the juicing process and the reaction of the heiress in the Inventing Room. Mako then realized that Korra wasn't angry at Bumi. He asked, "So you're angry with yourself?"

"Yes," Korra choked out. "I was so sure of myself because of who I am and what I can do. And now look what my pride did to me! I feel like a circus freak!"

Korra paused and sadly continued. "The world can't have a blueberry for an Avatar, my parents can't have a blueberry for a daughter, and you can't have a blueberry for a pen pal! Who could love me?"

Korra's words shook Mako, and he decided to tell her here and now about how he felt about her in the slight chance she didn't make it out of this. He smiled kindly and said, "Well to answer your question, why not the guy right in front of you?"

Korra's head shot up, and her eyes were wide with confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean, Mako?"

Mako explained, "You may be impulsive, reckless and a little too feisty at times, but you have a huge heart and a strong spirit. And even though we spoke more through our letters than we did face to face, I feel a strong connection between us. And don't worry about your parents. Both them and I will still love you for who you are, whether you're the Avatar or a huge blueberry."

Korra looked like she was going to cry again, but this time, the tears looked grateful. She then smugly said through her tears, "I'd jump forward and kiss you right now, but I'm pretty sure you'll have to do all the work, city boy!"

"I'd be happy to oblige, Avatar," Mako replied as he leaned down and was about to press a kiss to her lips, when the romantic moment was broken up by some of the nearby Oompa-Loompas, who let out a collective loud and exasperated, "A-hem!"

The firebender and blueberry Avatar hurriedly broke away from each other, both of them blushing in embarrassment. But then, Mako noticed something different about Korra. Her sphere-like blueberry body now appeared to be sagging. Mako placed a hand on Korra's belly and gently pushed down. When he had helped the Oompa-Loompas roll her, Mako noticed that her swollen body had felt firm and taut. But now, it felt rather soft and squishy.

"Mako, what are you doing," Korra queried as she moaned in discomfort. She was surprised to see Mako smiling when he turned back to her.

"Korra, I think it's finally working! You're starting to shrink back down!"

Korra shifted her gaze to her gargantuan belly. True to Mako's word, she could visibly see her body almost imperceptibly decrease in size! The Avatar said nothing, but the smile she gave Mako was more than enough to say she was truly relieved. She continued to moan and groan in pain, but the audible "glurp" noises from inside her blueberry body began to have an eerily calming effect on her. Eventually, Korra's eyelids became too droopy, and she lolled off to sleep.

Mako stayed right beside her, occasionally rubbing her belly. He also helped the Oompa-Loompas multiple times to readjust the straps holding the plunger on Korra's body as it got smaller and loosened up. Eventually, Mako too became tired. Since the marshmallow pillow was so large, he could share it with Korra without disturbing her.

* * *

Mako woke with a start. He'd had a dream that Korra was about to explode and be nothing more than a huge gooey, blue mess. He found a sobering, yet relieving sight. Korra was lying on her back, and she was no longer in the shape of an oversized blueberry! However, her belly was still somewhat pudgy, and her juice-stained clothes weren't as fitting as they used to be after being stretched for so long. Korra's face was contorted in pain and sadness, but the really sobering sight was that her skin was still a vibrant bluish hue!

"Korra! Are you alright," Mako said as he knelt beside her and gently pulled her head into his lap. "Come on, Korra! Speak to me, say something!"

Korra stirred and let out an exhausted and mournful coo, and opened her eyes. She glanced around until her eyes found Mako staring down at her in trepidation. Korra then pleadingly asked, "Mako…did it work?"

The firebender glanced back at the Oompa-Loompas, who were removing the juicing apparatus from her body, for the verdict. All of them nodded, allowing Mako to release a huge sigh of relief. He turned back to Korra and smiled tenderly at her.

"It worked, Korra. It's over. You're no longer a blueberry."

"Thank the spirits," Korra breathed before promptly passing out. Mako was slightly alarmed, but quickly realized Korra had just nodded off again. The entire de-juicing process must have physically drained her. Being careful not to possibly hurt her, Mako gingerly scooped Korra up into his arms and carried her out of the Juicing Room and to a bedroom for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Korra is saved! The world no longer has a blueberry for an Avatar!**


	22. Awkward Explanations

**Author's Note: previously, Avatar Korra had finally been saved and restored to her old self! But when I say that, I don't mean entirely...**

* * *

Mako was tired, and rightfully so. It had been a long, exciting, yet also frightening day. But despite his weariness, he couldn't bring himself to get some rest. The firebender was too concerned with making sure his dear friend was truly alright.

Mako was sitting in a chair next to a bed, watching Avatar Korra sleep. After depositing her into bed and pulling the sheets up to her waist, Mako had questioned the Oompa-Loompas in the Juicing Room why Korra still had blue skin. They explained that all the Oompa-Loompas who had tested the gum had similar symptoms following their own juicing procedures. The condition would fully last for about two days, and then the blue pigment would gradually fade away over the next three.

That did little to put Mako at ease as he stated, "Korra is going to freak out when she wakes up and sees that she's still blue as a blueberry."

"True, and that's why she'll need you," the lead Oompa-Loompa Rusty replied before leaving Mako to be alone with Korra. There was no telling when she would wake up, and Mako wanted to be there when it happened. The new heir to the Bumi Chocolate Factory reached over to take Korra's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her chocolate brown hair was now free of its wolf-tail, fanned out across her pillow. Her face was scrunched up in a slight pout. One of the Oompa-Loompas from the Inventing Room had retrieved the Avatar's fur pelt that had blown off her waist during her transformation. Said pelt was now lying on a small bedside table, torn in two pieces and in need of repair.

Mako was so focused on Korra that he didn't turn his head when he heard the door open. But he jumped when the person who entered spoke.

"Oh there you are Mako," Keira remarked. "I wanted to find you and just say-WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

Mako quickly shushed the waterbending child, and beckoned her closer. Keira was dumbfounded at the sight before her. She had seen photographs of Avatar Korra before, but they always showed the young woman looking so headstrong and confident. This was something completely different.

"Mako…what happened to Korra," Keira asked in a hushed tone. "Why is her skin all blue?"

"It happened in the Inventing Room," Mako explained. "We had all just received Everlasting Gobstoppers from Bumi when he led us over to this complex machine that did all these amazing things, and yet it only produced just one piece of chewing gum. But Bumi said that this new gum was special as it contained the flavors of a full three-course dinner."

"That sound's awesome," Keira replied in awe. "But what does that have to do with Korra?"

"Bumi had said that he hadn't perfected the gum just yet, but being such an avid gum chewer, Korra snatched it away and said she didn't care. She started chewing the gum anyway," Mako continued.

"And I take it that's when things went wrong," Keira asked knowingly.

"At first we all thought the gum was working flawlessly," Mako said with fearful remembrance. "The first two courses, the tomato soup, and then the roast beef with a baked potato came and went without any problems. But when Korra reached the dessert, which was blueberry pie…"

Keira nodded in understanding and added, "She turned blue all over and got sick, right?"

"No, worse," Mako said sadly. "Much worse, Keira."

"What's worse than this," the child asked incredulously.

Mako knew Keira probably wouldn't believe him, but she had to know the truth. "Korra began swelling up and expanding outward; I mean, literally blowing up like a balloon! But that's not what she was turning into. Bumi vaguely explained it, but we all understood what he meant. The gum was transforming Korra into a giant blueberry."

"My word…that's incredible," Keira breathed, but her tone was a mix of amazement and fright.

"So once she had fully become a blueberry, Bumi had some of his Oompa-Loompas literally roll Korra to a room called The Juicing Room. He explained that Korra needed to have all the juice squeezed out of her immediately before she exploded."

"She was going to explode," Keira exclaimed as she tried to stay quiet.

"She very well could have," Mako continued as he turned to look at Korra. "But she was successfully de-juiced, and according to Bumi, her skin will return to its natural appearance within a few days."

Keira appeared to be reeling from what Mako had told her, but she turned her eyes to the Avatar with a forlorn look.

"Poor Korra…so that's what Bumi meant when he said you were the only one left. But what happened to Asami and Skoochy?"

So Mako ended up explaining what had followed Korra's transformation, how Asami ended up falling down a trash chute, and Skoochy being shrunk down to the size of a pencil. Keira was in awe of the whole tale.

"It all makes perfect sense why Bumi would bequeath his factory to you, Mako. And even if Korra is the Avatar, I'm pretty sure Bumi wouldn't want to name an oversized blueberry as his successor."

"It was so strange," Mako admitted. "Before today, Korra and I had only met once before, but I already knew she was so feisty and confident. This was the first time I had ever seen her look so scared, embarrassed and miserable."

The firebender paused to brush a hand across Korra's face. His expression showed sadness, but also a deep adoration for the blue-skinned girl.

"Keira, I know you probably want to talk about what I saw today, but I don't think now is the best time," Mako said uneasily. "And I'm pretty sure if Korra was awake, she wouldn't want you to meet her like this."

"I understand," Keira replied truthfully. But then her mouth drew up in a mischievous grin. "You just want to make sure your _girlfriend_ is okay!"

"Keira! It's not like that," Mako defended, despite the blush in his face.

"Oh come on, Mako," the little waterbender continued. "It's obvious you deeply care about her. You need to tell her how you feel, or you'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

Mako was about to protest, but then he realized he had already somewhat confessed his feelings to Korra.

_"The world can't have a blueberry for an Avatar, my parents can't have a blueberry for a daughter, and you can't have a blueberry for a pen pal! Who could love me?"_

_Korra's words shook Mako and he decided to tell her here and now about how he felt about her in the slight chance she didn't make it out of this. He smiled kindly and said, "Well to answer your question, why not the guy right in front of you?"_

_Korra's head shot up and her eyes were wide with confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean, Mako?"_

_Mako explained, "You may be impulsive, reckless and a little too feisty at times, but you have a huge heart and a strong spirit. And even though we spoke more through our letters than we did face to face, I feel a strong connection between us. Both your parents and I will still love you for who you are, whether you're the Avatar or a huge blueberry."_

_Korra looked like she was going to cry again, but this time, the tears looked grateful. She then smugly said through her tears, "I'd jump forward and kiss you right now, but I'm pretty sure you'll have to do all the work, city boy!"_

_"I'd be happy to oblige, Avatar," Mako replied…_

"Well, I'm going back out there," Keira stated excitedly. "Bumi is waiting for me, and he says that there's so much more to see. This factory is so much bigger on the inside than I thought!"

"Just don't eat too much," Mako said as he turned his head towards Keira. "We don't want you getting sick; and if Bumi tells you not to eat something, don't do it! I don't want to have to take care of two blueberry girls!"

Despite the situation, Keira laughed a little, much to Mako's chagrin. "Oh, don't be so down about it, Mako! I'm sure that in a few years, both you and Korra will look back on this day and have a good laugh about the whole thing."

Mako watched his surrogate little sister leave, and then turned back to Korra. Her face was in more of a pout than before, and he wondered if she was having a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: so our Avatar is still a bit of a mutant, but at least she will be fully restored soon! Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers!**


	23. A Changed Avatar

**Author's Note: last time, Mako had the chance to fully explain to Keira about what had happened in the Bumi Factory during the tour. Now, get ready for some more Makorra sweetness!**

* * *

Korra could hear faint voices as she slept. She wasn't sure who the voices belonged to, but she knew that whoever they were, they were talking about her. Korra felt embarrassed again as she didn't want anybody to see her like this; her only hope was that she was just imagining the voices.

Almost since she passed out, Korra kept having the last minutes spent in the Inventing Room run through her head over and over. The sight of looking down and seeing her fit athletic body assume the shape of an obtuse blueberry horrified her. And what made it worse was that nobody could do anything to stop her transformation. Everyone just stared at her in shock (Mako and Skoochy), puzzlement (Bumi), and even amusement (Asami)! The whole experience made the Avatar feel like a circus freak.

But as scary as her transformation was, the possibility that she would explode was even more so. And at first, Korra didn't think the Oompa-Loompas understood how serious this was. After all, they had sung that song to the Avatar, which she now realized sounded pretty accurate. Then they proceeded to playfully roll her about like she was a bowling ball! Finally, they had rolled Korra out of the Inventing Room and off to the Juicing Room. But Korra's discomfort grew as she got dizzy from all the rolling. And her fear of exploding only grew as she could hear the blueberry juice inside her slosh around.

The de-juicing process had been lengthy and painful. Just the thought of the whole ordeal made Korra whimper in fright and sadness while she slept. But then, she felt a warm gloved hand gently brush against her forehead. She had felt it before, and now the sensation made her stir.

The Avatar gently blinked her eyes open, and saw the young man who she was smitten with staring at her with concern.

"Mako…what happened," Korra asked tiredly.

"You had all the juice squeezed out of you, and you were so exhausted that you just passed out," Mako explained. Everything started coming back, and Korra remembered now.

"Oomph…how long was I out," she pondered.

"About an hour and a half," Mako answered. "I've been keeping watch since then."

Korra was flattered at Mako's chivalry, but a little taken aback, too. She propped herself up on her elbows and said, "As much as I admire you looking out for me, I don't think its necessary now, City Boy."

Korra was confused to see Mako grimace and reply, "Well, I thought it would be for the best. I didn't want you waking up without anybody being able to explain."

"Explain what," Korra questioned. Instead of answering verbally, Mako took a small hand mirror and reluctantly handed it to the Avatar. Upon seeing her reflection, Korra let out a horrified shriek.

"Mako…! Why is my skin still blue?! And," Korra paused to glance down at her abdomen. "And why is my belly still pudgy?!"

"Bumi told me that it was a prolonged side-effect of your transformation. A handful of the Oompa-Loompas who tested it had similar symptoms," Mako elaborated. "He assured me that your skin will stay blue for two days; then it will fade away for another three. By then, you should have your natural skin tone back, and your body will be back to the way it was before."

Korra nervously touched her face as she continued to stare at her reflection. She then turned to Mako her expression somewhat sour. "What makes Bumi believe I'll be normal by then, Mako? It could last longer than nearly a week! And what if Bumi is running another one of his jokes; did you ever think of that?"

"Alright, I don't know where this is coming from," Mako rebutted firmly. "But you owe Bumi some gratitude! If not for him and his de-juicing machine, you would be stuck as an oversized blueberry for the rest of your life."

"Well, I also wouldn't have become said oversized blueberry if not for his new chewing gum in the first place," Korra snapped.

"Korra, you literally snatched that gum right out of Bumi's hand," Mako parried. "He didn't force you to sample it. If anything, he was trying to tell all of us not to chew it. But you said, again and I quote, 'I don't care! So long as its gum, then that's for me!' And besides, we all signed that contract, remember? If you think about it, everybody's accidents happened because of their own doing. Bumi never caused any of them."

"What other accidents," Korra honestly demanded. "I couldn't have seen what else may have happened, because _I_ was getting hundreds of gallons of blueberry juice squeezed out of me!"

So Mako brought Korra up to speed on everything that had happened after her incident. He told her about what had happened to Asami, which made Korra laugh hysterically. He told her about the Bumi Wagon and the Cocoa-Vision Room, along with Skoochy's voluntary experiment. And not wanting to leave anything out, he told Korra about the room with the Fizzy-Lifting Drinks, how he had sampled some, and nearly got chopped up because of it. Korra became quite frightened at Mako's near-death experience, and was even just as shaken when he told her about what happened in Bumi's office. She couldn't believe that the candyman had gotten that angry, or believe that Mako was actually contemplating selling his Everlasting Gobstopper to Rocksworth.

But when Mako had a sudden change of heart, and returned the Gobstopper, he explained that he had passed the "test" that Bumi had laid out for him. It wasn't until he met Lin Beifong, who everyone had believed was Rocksworth that everything became clear.

"So the whole thing was a test," Korra said understandingly. "It was a test of our morals and our ability to resist temptations. And Bumi said you passed…"

"According to him, I did," Mako repeated with a shrug.

"I obviously failed the test the second I took that gum," Korra sadly admitted. "And since 'Rocksworth' was actually Bumi's silent partner, I never would have been able to sell her that Gobstopper."

"Even if she was Rocksworth, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to sell it to anybody now, Korra," Mako said knowingly. "You still have it?"

Korra nodded, slid her left hand into her pants pocket, and pulled out the Gobstopper. But it looked different than when she first saw it. The colorful candy looked like it had been repainted; the reds had turned purple, the blues were a darker shade, the whites were a lighter hue of blue, puke brown had replaced the greens, and the yellows had shifted to a murky green.

"Your transformation likely ruined the Gobstopper," Mako stated the obvious. "Even if you tried to sell it to someone, it would be useless to them."

"Well this is just dandy," Korra growled as she chucked her ruined Gobstopper into a nearby trash basket. "Everybody is going to be wondering where their Avatar is for the next few days, and I have to stay in hiding so that nobody notices that I'm a fruity circus freak!"

Just as she finished her rant, Korra's face shifted to a look of dread. "Oh no…everybody…that means my parents, too! They'll be wondering what's keeping me from coming home! What are they going to think when they see me like this?!"

"Spare them some surprise, Korra," Mako answered after thinking for a moment. "We should try to message them somehow and then, have them here so we can explain everything that happened."

Like any teenager, Korra was dreading having to explain her mistakes and wrongdoings to her parents. But Mako did have a point: keeping them in the dark and having them worry about her whereabouts would be worse.

"Okay," Korra finally agreed. "Wire them a message to come here. But don't tell them exactly what happened; you'll just confuse them. Or they might think it's a prank."

Suddenly feeling tired again, the Avatar eased back down onto her pillow and added, "I'm going to rest some more, if that's alright…"

"Of course," Mako replied kindly.

"You should go be with Keira, enjoying yourself. But before you go, Mako, could you do something else for me," Korra asked.

"Anything," Mako said as he knelt beside her.

Korra gestured down and said, "In my right pants pocket…there should be…"

"Yeah, you got it," Mako said as he took her right hand and fed it into the pocket. Korra nodded once she had gotten hold of whatever was in there. Mako pulled her hand back out, and found it clutching a few wrapped pieces of bubblegum. Korra dropped them into his hand, shaking her head forlornly.

"Mako, I want you to get rid of those for me. After what happened today, I realized I need to quit chewing gum, or at the very least, cut back on it."

Mako was pleasantly surprised. While Korra's accident was both scary and humiliating, it also seemed to humble her and put everything into perspective. Maybe being turned into a huge blueberry had been a blessing in disguise, and Mako couldn't help but think that someday in the distant future, Korra would laugh about this whole thing.

The firebender nodded, and gave Korra's hand a gentle squeeze. He felt her squeeze back, and she drifted off to sleep again. And for the first time since he'd witnessed her transformation, Mako felt he could breathe easy once more. Sticking the pieces of bubblegum in his pocket, he went off to find Keira and Bumi.

* * *

**A/N: Korra actually gives up chewing gum? Maybe the blueberry incident truly did have a silver lining or two...**


	24. Meet The Parents

**Author's Note: ah, the day that Mako has been dreading has finally arrived! He now has to explain to Korra's parents exactly what happened to their daughter!**

* * *

The following morning, Mako briefly left the factory so he could get to a wire office and send a message to Korra's parents about her incident. Although he could not see or hear them, when the operator relayed the reply message, Mako could tell that both Korra's mother and father were deeply concerned. All Mako could say back was that they should both come to Republic City as quickly as they could.

Afterwards, Mako headed back to the factory, but he didn't enter through the main gates. Unbeknownst to everybody on the outside, there was a secret entrance to the factory through a nondescript building just off to the right side. Mako had some mixed feelings as he reentered the factory. Bumi was going to give the firebender his crash course on day-to-day operations today, and as hard as Mako may have trained in the Pro-Bending Gym, numbers and money matters were never his strong suit. He had told Bumi that, and was surprised to see the candyman laugh.

"That's alright, Mako! I've never really enjoyed that aspect of the business either, but it is a necessary evil."

Fortunately, Mako seemed to pick up Bumi's lessons quite quickly. As they broke for lunch, Bumi remarked, "You know, if pro-bending doesn't work out for Keira, she'll have the perfect teacher in you."

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, Bumi," Mako replied slyly. The firebender had breezed through lunch, simply because he wanted to check on Korra. He hadn't done so since last night, and he hoped she was feeling better faster than expected.

Mako went to her room, and found the Avatar sitting up in bed, practicing her airbending. She did look better than yesterday; aside from her blue skin, she seemed more alert than and not nearly as tired as she was before. But when she saw him enter, the combination of her crossed arms and the annoyed pout on her face threw Mako for a curve.

"Korra? What's wrong," Mako asked as he pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed.

"After trying that stupid gum yesterday, I was pretty stuffed for quite awhile," Korra grumbled. "Today I'm finally hungry again, and when I told an Oompa-Loompa, he brings me _that_ for lunch!"

Mako looked to the other side of the bed where Korra was pointing and gave an awkward laugh. Sitting on the nightstand was a small bowl filled with blueberries.

"It's bad enough that I was turned into one, apparently now I can only eat blueberries for the time being," Korra ranted. "If anything else, these pint-sized guys are still teasing me about my accident!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case, Korra," Mako chortled, even as he tried not to. Korra then shoved at his shoulder in irritation.

"Quit laughing, city boy," she added with a sneer. "It's not funny!"

"Oh come on, Korra," Mako said as he recomposed himself. "It may not be funny now, but someday, I'm sure you'll look back on this whole thing and have a good laugh about it!"

"Maybe…but my parents' reaction is still up in the air," Korra grumbled. "By the way, did you manage to contact them?"

"I did, and they said they would be here in about two days," Mako answered. "I didn't tell them exactly what happened to you, but that there would be a lot of explaining once they arrived."

Korra once again looked nervous. "I just hope my skin won't be as blue by the time my mom and dad get here. How am I supposed to explain all of this to them and expect them to believe it?"

"The blue skin might be the way to help them believe it," Mako surmised.

"Mako, I've been curious, once my parents do get here, and I go back home, what will happen to us," Korra asked, implying about their relationship.

"I don't know," Mako said after thinking for a moment. "But know that I will always love you, and you are more than welcome here anytime."

Korra gave an adoring grin to the firebender and embraced him. The Avatar did love Mako, but the fact that she still lived at the South Pole meant that they were so many miles apart. However, seeing that Mako had told her she could now come to the factory anytime she wanted, maybe they could make this relationship work.

"Well, I have to get back to the grind," Mako said as he drew out of the hug. "Bumi is adamant that I learn as much as I can as fast as I can."

"Go on," Korra replied understandingly. "Since it will be all yours someday, you have to know how to do the job. Besides, I was going to try to walk around today. I have to get my legs working again because this time yesterday, I didn't even have any!"

Despite her best efforts, Korra laughed a little, and Mako joined in. It turned out he was right: looking back on the whole blueberry incident, it was rather funny.

* * *

The days passed by, and true to Bumi's word, Korra's condition continued to improve. She was becoming more active and acting like her old self again. And her blue skin was fading, too, becoming a lighter shade that was not nearly as deep and brilliant when her transformation began.

The only thing getting her down was the fact that she couldn't leave the factory. The Avatar knew she would be embarrassed beyond belief if anyone outside saw her with blue skin, no matter how light a shade it was.

Finally, the day of the arrival of Korra's parents dawned. Mako had left the factory to go to the docks to meet Korra's mother and father. As the ship moored and the gangplanks were extended, Mako grew very anxious. This wasn't the way he wanted to meet the parents of his potential girlfriend, but they couldn't be kept in the dark about what had happened to their daughter.

As he kept close eyes on the disembarking passengers, Mako spotted a man and a woman walking beside each other. Both of them were of Water Tribe descent, and their faces were in worried confusion. The firebender closed the distance between himself and the couple.

"Pardon me, but are you two Korra's parents," Mako asked.

"You must be Mako," the woman said as kindly as she could. "I'm Senna, and this is my husband, Tonraq."

"It's really great to finally meet you both," Mako said sincerely. "Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I agree, and maybe now you can explain exactly what happened to our daughter," Tonraq said firmly as he stepped in front of Mako. "You never said anything in your message to us, but the fact that you told us to come here immediately, didn't fill us with confidence."

Mako knew Tonraq was trying to intimidate him, and truth be told, it was working. But Mako also knew why Tonraq was doing it. His daughter had just been through a harrowing experience, and he simply wanted to protect her. Mako also had a feeling Korra had talked about him to her parents, and both of them, especially her father, were being very wary of the young firebender who Korra had a crush on.

"I would be more than happy to explain, Tonraq," Mako replied uneasily. "But if I started now, we would be out here for quite a while. We should head back to the factory so you can see Korra and so that she, Bumi and I can clear up everything."

His words must have persuaded them, as Tonraq and Senna nodded, gathered their bags and followed Mako to hail a taxi to the factory. After a short ride that Mako paid for, they arrived at the Bumi Chocolate Factory.

Mako then explained they would have to go through the secret entrance to get inside the factory without being seen. The fact that nobody had stopped them on the way there was amazing in itself. Being one of the five golden ticket finders had made Mako a local celebrity overnight. Bumi had not yet officially named Mako as his successor to the public, but whenever he did, the media wouldn't give Mako a moment's peace.

After a couple of minutes, the trio arrived in the small foyer outside Bumi's office, where the candyman was waiting for them.

"Good to finally meet the Avatar's parents," Bumi greeted warmly. "I'm Candyman Bumi. I hope your boat ride was pleasant on the way here."

"As well as can be expected," Tonraq replied. "But we really only came to check on our daughter, Bumi. Senna and I have been worrying ever since Mako sent us that message."

"I understand your concern, sir," Bumi continued. "Korra is exploring more of my Chocolate Room right now. You can take my special elevator there; I would go with you, but it can't fit all four of us. I will meet you there in a few minutes."

"So what's so special about this elevator," Senna asked as Mako led Korra's parents over to a call station.

"As Bumi told me, this elevator does so much more than just move up and down," Mako explained with a small grin. "It can move sideways, slantways, front-ways, back-ways, and any other direction you can imagine. And it can take you to any room in the factory!"

It was a bit of a snug fit getting the three of them inside the Bumi-vator, considering how big Tonraq was. But Mako was able to reach the button labeled, "Chocolate Room", and called out, "Hang on, everybody!"

The Bumi-vator shot to the left a ways, then jumped backwards, and left again before coming to an abrupt stop.

"Tonraq, Senna, I give you the Chocolate Room," Mako presented as he opened the door. The reaction from Korra's parents was a look pure amazement and wonder. Just like when the tour started, the room was awash in bright, vibrant, and colorful candies of all shapes and sizes.

"I never would have expected a room like this in a factory," Senna remarked.

"The best part about this room is that almost everything around you is edible," Mako explained. "This room serves as the very heart of the factory."

Just then, Tonraq spotted movement along a brick pathway. His eyes widened as he saw Korra walking about, and then kneel down to pick up one of the chocolate-filled pumpkins. But there was something very different about her.

"Korra," Tonraq called over to her.

The Avatar turned to the voice, and her eyes lit up with joy. "Daddy! You're here!"

But as she ran towards him, Korra noticed her father wasn't closing the gap between them. And his face had a look of fearful disbelief. His daughter's skin, which was once a mocha-color, now appeared to be a vibrant sky blue! He also noticed that Korra's stomach was a little pudgy, which she hadn't had since she was a small child. He briefly shook off the dreading feelings as Korra threw herself into an embrace which Tonraq returned. But the uneasiness came back when Tonraq caught a whiff of a somewhat strong scent coming from his daughter.

'Is that,' he thought. '…blueberries?'

"I'm so happy you're here! I've missed you both," Korra added before she drew out of the hug. But when she caught sight of her dad's face again, she knew it was time to explain.

"You're probably wondering why my skin is blue, dad," Korra said with a sheepish smile.

"The thought did cross my mind, yes," Tonraq answered uneasily.

"Korra! Goodness, what happened to you," Senna exclaimed as she and Mako came over.

"Well…to be blunt…I had an accident," Korra admitted.

"What sort of accident could have made your skin change colors," Tonraq demanded.

Korra looked a little ashamed as she continued, "Believe it or not, my skin was a darker shade of blue before you two got here. And as Bumi had told me, the blue skin was just the start."

"We were in the Inventing Room," Mako jumped in. "Bumi took us, as in the rest of the tour, to this room where he created all of his newest candies and put them through their paces. The last thing he showed us was this kooky mechanical wonder that did all these different things to make one piece of chewing gum."

"That doesn't sound very efficient," Senna threw in.

"Well, there was a reason why," Korra added. "Bumi said that the gum contained the flavors of a full three-course dinner."

Tonraq, for one, looked skeptical. "Seriously? How did Bumi manage that?"

"I'm not sure, but dad, it was amazing," Korra said as she recalled the scene. "I tried it myself, and it literally felt like I was eating tomato soup, roast beef and a baked potato!"

Korra then stopped, looking sad and regretful. "It was when I reached the dessert portion, blueberry pie; then everything went south…"

Tonraq and Senna appeared to understand, and Korra's father surmised, "You turned blue all over. That gum must have made you sick."

Mako noted how similar Tonraq's assumptions sounded so familiar to Keira's before solemnly saying, "No sir. It was something much worse."

Noticing how Korra was rubbing her arms uncomfortably, Mako put his arm around her shoulder in reassurance. She then carried on with her explanation.

"My body began swelling up and out like a hot air balloon," Korra stammered. "But that's not what I was filling up with. Bumi said that anybody who had tried that gum had been transformed into a giant blueberry when they got to the dessert…"

Korra paused to wipe away the tears she had been shedding, and added, "I should have listened when Bumi warned me not to try that gum, but my own pride did me in."

Both Korra's mother and father looked deeply shocked. Tonraq then asked, "If all this is true, then why aren't you still a piece of fruit?"

"It _is_ true, daddy," Korra insisted. "Bumi and his workforce managed to squeeze the juice out of me and return me to normal; or somewhat normal. And Mako has been by my side almost every minute since then."

"Is that why your skin is still blue," Senna questioned.

"Like I said, it was much darker before you two got here," Korra explained. "But it's been fading away gradually in the days since. And my stomach will be back to normal, too."

After a moment or two, Tonraq and Senna gave comforting smiles to their daughter, and Tonraq added, "We're just happy you're alive and well, Korra. We're proud that you admitted your mistake and we will always love you, even if we did have a blueberry for a daughter."

Korra jumped forward to embrace her parents in a group hug. Tonraq then looked up to Mako and sincerely said, "Thank you for looking after our daughter when we couldn't, young man. You are a very good friend to Korra."

"You're quite welcome, sir," Mako kindly replied. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"What do you mean by that," Tonraq asked suspiciously. Korra then drew out of the hug, blushing adorably.

"Daddy, Mako and I are kind of, well…we have a crush on each other," the Avatar explained. "Remember when I came here for my airbending training, I took in a pro-bending game. Mako's team was the team that won the match I watched, and he's the firebender I met afterwards."

"So you're Korra's pen pal," Senna realized as she smiled. "She talked about you all the time back home. You seem to be finally getting a good change of fortune, Mako."

Tonraq then spoke, his face somewhat apologetic, "I'm sorry if I intimidated you when we first met, son. It was only Korra's second time in this big city, and her best friend here is a boy who we didn't really know who he was yet."

"No need to apologize, sir," Mako said. "I completely understand."

"Although I'm sorely tempted to give the candyman who runs this place a piece of my mind," Tonraq grumbled as his demeanor darkened slightly.

"Daddy, no," Korra protested. "Bumi may have made that gum that was defective, but he didn't force me to sample it. It was my own fault, nobody else's. And besides, if not for Bumi and his workers, I probably would have exploded! His gum may have turned me into a huge blueberry, but Bumi very likely saved my life! So please, don't blame him for my accident."

Tonraq was shocked at the fact that Korra could have exploded, and now he was about to find Bumi and angrily choke him out for having his baby girl put in such danger. But Korra's words resonated with her father, and he slowly began to relax.

"Well, at least now we all know Korra will be completely restored," another voice said happily. Everyone turned towards the voice to see Bumi walking towards them from the Bumi-vator. "And I'm sure she is eager to show her parents all the sights that my factory has to offer! So please, Tonraq and Senna, feel free to explore to your heart's content!"

* * *

**A/N: whew! Korra's father didn't hurt anybody! Now I know I'm progressing way beyond where this story should have ended, but truth be told, I'm enjoying it! Here's hoping you all are too!**


	25. The New Normal

**Author's Note: despite being reassured that she would be completely restored, it must be strange for Korra's parents seeing that their daughter is still somewhat blue all over...will she finally get back to normal?**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent showing Korra's parents around the chocolate factory. She, along with Bumi and Mako, took Tonraq and Senna to all the rooms they visited, and gave commentary to what had happened in each room. Both Korra and Mako were relieved when they took the Bumi-vator in turns to all the rooms. They didn't want Tonraq and Senna to be terrorized by the boat trip. The Avatar's parents were frightened when a more-detailed story of Korra's transformation was told to them while they were in the Inventing Room. Korra herself grew queasy upon spotting the machine that made the three-course dinner chewing gum. Thankfully, Mako put his arm around Korra's shoulder in gentle reassurance, which did make her feel better.

Finally, the day was ending as the sun got low in the sky. Unfortunately, Korra still couldn't leave the factory as her skin was still a vibrant sky blue. Bumi was kind enough to offer her parents a room at an upscale hotel near his factory, which they gratefully accepted. Korra shared a hug with her mother and father, who promised to be back in the morning to return home together. But it was a moot point if Korra' skin had not returned to its normal pigment by then.

Realizing they might not see each other again for a while, Mako and Korra agreed to have a makeshift camp out in the Chocolate Room that night. Bumi could tell by from the looks in their eyes that this was going to be a romantic situation, and gave strict orders to his Oompa-Loompas to not disturb the two teenagers. The lights in the Chocolate Room had been dimmed, and the only sounds echoing through the room was the flowing of the chocolate river and the chocolate waterfall cascading down.

Mako and Korra were lying on a blanket, looking around at the bright colors of the edible pieces of the room, and also looking at each other.

"I know I told you this before," Korra said sincerely to her crush. "But you totally deserve this, Mako. You've worked so hard for so long, and now you've finally gotten it."

"It's better knowing that I get to share this with you, and with Keira, too," Mako replied. He knew that Korra would be heading home tomorrow at the earliest, so he wanted to make the most of this evening.

"Did you ever think of one day moving here," the firebender asked.

"I did," Korra answered. "I knew that I would come back to Republic City one day, although it would probably be for my Avatar duties first, and meeting with you again second."

The Avatar paused and added, "But I never thought that when I came back all of this would happen."

Korra gestured to herself, indicating her light-blue skin. True to Bumi's word, the blue pigment was fading away rapidly. Korra would probably be completely restored by morning.

"Neither did I," Mako agreed as he slid closer to Korra. He then took her hand and gave it a squeeze. In response, Korra leaned toward him and pressed a kiss to his mouth, which Mako returned. He was pleasantly surprised to feel the taste of blueberries on Korra's lips.

"I wanted to thank you, City Boy," Korra said kindly. "For everything you did while I was still a big blueberry and after I was juiced. This just proves you're worthy of running this place when Bumi can't do it anymore."

Mako simply hummed his agreement, and laid back down, pulling Korra with him. Their slumber was peaceful and lengthy, and upon morning, Mako awoke first. He distinctly remembered Korra telling him that "mornings were evil" and that she couldn't stand them. As Mako turned his head to his friend, his humorous recollection was halted by surprise. Korra was still sleeping, but Mako had expected that. What prompted his surprise was that Korra's skin had completely reverted back to its original mocha hue. He knew that she would be happy to see herself fully restored, but he also got a ping of sadness, knowing she would be heading back home.

"Korra? Wake up," Mako said gently as he nudged her shoulder. "There's something you need to see."

Korra stirred and wearily blinked open her eyes. Her brow was furrowed with slight annoyance as she said, "Mako, what's so urgent that you had to wake me so soon for? Just because firebenders rise with the sun, doesn't mean everybody should."

Mako gently took Korra's hand and kissed it, and then lifted it up to eye level. "Take a look for yourself."

Korra drew a breath of surprise upon seeing her hand. She then quickly drew some water out of the air, and froze it to ice. Looking at her reflection in the ice, Korra was elated to see that her skin was no longer blue.

"Oh, thank goodness," Korra cried happily as her tired feelings dissipated. "Now I don't have to be cooped up indoors anymore! I can finally…"

But the Avatar trailed off as she realized she would be going home today; leaving Mako behind. She turned to him, but Mako simply gave her a sad and understanding smile. After sharing a hug, the two teenagers got up to get Korra ready for her journey home.

* * *

Several hours later, Korra was once again with her parents, who along with Mako and Keira, were standing at the docks and about to exchange farewells before the next boat left for the South Pole. Bumi had already given Korra his farewells, along with assuring her that her first installment of her lifetime supply of chocolate/candy would be delivered to her very soon.

Surprisingly, Korra actually then apologized to Bumi for snagging his three-course dinner chewing gum, and all the trouble she put his Oompa-Loompas through. Bumi waved it off, saying he had slightly expected it to happen, and the fact that she was now restored was all that mattered. Korra then gave Bumi a brief hug and thanked him for the tour before she, Mako and Keira went to meet up with Tonraq and Senna.

Korra had knelt down to hug Keira, who was nearly in tears to see her new friend leave.

"You're so awesome, Korra! I'm going to miss you so much," Keira whimpered.

Korra drew out of the hug to wipe away the tears of the little waterbender. "Don't you worry, Keira. You add whatever you want to the letters that Mako writes to me, and we'll see each other again someday. I promise."

Keira nodded with vigor, and Korra stood back up to hug Mako one more time. As they embraced, Korra whispered in his ear, "Again, thank you for taking care of me while I was a blueberry, Mako. I will always love you."

"And will I to you, Korra," Mako replied. They broke off the hug and shared a quick kiss. They would have made it longer, but Korra's father was watching them like an eagle-hawk, and neither of them still felt comfortable if he was watching. But as they both turned to Tonraq and Senna, Korra's father was smiling kindly.

"Again, thank you for watching out for our daughter when we weren't able to," he said. "Korra told us so much about you from your letters and it pleases me to now know you are everything she said you are, Mako."

The new heir to the Bumi Chocolate Factory felt a surge of pride well up inside him as he replied, "Thank you, Tonraq. I will never disappoint you, your wife, or your daughter."

"I'll hold you to it, son," Tonraq added as he and Mako firmly shook hands. Senna then came forward to embrace Mako as well.

"If you ever find the time, you are always welcome in our home, Mako," she said with the tone of a loving mother. Mako whispered his thanks, as he blinked back tears. It had been so long since he had a father or mother figure in his life. Now, thanks to Bumi, and Korra too, Mako was finally getting his life back to normal.

Finally, the order was given for passengers to begin boarding the boat. The group of five people gathered together for a group hug, and then gave Korra and Mako one last moment together. As they shared a deeper kiss than the one before, Mako nodded his head to the bag on Korra's shoulder and whispered to the Avatar, "I packed a special surprise in your bag for you, sweetie. Don't open it until the boat leaves."

Korra nodded, and turned to join her parents, who were already on board. Mako stood rooted to the spot until he couldn't see Korra anymore.

"Well, shall we go back," he asked Keira.

"You don't want to stay and wave good-bye," Keira confusingly questioned.

"It will just be more disheartening seeing Korra leave," Mako stated as he and Keira started walking. "Besides, we should head back to the factory before we get mobbed. I'm a pretty popular guy seeing as how I found one of the Golden Tickets, and I'll be even more so when Bumi and I announce that I'm the heir to the factory."

"HEY! There he is! That's Mako, the guy who found the last golden ticket!"

Mako's head turned toward the excited shout and saw a group of about half a dozen reporters rushing towards him and Keira.

"See what I mean," Mako said in a half-joking tone.

"We'd better split," Keira agreed as she snagged Mako's hand. The two immediately turned and started running, trying to lose the reporters. The media members had no idea they had just missed the opportunity to talk to another golden ticket winner. Korra had been watching from the deck railing of the boat and laughed at the sight of Mako and Keira having to duck and dodge the reporters. She would miss Mako, and was very curious to what he had left for her in her bag. But despite her impatience, the Avatar would honor her pen pal's wishes and wait until the boat had left Republic City.

* * *

Hours later, night had fallen on the seas, and Korra's parents were already in bed. It would be a while before they reached the South Pole. Korra had wanted to open Mako's present to her when she could no longer see Republic City, but her mother and father had wanted to catch up. So, the Avatar and her parents did just that.

Now that she was alone and still awake, Korra opened her bag and carefully dug through it until she found a plain-looking white box with an envelope taped to the lid. As she lifted it out of her bag, Korra caught a very familiar scent coming from inside the box. The scent had been associated with her unfortunate accident at the factory days before. Korra opened the box, and wasn't sure whether to be irritated or amused at what she saw inside.

Laying inside the box was a freshly-baked blueberry pie!

Korra was quite taken aback; why would Mako have given her a blueberry pie? Certainly, it wasn't to embarrass her. Remembering the envelope, Korra closed the box and set it down; she then snagged the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter:

_Hey Korra!_

_I'm guessing you've already opened your present. Before you get too angry, just hear me out. I'm certain that what happened to you was humiliating, but you shouldn't let one accident like that get you down. Don't let it stop you from being ambitious and trying new things, or doing things you already love. Before you started becoming one yourself, I could tell you were really enjoying the gum, including the dessert. And since you couldn't really enjoy it when you were becoming a blueberry, I figured you deserved a second chance to do so. Don't worry! You won't swell back up and there's nothing to fear. Until we meet again, keep being yourself, because that's the girl who I fell in love with. But also, don't ever stop trying to be a better person. See you again soon, Korra…aka, My Blueberry Girl!_

_Love, Mako_

Korra couldn't help but laugh a little at Mako's nickname for her. She had a feeling he would be calling her that a lot the next time they saw each other. She also realized that Mako had a point in his letter. By giving up chewing gum, she was already trying to be a better person. And despite being wary of the blueberry pie, Korra also knew that she truly had nothing to fear. Sticking the letter back in her bag, Korra took the box that held the pie and headed for the ship's galley. If she wanted to put her fears to bed, she figured now was a better time than ever to do so.

* * *

**A/N: Korra is now completly back to normal! But when are she and Mako really going to be together? There's more to get through before we arrive at that juncture!**


	26. A Promise and A Threat

**Author's Note: for the love of Mankind, where have I been?! To all those who have been awaiting an update since Christmas, I apologize. Many things conspired against me. First there was my laziness, then a bit of writer's block. But the biggest pain in the derriere was that the motherboard in my computer finally fizzled out after ten years! I was sucked into a dimension of pissed off I have never been before in my life! Thankfully, an IT guy at a local computer repair shop was able to save all my data! And after months of research and second guessing, I pulled the trigger on buying a new computer. And it finally arrived yesterday, just in time for WWE Wrestlemanina!**

**Now to more serious matters. I know everybody out there is nervous about this COVID-19 pandemic. I too, am nervous and frustrated at everything being cancelled and the lack of progress we are making against it. But I have it worse than most people who have to work from home. I am what everyone is calling an essential worker, given the fact I work for a regional supermarket chain. My mother and stepfather are in the same boat, as they work for a statewide utility company.**

**All we can do in this situation is try to stay calm, take one day as it comes, be cautious around others, wash and sanitize properly and only leave your home if you have to! And for the love of mankind, STOP BUYING UP ALL THE TOILET PAPER!**

**Back to our regulary scheduled story. Last time, Avatar Korra headed back home with her parents after being restored to her normal self, and now, Mako and Keira can begin their lives anew with Candyman Bumi in his chocolate factory. But little do they know, a certain heiress isn't finished holding a grudge...**

* * *

"Oh…Mako, you were right…I shouldn't have eaten all that candy," Keira moaned as Mako carried her back to her room. The two had enjoyed their first full dinner in ages, but now Keira was regretting gorging on so much candy in the Chocolate Room. Mako smiled in exasperation and scooped Keira up and took her to her new room for bed.

"Well, you know the age-old saying, 'live and learn," Mako kidded. "At least you lived!"

"I'm sure Korra felt way worse than I do when she turned into a giant blueberry," Keira remarked.

"You're definitely right about that, Keira," Mako said as they reached Keira's new room. The walls were a cool shade of blue, and all of her belongings had already been properly placed throughout. Mako then sort of swung Keira up and slid her into bed, something he had done since she started living with him and Toza.

The little waterbender continued to moan in discomfort, and Mako added, "Don't worry, you'll feel better in the morning. You've just had a long day, that's all. You sleep tight, okay?"

Keira nodded, and Mako drew the covers up to her shoulders. He then turned to leave, but Keira called after him.

"Mako, I'm really scared…"

This took Mako by surprise. He turned back and knelt beside Keira. "Why are you scared? You just had probably one the best days of your life."

Keira blinked back tears and continued, "I'm scared that this will all just go away someday. Just poof! Vanish without a trace. I don't want things to end up going back to what they used to be."

Mako smiled kindly and smoothed down Keira's hair. "You have no reason to fear, Keira! None of this is ever going to vanish on you. Just because the past may have hurt, doesn't mean the future will, too."

"Still, I can't help but think…"

Keira trailed off, and then asked, "What if the real Rocksworth comes around, looking for you, or for me? And…"

"Hey now, Rocksworth can't hurt you, nor will she or any of Bumi's other rivals be able to get in here," Mako continued reassuringly. "You're safe here, Keira."

He paused, and then added, "Hey, I learned a new song today from Bumi. You want to hear it?"

Keira still looked scared, and nodded immediately. Mako began humming the bars of the song, and then said, "Hold your breath, make a wish, count to three…"

_"Come with me,  
__And you'll be,  
__In a world of pure imagination!  
__Take a look, and you'll see  
__Into your imagination!_

_We'll begin with a spin,  
__Traveling in the world of my creation!  
__What we'll see will defy explanation!_

_If you want to view paradise,  
__Simply look around and view it!  
__Anything you want to do it,  
__Want to change the world?  
__There's nothing to it!_

_There is no life I know,  
__To compare with pure imagination!  
__Living there, you'll be free,  
__If you truly wish to be!_

_If you want to view paradise,  
__Simply look around and view it!  
__Anything you want to do it,  
__Want to change the world?  
__There's nothing to it!_

_There is no life I know,  
__To compare with pure imagination!  
__Living there, you'll be free,  
__If you truly wish to be!"_

Slowly, Keira began to smile and lulled her head from side to side as she listened. She also slowly began to get drowsy, and as Mako neared the end, she drifted off to sleep.

After finishing the song, Mako pressed a kiss to Keira's forehead and finally turned to leave. He turned out the lights, and whispered a good-night to his surrogate sister before gently closing the door. He then headed off to his own room to turn in.

* * *

It was as if Mako's words had put Keira at ease. A week had passed since she moved into the chocolate factory, and Keira had never felt happier. She was the talk of her whole class at school, and everybody wanted to know what it was like living with the greatest candy maker in the world. Keira, however, could never say much, as Bumi had sworn her to secrecy. She still kept her paper route due to Mako's insistence, claiming it would be a good learning experience for her.

Returning back to the Bumi Factory a week after moving in, Keira made her way to Bumi's office. She had gotten an idea for a taffy that would hold its flavor for a long time, and she wanted to run it by him. But when she got there, Keira found Bumi, Mako, Lin, and Rusty all gathered together inside the office, with somewhat sour faces.

"Whoa…why does everybody look so serious," the little waterbender asked. She then gasped as she pondered, "Did one of the police department's dirigibles crash?!"

"Why would you think that," Lin asked warily, being a former police chief.

"Um…no reason," Keira said uneasily, before explaining, "Some dumb punkish kids like to shoot bottle rockets at them."

Lin continued to eye Keira with a quirked eyebrow, then finally replied, "Well, luckily for you, this doesn't involve bottle rockets and childhood pranks. It seems a certain heiress in this city has a grudge against Bumi here."

"You mean Asami Sato," Keira asked. "Why do you think she has a beef with Bumi?"

"We don't think, we know," Rusty replied. He then showed Keira a long tan envelope personally addressed to Bumi, with Future Industries as the return address. The lead Oompa-Loompa opened the envelope carefully, making sure there wasn't any potential dangers inside.

"As for the why, well, I'm certain Miss Sato is still peeved about not getting a golden duck-goose that lays golden chocolate eggs. And the fact that she fell down a garbage chute."

"I told you she was a bad egg," Bumi said to no one in particular. Rusty reached into the envelope and pulled out a letter. It was typed on ornate stationary, but as the Oompa-Loompa skimmed through the letter, the words were anything but.

"Well, Miss Sato isn't suing Bumi," Rusty began. "She already knows she'll never have a case after that contract signing."

"I take it there's something more," Mako said grimly, his arms crossed.

Rusty nodded. "There is. Asami claims that she is going to spill the secrets of the factory and not care if it makes us - that is, my brethren, Bumi, Lin, and any of the other tour goers - look bad."

Upon hearing this, Lin scoffed. "As threatening as that may sound, who would believe her?"

"Any one of the tabloids, that's who," Mako threw in. "I mean, Asami is one of the top people in local society; even if her words sound farfetched to the public, they would have some merit just by her position alone."

"Wait a minute, there's more," Rusty continued. "She says 'If you don't believe me, then the attached photograph will convince you.'"

Rusty peeked back into the envelope, and sure enough, found a large photograph inside. He pulled it out and said with a grimace, "It seems Miss Sato's merit-laced words aren't her only weapon."

He handed the photo to Lin and Bumi, whose looks became both appalled and frustrated.

"How bad is it," Keira asked as Mako took the photo. She was surprised to hear him almost cursing under his breath.

"That spoiled little rich snob is going to regret this," Mako growled angrily as he handed the photo back to Rusty, who now showed it to Keira.

The little waterbender was frightened at what she saw. It was a black and white photograph of Avatar Korra, assuming the shape of a giant blueberry. She was flapping her fat arms and looked petrified and on the verge of tears.

"How did Asami get a picture of this," Keira asked incredulously as she continued to stare at the photo.

"According to her letter, and I quote," Rusty stated. "'This is just one of several photographs I took during the tour with my spy camera. I plan on giving my story and these pictures to the _Republic City Chronicle_. If you truly wish to keep the wonders of your factory just that, you will give me what I want; because I _always_ get what I want.'"

Rusty then brought his gaze back up to the others. "She obviously wants more than her lifetime supply of chocolate."

"She shouldn't be getting squat," Lin grumbled. "There's no doubt she's doing this out of spite!"

"And she's willing to humiliate the Avatar to do it," Mako raved. "Korra will become a laughing stock if people find out what happened to her!"

Keira handed the photo back to Rusty, and then turned to the Candyman. "What are you going to do, Bumi?"

The Candyman looked thoughtful, before walking to his half-desk and sitting on his half chair. "Until we can think of something else, I'm afraid we have no choice but to go along with Miss Sato's demands."

"What, no," Keira cried in protest. "You can't just give in to this rich girl!"

"There has to be something else we could do," Mako said, trying to be reasonable.

"I may be the most successful chocolate and candy maker in the world, but Miss Sato's company is far bigger, and she has more resources at her disposal," Bumi explained. "Even if we fought this, we would never be able to keep up with her."

"But that's just our point, Bumi," Lin jumped in. "Let's say that we agree to Asami's demands. We give her exactly what she wants. Who's to say she won't go back on her word and release the photographs anyway?"

"Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place," Rusty remarked.

Mako was now looking thoughtful, too. So many secrets would be blown if Asami followed through with her threat and released the photographs to the newspaper. The firebender knew that the _Republic City Chronicle _would distribute the story and photos to other media outlets, not just in the city itself, but around the world. The Bumi Chocolate Factory could shut down again, this time for good. And the lives of the other golden ticket winners would be put under a microscope.

But all of that wasn't what Mako was dreading the most. He kept thinking about Korra. Even though she was returned to normal, he knew that the blueberry incident would haunt her for the rest of her days. And if the story was broken to the public, it would reopen old wounds almost every day.

"Wait," Keira suddenly exclaimed. "I just got an idea!"

Everyone turned to look at the little waterbender, who locked eyes with Lin. "You never showed yourself to Asami after her trip down the garbage chute, right?"

"Yes," Lin answered in an unsure tone. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because only me, Mako, Bumi, Korra, and all of the Oompa-Loompas know your true identity," Keira explained with a small grin. "That means Asami must still believe you're Rocksworth!"

"But how would that help us, Keira," Mako asked his surrogate sister.

"Asami may not be able to sell her Everlasting Gobstopper since she lost it in the trash," Keira elaborated. "But what if she could sell those photos and her story to one of Bumi's 'rivals'?"

At this point, Keira wiggled her eyebrows at Lin, who after a thoughtful realization, replied, "By golly, you're right! I could convince Miss Sato to give those photos to me! And while that's happening, Bumi could contact her to say we would give in to her demands. All she'll have to do is return to the factory, and the second she enters the front gates, the police will immediately jump her!"

"So, we're basically setting up a sting operation," asked Bumi, who had been intently listening to the conversation.

"I can call up my successor at police headquarters," Lin said confidently. "He'll be willing to help us set up the whole thing."

"And Keira and I ran scams on the streets back when we were younger," Mako agreed, actually sounding a little excited about the potential operation.

"It's up to you, boss," Rusty said. "Shall we go through with this?"

Bumi appeared thoughtful, and looked around at everybody else. Finally, he gave a small smile and replied, "Alright. Operation Ambush is a go!"

* * *

**A/N: it seems Asami is attempting some kind of blackmail! Will Keira's plan work in stopping the heiress?**


	27. Infiltration

**Author's Note: last time, Bumi recieved a threatening letter from Asami, who has sworn retribution against the Candyman! But Bumi has an ace up his sleeve, in the form of "Rocksworth"...**

* * *

It was a bustling workday at Future Industries. But strangely, the new company chairwoman wasn't relaxing in her office and counting up the money. She was hard at work, trying to think of new ways to get back at Candyman Bumi. Asami was still sour about her trip down the garbage chute, along with not being able to get a duck-goose that laid golden chocolate eggs. But what really stuck in her craw was that she had lost her Everlasting Gobstopper in the trash and couldn't sell it to anybody, including "Rocksworth".

Asami was sifting through the photos she had taken with her spy camera when her phone rang. Irritated by the distraction, she slapped down the photos and picked up the receiver.

"What is it," the young heiress snapped.

"Miss Sato, I do not mean to intrude, but you have a visitor," replied the voice of her secretary.

"Tell them to make an appointment for another time," Asami parried. "I'm in the middle of plotting another hostile corporate takeover!"

"But Miss Sato, she is adamant that she able to speak to you immediately," the secretary continued. "She says she is a Miss Lin Rocksworth."

Upon hearing this, Asami's mood shifted. She knew why "Rocksworth" was here, but she wouldn't be able to get an Everlasting Gobstopper. Nevertheless, the heiress felt safe discussing her plans with Bumi's archrival.

"Very well; send her right in."

A moment later, the woman Asami believed to be Rocksworth walked in. Playing her part to the hilt, Lin Beifong began speaking in her icy tone.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Sato. I apologize for my unannounced visit, but it has been over a week since the factory tour and I have been curious to see if you were successful in the endeavor that I offered to you."

Asami's face fell slightly, and she answered, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I failed you. I did manage to get a hold of an Everlasting Gobstopper, but I lost it later in the tour."

Not wanting Asami to get wind of the sting operation, Lin pretended to act surprised. "How did that happen?"

"I saw lot of strange things inside Bumi's factory, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Asami continued. She then gestured to the photos. "So, I'll have to show you as well."

Truth be told, Lin didn't need a recap since she already knew what happened during the tour, but in order for the sting to be a success, she had to play along. So, for the next few minutes, Asami went into explanation about what she had seen and secretly photographed during the tour. With each revelation, Lin pretended to be amazed or impressed. Eventually, Asami reached the end of her narrative.

"…and I climbed up onto this Egg-dicator thing to make my point, and it just drops me down into a trash heap! Then, a bad egg fell down from above and splattered all over me! It took me three days to get the stank out of my hair!"

Lin looked smugly amused. Getting back into character, she said, "Well, this is a surprising tour, I must say. The famished earthbender falls into a chocolate river and gets sucked up a pipe, and you end up falling down a garbage chute while trying to get one of Bumi's newest developments for yourself! But the coup de grace certainly has to be when the Avatar swells up into the biggest blueberry I've ever seen! I was only asking for a Gobstopper, but it seems you managed to get more information than I ever have!"

Lin paused, and then began to lay the seeds for the sting. "You know, I may be able to put Bumi out on the street if I had these photos. The newspapers and tabloids just eat up this sort of story with a spoon!"

"What are you proposing, Rocksworth," Asami asked warily.

"An alliance of sorts," Lin replied smoothly. "If you allow me to publish this story and its photos under my name, it would sidestep any and all fallout from impacting your factory. And if you allow me to take over this little project from you, then in exchange, I will make you my silent partner. You'll have a stake of twenty percent in the company, and with Bumi out of the way, you can run his old factory under my name! Think about it: Asami Sato, head of Future Industries _and_ the Republic City site of Rocksworth Candies, Inc.! You'll have everything you always wanted, and no one could tell you otherwise!"

Asami was beyond intrigued; she was practically giddy, but she didn't show it. She wanted to get back at Bumi and show everybody else on the tour what she was capable of.

"Running my own candy factory where Bumi used to trod is certainly appealing. However, I want forty percent of a stake in your venture," Asami demanded.

"Twenty-five," Lin replied firmly.

"Thirty-five," Asami countered.

"Thirty percent and that's my final offer," Lin said adamantly. "Take it or leave it!"

After a long pause, Asami flashed a Cheshire cat grin, shook hands with "Rocksworth" and added, "I believe we have an accord."

"Excellent," Lin replied in her icy, yet also delighted, tone. "If you will allow me to take custody of all your photos and notes, I'll make sure that none of them will see the light of day until the time is right."

Too blinded by her own greed and revenge scheme, Asami gladly turned over everything to "Rocksworth", who promised to phone her when everything was in place. Lin then left Future Industries, but instead of heading back to the Bumi Factory, she headed in the direction of the headquarters of the Republic City Police Department. Upon entering the precinct, she headed straight for the Chief of Police's office.

"Saikan, I hate to surprise you like this, but I need your help with something," Lin said slyly.

The current Chief simply grinned and answered, "Anything for my former mentor! What do you need, Lin?"

"In about two days' time, I'll need you, and two of your officers at my current workplace," Lin explained. "Bumi is setting up a sting for a certain little rich girl, and I know we'll need Republic City's finest to help us execute it."

* * *

**A/N: all the pieces are coming into place...will the sting operation be a success? Come back next chapter and find out!**


	28. BUSTED!

**Author's Note: last time, Lin Beifong, aka "Rocksworth", managed to fool Asami Sato into giving her all of the heiress' photos and notes of the interiors of Bumi's Chocolate Factory. Now, Miss Sato is in for a very unpleasant surprise!**

* * *

Two days after her meeting with "Rocksworth", Asami Sato was waiting outside the gates to the Bumi Chocolate Factory. It was a cool and overcast morning, and the heiress was waiting for someone to let her inside. The day before, Asami had received a phone call from Bumi at the Future Industries factory. He was quite agitated at her actions, but realizing he was in an almost no-win scenario, Bumi begrudgingly agreed to the terms of Asami's blackmail.

Under normal circumstances, Asami might have been somewhat suspicious. It all seemed too convenient. "Rocksworth" visited her two days ago about the Everlasting Gobstopper, and then Bumi phones the heiress out of the blue, and is willing to accept her terms. But Asami was so eager to get even with Bumi, suspicion never crossed her mind. She was about to expose all that had taken place within the walls of the chocolate factory. Nothing, from the majestic beauty of the chocolate room, to Avatar Korra's humiliating transformation into a massive blueberry, would be kept secret no longer.

Just then, the heiress spotted movement inside the factory grounds. The door to the factory opened and Bumi stepped out, dressed in his usual attire. Only now, he didn't fake limp towards the gates, although the pained expression on his face was the same as the day of the tour. As he reached the gates, he opened the man door.

"Miss Sato, please step inside quickly, as we don't want anyone else coming in here," Bumi said curtly.

"I just glad you finally saw things my way, Bumi," Asami replied with an icy smile. "I'm sure you already know what I want, but let's get it down in writing beforehand. We can at least attempt to behave like civilized people."

As Bumi ushered Asami towards the door, he made sure she wasn't looking and proceeded to tap his cane on the brick surface three times. Upon hearing this, Police Chief Saikan and two of his officers, stepped out from nearby buildings.

"Police! Stay where you are," Saikan ordered. "Get your hands up!"

For Asami, this was completely unexpected. She immediately held up her hands, and to her further surprise, Bumi did the same. But Bumi was only acting to not let Asami get wind of their sting operation.

"Excuse me, Chief, but this is private property," Bumi protested. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You and Miss Sato are under arrest, Bumi," Saikan stated firmly as he directed his officers to cuff the two.

"Arrest," Asami stammered. "On what charges?!"

"For you, corporate espionage," Saikan elaborated. "And for you, Bumi, felony tax evasion."

"That's preposterous," Bumi exclaimed. "I may be a recluse, but I've always paid my dues when the United Republic orders it!"

"You can explain to your heart's content downtown," Saikan gruffly answered. "You both have the right to remain silent. If you waive that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You both have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, the city will provide you one."

"And on that note, I would like one right now," Bumi replied.

"As would I," Asami added.

"You can call your attorney when get to headquarters," Saikan grunted as he and his officers led Bumi and Asami back towards the gates.

"Please officers," Bumi pleaded. "My office is right inside. It will only take about a minute. And I'm certain Miss Sato would like to do the same."

"I don't need you to defend me, candyman," the heiress snorted.

"Oh, I believe you do, Asami," Bumi said darkly. "If my charges turn out to be false, but yours hold up, you're going to need all the legal power you can muster, and fast."

Saikan and his officers were somewhat amused by the back-and-forth banter between Asami and Bumi. The Chief of Police then said, "Alright, you both may get your one phone call to your lawyers. But after that, you both are coming with us downtown."

Bumi directed the officers to a door on another building on the factory grounds, explaining that was the closest way to the Candyman's office. Once they arrived inside, Asami was perplexed at the office's interior. Almost everything inside was cut in half.

'This guy keeps getting stranger and stranger,' the heiress thought to herself.

"If you don't mind, I would also like to inform my silent partner and my future successor of this troubling development," Bumi said after making his call.

"Very well, but make it fast. The justice system would work so much swifter if lawyers were abolished," Saikan grumbled.

"Wait a minute, a silent partner, _and_ a successor," Asami asked. "You never mentioned any of that on the tour!"

"There are many things I didn't show or tell all of you during the tour," Bumi said as he was surprisingly released from his cuffs. "Including this: you may come in now, Lin!"

Asami was shocked to see emerge from another door inside Bumi's office…

"ROCKSWORTH?! What is this, some sort trickery alliance?"

"First off, I'm _not_ Rocksworth," explained Lin. "I'm Lin Beifong, Bumi's silent partner and former Chief of Police here in Republic City."

"You…you set me up," Asami stammered.

"Not just once, but twice," Bumi said smugly. "The little mission Lin gave you, the one where you were tasked with getting an Everlasting Gobstopper and bringing it to her, remember?"

"My job was to tempt every one of the golden ticket finders with untold sums to see if they were truly honorable towards Bumi," Lin elaborated. "And only one succeeded, and was named the legal successor to the chocolate factory."

"And that would be me," claimed a new voice. Asami turned towards it, and was thunderstruck to see Mako enter Bumi's office.

"You," Asami screeched. "You're the new Bumi?!"

"That's right. But don't be angry at Bumi or Lin. They just agreed to this sting operation. If wish to see its grand architect, look no further than yours truly."

Asami could hardly believe what was going on around her, even as Chief Saikan uncuffed her. She had been completely set up, and had fallen for the whole charade. She finally found her voice again as she asked, "You did all of this just to stop some form of blackmail?"

"Your darn right, we did," Mako said darkly as he stepped closer to Asami, who tensed up. "I actually came to love this place, Asami. And even though I may have had a right to hate Bumi afterwards, I stuck with my morals, and I'm not about to let anybody, especially you, destroy all of that! The fact that you were willing to even humiliate my girlfriend on a huge scale makes me sick to my stomach!"

The next few minutes were terribly sheepish for Asami. She was sworn by the police to drop any and all potential lawsuits against Bumi, and retract any stories about the tour and the factory that she may have been willing to submit to the press. If she held up these conditions, then the charge of corporate espionage would be dropped.

"However, if at any time in the future we even get a whiff of some sort of expose` on your behalf, the charge will be reinstated, and you will be prosecuted within the limit of the law," Chief Saikan warned.

Asami huffed in agreement and signed the binding legal document. After Bumi, Lin, and Mako had also swirled their signatures, everything was completed. Mako felt he could breathe easy again, and not have to worry about himself, Bumi, and Keira. But before Asami was escorted out by the cops, she glared at the firebender with resentful eyes.

"I thought I would be able to get even with Bumi," she grumbled. "I have always gotten what I wanted, Mako!"

"Well, looks like you only got what you deserved this time, rich girl," Mako replied with a smirk. "And instead of getting even, you just got squat!"

But Asami couldn't help but take one last personal jab at Mako. "I guess now all can hope for is that you don't turn out to be as good a candyman as Bumi! Or at the very least…"

Asami's lips turned up into a devious grin as she continued, "…that your girlfriend has a sort of relapse and explodes if she becomes a giant blueberry again!"

Mako nearly jumped towards Asami in anger, but was held back by Bumi and Lin. There was no point in making the situation any more personal. Asami's plan had been foiled, and the factory, along with all it's wonders and secrets, was safe.

* * *

**A/N: Asami was caught red-handed, and hopefully, won't be causing any more trouble! So what's next for Mako and Keira, along with Bumi and Lin?**


	29. Welcoming Back Korra

**Author's Note: sorry for another long delay, gentle readers! I'm just so frusterated with this COVID-19 pandemic! I'm still working like a dog, and now my summer is pretty much dead with NASCAR not coming to Watkins Glen this year! But enough with my delusional ranting; I always finish what I start, and this story is no exception! It took me a while, but here is some more of my story, along with some more Makorra action!**

* * *

Finally, two weeks after the factory tour, Bumi released an official statement to the public and the press. Among its key points was the explanation for the golden tickets, and how one young man would inherit the Bumi Chocolate Factory after Bumi himself had passed on. The statement also explained why Mako was chosen, claiming he was a "bright, honest, and wholesome young man" and that Bumi could "trust Mako to take my factory far into a bright and successful future."

The majority of reactions was one of surprise. People everywhere could not believe that Bumi was passing down his chocolate and candy factory to a person who was still in his late teenage years. However, nearly nobody had anything bad to say about the announcement. And of the four-remaining tour-goers, only Asami Sato was sour about the news, and she had to bite her tongue when reporters asked what her reaction was.

But of the other four, no one was happier than Avatar Korra when she heard the official announcement. Korra sent her reactions in a letter to the _Republic City Chronicle_, who then shared the Avatar's feelings with the rest of the world. In her written testimony, Korra wrote, "Mako is not only the worthy successor to Bumi's magic candy kingdom, but he is also a great friend; I'd even say that he and I are trying to date. Mako's past was nowhere near the best, and I am very happy he is now getting a chance at a new and better life, for both himself and his adopted little sister. I cannot wait to see him again."

While Asami was still somewhat of the materialistic rich girl, the others had begun to make changes to their lives. Bolin was now doing his best not to eat so much. Instead, the earthbender was now spending more time in the gym, trying to build up his muscles and improve his craft in probending. Skoochy, after being restored to a slightly taller height than what he was previously, now served as a gofer and informant for the Republic City Police. Ironically, he started his new job after paying one more visit to the theater and seeing a crime movie that intrigued him. Many successful arrests were being made thanks to his intel.

As for Avatar Korra, things were much better now. The blueberry incident, as she called it, served as a catalyst to improve herself. To her own satisfaction, and that of her parents, Korra had drastically cut back on chewing gum. She now only had about one piece every three or four days. So far, she'd had no relapses and had not morphed back into a blueberry. However, the incident had left her natural scent now faintly smelling of blueberries, which she and her parents didn't seem to mind. And she did still have the occasional nightmare about the experience, but they always ended the same way: Mako would carry her out of the Juicing Room, saying that she was saved.

About six months after the factory tour, Korra was asked to come back to Republic City at the request of the City Council. The police force had been receiving intel from Skoochy about a group of extremists who were targeting benders. The Council, in particular Korra's airbending teacher Tenzin, felt that the problem should be nipped in the bud. And for about ten weeks, Republic City was on lockdown, with parts of the metropolis resembling war zones. Citizens had to be evacuated from their homes and relocated.

During this time, Bumi and Mako contributed to relief efforts, donating funds to rebuild razed neighborhoods. They also donated supplies of jelly beans and mini candy-coated chocolate bits as rations for refugees, law officers, and military personnel. Korra and Mako did get to see each other occasionally, but it was usually on business, and the meetings didn't last too long. After the crises was abated, and the extremists' leader was captured and arrested, Bumi and Mako resumed normal candy-making operations. Mako also extended an invitation to Korra, asking if she wanted to pay a return visit to the factory. Having not seen her "boyfriend" for so long, the Avatar happily agreed.

* * *

Korra had been instructed to wait outside the nondescript building just off to the right of the factory grounds. She wasn't sure how this was a secret entrance to the factory, but given how the tour had gone, it certainly seemed possible.

Two minutes after she arrived, Korra heard the door being unlocked from the inside. It opened just a crack, and an accented voice asked, "Are you alone, Korra?"

"For the moment," the Avatar replied as she glanced around to make sure nobody was near. The door opened up to about halfway to reveal the head Oompa-Loompa Rusty.

"Get in quickly, please," he urged. Korra did as the short worker instructed; the second she was inside, Rusty immediately shut the door and had it locked and bolted. He turned back to Korra, who now had a quirked eyebrow.

"I get that you guys want to stay secret, but don't you think you're just a tick too paranoid?"

"Bumi has told us he doesn't want to take any chances," Rusty explained. "He hasn't had any security breaches since he reopened the factory some three years ago, and he's not about to start now. Bumi said that if Mako wants to change that, he may do so when he takes over the factory operations. Until then, however, we must remain secret."

Korra hummed her agreement and looked around. She and Rusty were standing in a long corridor with doors on both sides every twenty feet or so. The doors were all the same: different colored triangles covered each one. Korra got an uneasy sense of déjà vu.

"This looks just like the first corridor that your buddies rolled me down after my incident," the Avatar recalled.

"This is the Oompa-Loompa living quarters. All the corridors look like this," Rusty said with a smile as led Korra down the hall. "It's actually a security measure. Every door is kept locked at all times, and the only way to get in is with a specific key that can open any door of just one corridor. Should we have a security breach, the trespasser would easily become hopelessly lost, giving us enough time to locate and isolate him, and have the police pick him up."

"I'm just glad that you guys knew exactly which way to roll me," Korra remarked. "I mean, I caught glimpses of the corridor I was rolled down, and I couldn't help but think we'd get lost."

Korra stopped walking and shuddered slightly. She then added, "I kept thinking we wouldn't make it to the Juicing Room in time, and…and that there would be blueberry juice and goo splattered all over these walls."

Rusty could tell Korra was still haunted by the blueberry incident all those months ago. He then remembered that Mako had something special planned for Korra today. After telling Korra this, he led her further down until they reached a spot Bumi and the Oompa-Loompas called Four Corners. It was where the workers living quarters linked up with three other corridors, each one with a specific department.

"Further ahead are the areas you visited during the factory tour," Rusty said as he pointed straight ahead. "To the left is the main production area where actually make the candies. But we'll be going to the right; the Research & Development Department."

"Is that where Mako is," Korra asked.

"Indeed; his adopted little sister has been very helpful to us," Rusty said proudly. "She's given Mako and Bumi some incredible new ideas for new candies. Some are way out there and may take years to perfect, but some are ideas that we had never even thought of."

Pulling a set of keys from his pocket, Rusty stopped at one of the doors and unlocked it. Upon stepping inside, Korra noticed how this room was somewhat like the Inventing Room, but cleaner, and without any machines.

Instead, there were blackboards with formulaic equations scrawled on them, along with papers strewn about on desks, and candy-related chemistry kits. There were also books resting in a small bookcase, most of which were cookbooks, along with historical reference works in confectionaries. Just then, Korra and Rusty heard whistling coming from a door to a connecting room that had just opened. In stepped Mako, whistling one of the Oompa-Loompa songs that he, Korra, and the others were so familiar with.

"Catchy tune, isn't it, City Boy," Korra asked slyly.

Mako turned to the Avatar, and his face brightened. "Korra! You're here!"

The two crossed the room to each other to share a hug, followed by a quick kiss. Mako then continued, "I'm so happy you're here! So much has happened since the last time you visited."

"I know," Korra said with a laugh. "Especially you!"

Korra wasn't kidding. Mako was wearing a sort-of steampunk outfit that consisted of his same pants and boots, a new dark red suit jacket that had long coattails and cut-off sleeves, his black fingerless gloves, and his signature red scarf. Topping it off was the newsboy cap he'd worn the morning of the factory tour.

"Well, I thought that I shouldn't dress exactly like Bumi, but I took cues from his ensemble and put my own spin on it," Mako explained of his new duds. "Be honest, is it too much?"

"I love it, Mako," Korra sincerely replied. "So, where's Keira?"

"She's still at school," Mako answered. "She'll be back in the afternoon."

Korra nodded, and then, gesturing to everything in the room, asked, "What's all this about?"

"This right here is sort of a think tank," Mako elaborated. "Here, Bumi and I brainstorm new ideas for candy and if it's at all possible."

"Have you come up with any so far," Korra pressed.

"Oh tons," Mako exclaimed. "However, the majority of them are still being analyzed, and a handful are still in the process of being prototyped. But there is one that Keira came up with that is about to hit the shelves any day now!"

Mako led Korra over to a table and pulled out a brightly colored package that contained taffy. "This is a radical new kind of taffy, as it's flavor lasts longer than any other taffy on the market."

Korra found this to be a remarkable accomplishment, and made it known. "It seems Keira might make a good business partner for you someday, Mako."

"Well, I'm not pushing her into it," Mako said as he put the new taffy back. "I'd like for her to find something that she loves to do."

Korra happily agreed, and finally got around to asking about the surprise Mako had for her.

"In good time, Korra," he said with a bit of Bumi's attitude. "Keira told me she wanted to be here when I showed you."

"Well, it had better be worth the wait, candyman," Korra replied with a sultry tone. She then took a hold of his scarf and pulled him to her. "You know how impatient I can get."

* * *

**A/N: Korra and Mako are reunited, and Mako is dressing with some Bumi flair! What sort of surprise does he have for the Avatar?**


	30. Coming Full Circle

**Author's Note: so after many months apart, Mako and Korra are now together again, Keira is eager to see her new friend again, and the young Avatar is about exorcise some demons from the first factory tour...**

* * *

While they waited for Keira to return from school and her paper route, Mako showed Korra more changes that had been made to the factory since the first tour. There were new candies in the Chocolate Room, and the boat ride aboard the _S.S. Bumitania_ had completely changed. Now when they went through the tunnel, instead of the creepy scenes, there was a kaleidoscope of colors that dazzled the eye. Mako also had the boat stop at the rooms it had passed during the first tour. Most of them were just storage rooms like the one with hair cream, however.

For Korra, it was incredible to see how much had changed in the factory, and how much hadn't changed in the months following that tour. The colorful light show in the tunnel was so majestic that Korra didn't notice the next room the boat had stopped at. As the lights faded, Korra turned to the right, and almost immediately, her stomach tightened. The _S.S. Bumitania_ had moored at the Inventing Room. Mako had already disembarked, but when he noticed Korra's reaction, he quickly became worried.

"You know, we don't have to go in here if you don't want to, Korra."

The Avatar looked at Mako with somber eyes and replied, "I am still haunted by what happened in here, Mako. It's not something that goes away that easily."

"I'm aware of that," Mako agreed. "But the surprise I have for you is actually in here, and I was hoping that if we came back, there was a chance for you to have some sort of closure."

Mako then held out his hand to help Korra off the boat, while giving her an encouraging smile. Truthfully, Korra didn't need help stepping off, but she knew there was a deeper reason Mako was offering his hand. She gladly took it, stepped off the boat, and walked to the doors of the Inventing Room hand in hand with her boyfriend.

After unlocking the doors with the strange key Bumi had used (Mako explained that Bumi had given him the spare), the sight that greeted the two teenagers was one of the same that they had seen during the initial tour. The Inventing Room was still a disorganized mish-mosh, with vast kettles bubbling and simmering, machines chugging and puffing, and a number of Oompa-Loompas milling around and about. Said Oompa-Loompas greeted Mako upon seeing him enter, and when they saw Korra with him, they immediately wished her a warm welcome back.

Korra was taken aback. Having experienced a bit of the Oompa-Loompas penchant for mischief for herself during her blueberry incident, she had thought they would be poking fun at her. But to her pleasant surprise, they were all jovial to see that she was now back to her old self. The Oompa-Loompas then carried on with their work, and Mako and Korra meandered around the Inventing Room. Mako went into further detail about what they had seen the first time.

"What about the Exploding Candy that Skoochy tried," Korra asked with a giggle.

"Ah, well that actually is now too strong, and Bumi's been trying to dial it back," Mako replied. He then began laughing and added, "Believe it or not, we actually used it on the streets during that Equalist crises! We were concerned about some of their goons infiltrating the supplies for the refugees, so we left some unattended near some of the camps. Needless to say, when the goons started getting blown off their feet, the cops were on top of them in seconds!"

Both Mako and Korra began laughing even harder now, and a couple of the Oompa-Loompas nearby joined in, having overheard the story. After regaining their composure, Korra noticed the machine that made the Everlasting Gobstoppers was still covered with all the different-colored canvases.

"So, what about those Gobstoppers," Korra asked. "Are they on the market yet?"

"They will be shortly," Mako said proudly as he plucked one out of the container that held them. "And while they won't last forever, Bumi claims that this will be his new number one seller!"

Before Korra could offer a reply, she heard a familiar wheezing and chugging noise crank up behind her. She knew that noise all too well. The Avatar slowly turned around, and saw the Great Gum Machine, just as it appeared during the first tour of the factory. It was once again doing all of its quirky motions, adding sugar, squashing tomatoes, pounding dough, dripping honey, etc. Korra then noticed the person who'd started the machine.

Keira had returned from school and her paper route, and was standing near the control panel, watching the gum machine in wonder. It was plain to see that Keira had the same sparkling joy in Bumi's creations as the candyman did. Keira then snapped to attention as she saw the machine spit out the piece of Three Course Dinner Chewing Gum, and she shut down the machine.

Mako decided to break the vocal silence first. "I thought you were going to wait until we got here."

Keira turned toward the voice and greeted, "Hey Mako! I know, I just-KORRA! You're here!"

The younger waterbender ran over and engulfed the Avatar in a hug. Korra laughed and said, "Good to see you again, kiddo!"

"I've missed you so much," Keira said excitedly as she stepped out of the hug. "I heard all the news reports about you during that Equalist uprising! You were so awesome how you beat them back!"

"I was, wasn't I," Korra said with hint of boastfulness.

"Don't give her too big of a head, Keira," Mako kiddingly warned. "She'll never let up."

Korra gave Mako a playful shove, and looked back to Keira. "So, what were you doing around the gum machine? I'm sure Mako did warn you about what that gum can do to a person."

"Oh, I wasn't going to chew it," Keira reassured. She then gave Korra a sly smile and added, "After all, I'm not the gum chewing champion in here!"

Korra was very shocked at what Keira was insinuating. She looked to Mako, but he just gave her the same sly smile, too.

"If you guys are expecting me to chew that gum again, you're going to be bitterly disappointed," Korra said toughly.

"But Korra, the gum is the surprise I had for you," Mako explained.

Korra looked more confused, so Keira elaborated. "It took them a long while, longer than Bumi would have wanted, but he and Mako finally perfected the gum!"

"You did," Korra asked her boyfriend.

"I won't get into how we did it, or we would be here a long time having to explain the complexities of the process," Mako proudly stated. "But yes, Korra! The gum now works without any problems at all! We've already tested it twice, and neither of the Oompa-Loompas had any side effects. We have to test it one more time, and if the third test is successful as well, Bumi and I can start mass production on it."

Mako then went over to retrieve the freshly made piece of gum, Korra and Keira about two steps behind. Mako then turned back to his girlfriend and held out the gum to her.

"That's why I wanted to bring you back here, Korra," Mako explained kindly. "To give you a chance to really enjoy the gum from start to finish, and so you can vanquish any remaining demons that may be haunting you."

Korra skeptically looked at Mako, then at the gum. Never did she think that someday, she would relive the experience of trying that gum. The only difference was that now, Mako and Keira had assured Korra the gum had been perfected, and that the nasty blueberry side effect was eradicated. Mako was right when he said that coming into the Inventing Room would offer Korra a chance at closure. All she had to do was chew this gum, and then, hopefully, she would be at peace with the blueberry incident.

Korra's face morphed into a look of firm determination. Before she could stop herself, she snatched the gum from Mako's hand, unwrapped it, and popped it into her mouth. She walked over to where she stood before during the tour, right in front of the double-doored exit.

Almost immediately, Korra could feel the rich tomato soup running down her throat. She turned back to face Mako and Keira. While she wasn't now describing the gum in great detail like before, her electric blue eyes were once again wide in wonder. As she continued to chew, Korra noticed that the courses seemed to last longer, as the roast beef and baked potato made themselves present. Korra announced this to the two people watching her, who gave her smiles of encouragement.

Only when Korra felt the flavor of the potato and roast beef drift away did she get somewhat fearful. She focused on Mako as she said, "Well, here it goes…"

The sweet taste of blueberry pie and ice cream exploded in Korra's mouth. Korra closed her eyes and let out a delighted "Yum!" The dessert portion tasted even better than before. The Avatar opened her eyes to look and Mako and Keira. To her great relief, they were still smiling at her. As Korra continued to fully enjoy the dessert that she hadn't before, Korra lifted up her hands and arms. Her skin retained its mocha brown hue, and as her gaze shifted down, Korra saw that her fit athletic body remained just that. After another minute or so, the blueberry pie drifted away.

Korra spat out the gum, and looked at herself, twisting and turning. She wasn't swelling up with any juice at all, and her body wasn't in the form of a giant blueberry. She finally locked eyes with Mako, who proudly proclaimed, "You did it, Korra!"

Korra rushed forward to hug and kiss her boyfriend. She was surprised to feel tears streaming down her face. But unlike during her monstrous transformation all that time ago, these were tears of joy. While the memory of the blueberry incident would remain, Korra now felt she didn't have fear it anymore. Like Keira had told Mako, and how he had told Korra, she could now look back on that day and have a good laugh about it.

* * *

**A/N: the three-course dinner chewing gum works flawlessly now! I told you Korra would vanquish her demons! So, what happens next?**


	31. Cultivating Problems & Dreams

**Author's Note: okay...I'm embarrassed. I've let you guys down by not updating this story regularly like I used to. But by hook or by crook, I will finish it! I've always finished what I started, and I'm not about to start now! When we last left off, Avatar Korra had once again sampled the three-course dinner chewing gum, which now worked perfectly! But now, Mako is about to learn that not everything Candyman Bumi touches turns to gold...**

* * *

It wasn't long before Korra had to return home, as she had been away from the South Pole for over two months. Mako and Keira were sorry to see the Avatar go, but Korra assured them she would be back soon. Mako had actually offered Korra a chance to live on the factory grounds with him and Keira, knowing that Bumi wouldn't mind.

The Avatar was flattered by the offer, but wanted to ask her parents first, and possibly, spend as much time with them as possible before she even thought about taking Mako up on his offer. After she left, it was back to business as usual, to a degree. Mako continued his apprenticeship with Bumi, but since he was making so much progress, Bumi stopped calling Mako his apprentice and now called him his partner.

Keira continued with her studies at school, all while trying to shake off the fame of living inside the Bumi Chocolate Factory. And true to Mako's word, every Friday after school, Keira would head down to the Pro-Bending Arena to train in the gym with Toza. The little waterbender was making headway swimmingly, and though she was still too young to compete, Toza said she would have a leg up on her competition when she finally debuted.

From a business standpoint, the Bumi Candy line was now booming like never before. The Everlasting Gobstoppers were an instant hit, and the long-lasting taffy that Keira had thought of was flying off shelves faster than it could be put up. The only new item from Bumi that was coming under some scrutiny and skepticism was the infamous three-course dinner chewing gum. When it was initially released, everyone who saw thought it sounded amazing, but were too wary about actually buying it. They weren't sure of how it would taste, or if it actually felt like eating something filling.

Bumi was actually nervous just days before the gum made its debut. Even though they had perfected the gum, he couldn't help but think that there might be flaws in the mass production. He was so concerned that he even thought about placing a warning label on the wrapping should anybody experience any side effects that Korra had experienced.

Mako, however, told Bumi that was not a smart idea, and for two reasons.

"One, we've already perfected the gum. We know nothing bad will happen. And two, placing a label like that on the gum might prevent people from buying it altogether."

Bumi wasn't used to someone question his thoughts, but quickly realized that Mako was right. So, the gum was released as originally planned. Still, sales of the chewing gum were rather slow. Some buyers really seemed to enjoy it, but Bumi needed to sell lots more if the gum was to be considered a success. And it wasn't just Bumi who was now disappointed in the gums' sales, or lack thereof. Business trade papers had followed all of Bumi's moves through the years, paying close attention when the candyman released any new candy and judging reactions from the public.

Nearly every time, Bumi was praised by the writers of the trade papers. Only now, they claimed that Bumi may have been too ambitious and had released a new chewing gum that sounded so farfetched, that the public might stay away from it altogether.

For the first time in a long while, Bumi was counting his losses instead of gains. About a month had passed since he had released the new chewing gum, and while there were some buyers, there needed to be much more. Bumi had sent a bulletin out to candy shops and grocery stores to pull their supplies of his new gum off their shelves and keep them in storage until further notice. Something needed to be done to make the gum a success, but Bumi didn't know what.

"Bumi, you've been wracking your brain over this all week," Mako said to the exhausted candyman one Friday evening. "Give yourself a break. You'll find a solution; you always do."

Bumi sighed heavily and answered, "That's just it, Mako. I cannot for the life of me, find an answer. I've thought about multiple flavors, but that would take a great amount of time; time that we don't have. I've also thought about making the flavors stronger, but who knows what that could to the balance of the gum's formula."

Mako nodded in agreement. Bumi had been adamant about not making any changes to the gum's formula after they perfected it. He feared that any tapering would make the blueberry side effect present itself again.

"Well, the problem will still be here in the morning," Mako added. "Go clean yourself up, eat something, and try to rest. You and I can pick up on this tomorrow."

Again, Bumi sighed heavily. "I guess I should at least rest my eyes. Tell Keira I wished her good luck when you see her."

"I will," Mako proudly said. Keira was making her pro-bending debut tonight, albeit in a league designed for the children of the city, and using a smaller playing field than regulation size. The drop-offs into the water were also replaced by falling off a curb and into a kiddie pool. Mako was beaming with pride when he found out about the newly-formed league. This was a chance for Keira to make something of herself doing something she excelled at and something she loved.

* * *

Sitting in bleachers inside the gym of the Pro-Bending Arena, Mako couldn't help but grin from ear to ear in pride. He, along with numerous others, many of them parents, were watching children of Republic City trade shots of water, fire, and earthen discs back and forth in a series of matches. While Mako was thrilled by the sport in general, he never played favorites, until now anyway.

Keira was turning in a near-flawless performance every time her team stepped into the ring. Her footwork was a little shaky, but other than that, her bending was out of sight, and she and her teammates seemed to mesh very well. But even as Mako continued to watch the match, his mind drifted back to Bumi's struggle to sell his new chewing gum. He didn't want to see something that both he and Bumi had perfected fail when it came to the public's reaction. Was there really anything else they could do to make the gum a success?

Just then, Mako was shaken out of his deep thoughts as the match ended, and Keira and her team had scored another victory. He got to his feet and immediately began applauding and whistling in appreciation.

Just then, a familiar-looking gentleman with spectacles and a mustache stepped out into the ring, beaming at Keira's team and urging the rest of the youngsters to come forward. Mako realized it was Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father and founder of Future Industries.

"Let's hear it for all these aspiring pro-benders, shall we," Hiroshi proudly proclaimed. Once the cheering had died down, he continued.

"You know, I have loved pro-bending ever since my daughter introduced me to it, and for years I have wanted to somehow take part in this great sporting spectacle. And now, I am proud to say that I am. I will be making several donations to the Pro-Bending Arena to build a permanent small playing field, along with training and playing equipment, for any child who aspires to be a pro-bender. For I believe it is never too early to start building towards your dreams. That philosophy worked for me for many years at Future Industries, and I know it will work for these future stars!"

Again, the small crowd cheered in appreciation, including Mako. If pro-bending was the dream Keira wanted to pursue, then now she would be able to practice her craft and have a place to showcase her skills until she was old enough to join the big league. The kids were dismissed, and the crowd left the bleachers. Mako and Keira ran towards each other and immediately hugged.

"How was I, Mako," Keira asked excitedly.

"You did awesome, Keira," Mako praised. "I'm very proud of you!"

"Ah, Mr. Mako! Good to see another of Republic City's business owners here," Hiroshi Sato greeted as he walked over towards the pair. "Your little sister here is quite the athlete!"

"Thank you, sir," Mako replied. "I'm just happy that she now has dream of her own to follow, instead of me training her in the arts of confection."

"Oh yes, tell me, how is old man Bumi these days," Hiroshi asked. "I hope my daughter hasn't been giving him, or you, any grief."

"No sir," Mako answered with a laugh. "He's still running the show over there, but everyday it's seems like it's more a partnership rather then him being my boss."

Hiroshi nodded, and added, "I've heard about his difficulties with his new chewing gum. Some of the trade papers are claiming he may have struck out on that one. What seems to be the problem?"

"We're just not getting enough sales," Mako said dejectedly. "Bumi can't deem the gum a success unless he makes enough of a profit. Right now, we don't know what do. The public doesn't seem to believe that a chewing gum can be flavored like a three-course dinner."

Hiroshi looked thoughtful, and then said, "May I offer you some advice, as a former businessman to an up and comer?"

"That depends," Mako said warily. "Is it free?"

"But of course! I think what you need is an advertising endorser. Find that one certain someone who can pitch this new gum to the masses. Preferably, someone who already loves the product and wants others to try it and experience it as well. Or perhaps, a local celebrity who might find it appealing."

Mako took Hiroshi's words into consideration. Then, like a bolt of lightning, he was struck with inspiration.

"You may be right, Mr. Sato," Mako said with a grin. "In fact, I know just the very person to ask!"

* * *

**A/N: what sort of plan does Mako have? And who is the pitchman (or woman) he has in mind?**


End file.
